This Fatal 'Game'
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: The Bladebreakers wake up in unfamilar surroudings...a forest? Now, they are in the 'game' and 'test' of some unknown mad man. They'll need their friendship, and love in some peoples cases, to survive.
1. The 'Test'

Heyy my wonderful Readers & Reviewers & other fanficcy lovers...or haters. lol. It's Moonlight Serenity here w/ my fourth story to post...woot-woot. I hope it doesnt suck! prolly does. Wells, this just randomly came to me and it seems to flow from my hands into the keyboard w/o my thinking very quickly, so bc of this the word choice may be lousy. And the editing i do, i really don't have time to do between life, school, friends, and Dance Co. Sorry, so please forgive me if it really sucks and the grammar and such is horrible. This is very different from anything i've ever written. I hope you like. Pairings will be mainly KaiHil, w/ mentions of others

Kai: Stop. Talking.

Moonlight Serenity: I love you too, Kai.

Hilary: HEY! He's mine! He's mine in all of your stories!

Moonlight Serenity: Good point. lol. Well, btw, i don't own beyblade, if i did instead of just being depressed and pissed and deciding to listen to Linkin' Park (i dont own this btw), i could just be pissed and depressed and go to a Linkin Park concert. lol. (yea, i'm kinda pissed and depressed, but it's passing and I'll be all good soon! writing helps me 3) well, my friend will be here any minute. Much love yall, hope it's not horrid!

Kai: Stop. Talking. On with the Fic!

Moonlight Serenity: Sorry I'm such a sucky writer! 3

------------------------------

_This Fatal 'Game'_

Chapter One:

Prologue 

The 'Test'

"Bladebreakers!" A voice snarled, and echoed, through said teams unfamiliar surroundings, reverberating off trees and rivers. All across the vicinity of this unknown area, said team stirred from their slumbers, only to be met by the sight of things they hadn't expected.

Tyson Kinomiya clutched his head as he rose and looked over at a raven-haired neko-jin, currently doing the same.

"Ow," Tyson hissed as he rubbed his head with his hand before bringing it before his face, finding dried red blood on his hand. He gaped quietly, "Ray where are we?" Ray took a sharp intake of breath before answering the navy haired boy.

"I'm not sure, Tyson," Ray said as he looked around. They appeared to be in a foreign forest; needless to say, it was not where they should be at the moment. Tyson did not like his friend's reply. He stood up; a wave of dizziness shot through his body. He momentarily steadied himself before helping up the Chinese teen.

"This does not look good," Tyson stated. Ray silently nodded in agreement. "Hey, where are the others?" Tyson asked suddenly. Ray looked around to find that, in fact, the other team members were not there.

-------------

Far away from Ray and Max's position in the forest, a spectacled brunette and a hyperactive American were also waking up at the disturbance of the voice over an intercom system in the forest. Max sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Oh, my head!" He said as he rubbed it. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. He looked across from him; there he spied Kenny, a.k.a. 'The Chief', propped up against a tall, looming oak tree. Max crawled over to his teammate. "Hey. Hey, Kenny! Chief! Yo, you there?" Max asked as he shook the brunette's shoulders. Kenny groaned in response as he opened his eyes to be greeted by blonde hair and curious green-blue eyes.

"M-Max?" Kenny questioned. "Yowch, my head."

"Hey, dude, do you know where we are?" Max asked. Kenny shook his head 'no'.

"No idea…"

-------------

Kai looked back to find himself propped against a rock. He stood up quietly and looked around. He appeared to be in, _a forest_? How did he get here? 'Where the hell am I?' Kai wondered to himself. He noticed no one else around him. 'Great…' He instantly looked around, only taking the throbbing in his head as a slight pang every once in a while. Apparently the quick movement of his head had apparently brought on fresh blood from whatever wound he had managed to acquire.

He slowly waited for further direction, he had a feeling this guy who had spoken was going to: keep talking, the one who took them, and he would annoy the shit out of him… A bird flew from the trees and Kai followed it with his eyes before reaching into his pocket to check for his beyblade, luckily enough, his hand met a cool metal. He pulled out the device and scanned it for damage, everything looked okay. Now, a question that seemed to be worrying him most: 'Where is Hilary at?'

------------

As the voice boomed through her surroundings, Hilary grimaced as she sat up, instantly noting the throbbing of her head. She scrunched her face up.

"What the heck?" She muttered. Then, things really began to dawn on her. "Wha-" she said awestruck, "Where am I? Hello? Guys? Anybody? Kai!" She called. Suddenly, her musings were broken as the voice began again.

"My, dear, dear Bladebreakers. Welcome to your new _'environment'_" Hilary could practically see the male behind the voice sneering. "Here, you will be put to the test…and if you fail, you will _die_; you will pass, or die trying; you fail, you die. I assure you, this is no ordinary test. The results can be _fatal_. If you survive, maybe you'll be of some use to us, it just depends. Now, I would really hate to lose any of my precious subjects, so please, don't get yourselves killed. I will tell you more soon. Ta-ta," and the booming voice, wired from speakers on trees, cut off.

Birds flew from the many dark trees of this forest…the place of this weird 'Game'. Hilary shuttered and stumbled backwards until she fell on her butt. What was going on? Her shoulders began to shake. What the hell was happening? "Guys?" She whispered out as loud as she could. "Anybody? Kai?" She questioned. She got no reply. She could feel a few tears begin to trickle down her pale face. How did she get here? Suddenly she shook her head to rid the thoughts and wiped her tears. "Snap out of it, Hilary. You gotta find the guys! You heard the man, he said 'Bladebreakers' everyone is here!" She willed herself to stand. She glanced back momentarily before taking a step forward.

-------------------------------------

Kai:

Moonlight Serenity: What, no mean comment?

Kai:

Moonlight Serenity: Hello, Jess's mind to Kai, you there?

Kai: How come something BAD always happens to us?

Moonlight Serenity: lol.

Okay, I'm sorry, I prolly shouldn't have posted it, but i wrote it, so i might as well. oh well. I'm sorry it was bad! My prolouges are always so short, it gets longer chapters after, I've already written to chapter five, but the chaps will be posted over a period of time. Thank you to all who reviewed my other stories. Please review. tell me if you: liked, hated, if i should delete, if i should continue, if it sucked, or you could flame me if you want. Just, please review. I'll delete if you think i should. This just comes out so fast, it prolly seems so rushed. Sorry! (oh, and i didnt have time to read over the html, so sorry again!) oh, and i was right, I'm not depressed or nuthin' no more!

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	2. The 'Game' Gets Started

Heyys ppls! OMG, i got nine reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much! I really hope this chapter doesnt dissappoint. And, Well, after i posted chappy one i realized i didnt tell you a buncha stuff i shoulda: 1. I plan on updating on weekends and Wednesdays (or on Friday's when i wont have time to during the weekend. like for instance, now.); 2. Characters will prolly be OOC, sorry, I'm kinda not good; 3 There will be some language in chapters and prolly/will be violence. lol. Okie, I really hope you guys like! Right before i posted, i was reviewing and editing and it really sucked (more so then it does now, lol) So, i spent the last hour or two on it, and i really hope it's better now. Oh, and progress reports went out today! Some how i managed all A's and I'm sitting here thinking: How the hell did _that_ happen? lol.

Tyson: Hmph, you prolly copied someone

Moonlight Serenity: I DO NOT copy off of ppl! (but seriously, i dont, wel...my bff's from time to time, but who doesnt?) -folds arms- and if i did i most certainly wouldn't copy off of you, Tyson.

Tyson: HEY! I did good on my progress report!

Kai: No you didnt.

Hilary: -steals Tyson's progress report from him and reads it quickly before handing it back- yeap, Kai's right, no you didnt.

Tyson: Well! Well...well...er...! I bet you didn't do any better Mr. Sourpuss!

Kai: hn. A's

Tyson: -jaw drops- WHAT!

Kai: -smriks and walks off-

Tyson: -yells after Kai- Well, i give you an F in socialization and friendlyness!

Kai: hn.

Tyson: Grr! Ack, Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade!

Kai: On with the fic.

Moonlight Serenity: I hope you can enjoy...sorry it's lousy! oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos

one more note: '/------/' means it's the same characters, but like a break in time iguess idk, u get the idea

------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

------------------

_As the voice boomed through her surroundings, Hilary grimaced as she sat up, instantly noting the throbbing of her head. She scrunched her face up. _

"_What the heck?" She muttered. Then, things really began to dawn on her. "Wha-" she said awestruck, "Where am I? Hello? Guys? Anybody? Kai!" She called. Suddenly, her musings were broken as the voice began again. _

"_My, dear, dear Bladebreakers. Welcome to your new 'environment'" Hilary could practically see the male behind the voice sneering. "Here, you will be put to the test…and if you fail, you will die; you will pass, or die trying; you fail, you die. I assure you, this is no ordinary test. The results can be fatal. If you survive, maybe you'll be of some use to us, it just depends. Now, I would really hate to lose any of my precious subjects, so please, don't get yourselves killed. I will tell you more soon. Ta-ta," and the booming voice, wired from speakers on trees, cut off._

_Birds flew from the many dark trees of this forest…the place of this weird 'Game'. Hilary shuttered and stumbled backwards until she fell on her butt. What was going on? Her shoulders began to shake. What the hell was happening? "Guys?" She whispered out as loud as she could. "Anybody? Kai?" She questioned. She got no reply. She could feel a few tears begin to trickle down her pale face. How did she get here? Suddenly she shook her head to rid the thoughts and wiped her tears. "Snap out of it, Hilary. You gotta find the guys! You heard the man, he said 'Bladebreakers' everyone is here!" She willed herself to stand. She glanced back momentarily before taking a step forward. _

Chapter Two:

The 'Game' Gets Started

Tyson and Ray exchanged grim glances.

"I-I think we should get going and try to find the others," Ray said hesitantly. The Dragoon master nodded silently in response. 'Where the hell are we?' Ray thought mentally as he gazed around his surroudings.

"Hey, look at that!" Tyson exclaimed after Ray had stood; he pointed to something by a rock. The two walked over to the rock and what lie nearby.

"Be careful, Tyson, it could be a trap," Ray said as the two approached.

"Dude, it's just a backpack," Tyson said and continued to near the object, which was indeed a blue and red back pack.

"Yea, and this is 'just' a forest," Ray answered. Apparently, he had spoken a little too late, seeing his suspicions were confirmed. Just before Tyson had reached the blue and red backpack, he'd stepped into a trap, and was instantly whisked upside down, held in a net.

"Hey! Get-get me down!" Tyson thrashed about.

"Tyson, chill, I'll get you down," Ray said as he reached into his pocket, thankfully, Driger was there. "Let it Rip!" He called and launched his beyblade, successfully cutting Tyson down. The navy-haired teen landed on the ground with a _thud. _Tyson groaned when he connected with the ground.

"Warn me next time," Tyson moaned as he rubbed his now soar back. Ray ignored the Beyblade-World-Champ and reached out, cautiously and full of heed, to the backpack, successfully grabbing it without setting off another trap. "What's in it?" Tyson inquired as he began to stand up and get off the forest floor. Ray wanted to find out himself as well. He reached in.

"It's-it's a first aid kit?" Ray gazed at the white box with a red cross on it. Sure enough, a white and red box was drawn out of the backpack.

"Wait, really?"

"Yea," Ray answered as he continued to inspect it. Tyson abruptly groaned and fell back to the ground.

"I'm so damn confused!" Ray only nodded.

/-------------------------/

"Ray, I didn't know you carried weapons!" Tyson seemed to randomly blurt out as the two made their ways through the dense, thick forest. Ray spun on his heel to face the younger teen and cocked an eyebrow; the neko-jins manner clearly not amused.

"What?" He asked his friend before continuing. "Tyson, I don't carry weapons; have you gone off the deep end?" Ray asked annoyed. "Hurry up, we have to keep moving." He turned again and began to walk, but Tyson just stood their.

"Dude! I _so_ have not gone off the deep end! If you don't carry weapons, then you tie them to your belt! Sheesh, don't have to get all technical about it!" Tyson retorted, waving his hands for emphasis.

"I have no idea what your-" Ray spun to face his friend before looking down at his belt… He ran his hand along the cool sleek metal until he came to the handle, which he gripped and pulled on. "It's a sword…" He said. He examined the sleek weapon and its shining metal reflected the light coming through the forest as well as his own face and pearly fangs against the background of greens, grays, auburns, browns, oranges, and many other forest colors.

"Woah," Tyson began in awe and bewilderment. The boy quickly put his hand in his pocket and began to dig through it; something pricked his hand "Hey! Hey! Check it out! I got…um…sharp things!" Tyson said as he drew from his pocket whatever had pricked him. "I didn't notice before!"

"Tyson, those called a shurikan stars," Ray said without thinking as he tucked the sword back into his belt sash, still mesmerized by its very presence.

"Oh… WHAT THE HELL?" Tyson yelled in confusion.

"No clue…" Ray said calmly before glancing at the navy-haired teen. The purpose of their current exploration once again dawned on Ray Kon and he got the two back on track "C'mon let's get going. This is some sick game to this guy, and the sooner we get out…the better."

/-------------------/

As the two continued onwards through the 'enviroment' of this 'game', Tyson decided to speak on one of the many thing sthat had crossed his minds as the he and Ray walked in silence. Tyson gave a goofy grin.

"Good thing I didn't fall on these when you cut me down, eh, Ray?" Tyson joked as he poked his hand. Ray smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"Yea," Ray agreed before taking Tyson's weapons.

"Hey!"

"Like you can be trusted with these," Ray smirked before putting all the weapons in the bag. " I'd prefer it if you kept all of your fingers and toes. Now, let's go find our friends."

-------------------------------------

_With Max and Kenny_

"So…" Max had nothing to say after that announcement, as did Kenny, and now the two were sitting in an awkward silence, well, until Kenny broke it with his wonderful display of articulate vocabulary with the elaborate word 'so'. Max pulled his knees up to his chest and gazed around their surroundings briefly, taking in as much as he could. He looked over at his brunette friend.

"Any idea where the guys might be?" Max asked.

"I wish. I'd like to know where we are as well," Kenny said and also glanced about, somewhat nervously from what Max could tell…but, who could really blame him?

"We've got a real problem on our hands, Chief," Max put his hands on his knees and made eye-contact with the short teen, "Do you think the others will come looking for us?"

"Yea, I believe so…we might want to do the same," Kenny said and began to stand, brushing leave off his clothes. Max stood up as well, careful not to stand to fast and make himself dizzy from the head injury, which seemed to have lost its sting and throbbing pain, now it was barely noticeable. Kenny suddenly spied a brown bag lying neatly up against the tree beside him, like it had been set there specifically. He inquired its purpose mentally, wondering if he should get it, or leave it be. He decided on the former. "Hey, Max, look at this," Kenny said as he carefully lifted the backpack. He opened the top as Max drew near, and examined the contents briefly.

"Food?" Max ¾ asked and ¼ stated.

"Looks like it," Kenny sighed and closed the top. "We might not want to eat it, it could be poisoned; or, we might want to save it, I've no idea how long we could be here…" Kenny mumbled the last part. Max agreed. Then, he spied something in his companion's pocket.

"What's in your pocket, Chief?" Max pointed then noticed something else, "What's in my pocket?" He questioned. Both boys reached into their respected pockets and momentarily dug around. Kenny expression grew paler as he felt something graze the tips of his fingers.

"I've-I've got needles…" Sure enough, when Kenny drew his hand back out of his pocket, Kenny's hands held five long, thin needles. Max looked questionally.

"Hm…I've got…" The blonde began "HEY IT'S DRACIEL!" Max blurted. Max held the named beyblade to his face to inspect for damage before his hand started searching his pocket again, "And… a rope? What? A rope? You get cool needles and I get a rope?" Max exclaimed. Kenny sweat-dropped a bit, 'I think he's had so much sugar in his lifetime…' then he cast his eyes downward, 'why do I have a feeling this experience could sober him up…permanently?'

"Give it to me, Max, it could prove useful," Kenny finally said. Max just shrugged his shoulders and handed the rope to Kenny.

"Not like I'm going to need it," Max said. His quick spurt of hyper seemed to have vanished and seriousness returned. "Let's get moving and try to find the others."

/-----------/

"Hey-hey, Max? Did you hear that?" Kenny stuttered fearfully as they walked through the dark forest on the trail of their friends. It had been quite awhile since the cave incident and they now believed they were following Hilary's trail, for they could see her shoe prints and had also found one of the pink ribbons that had been used to tie her hair in pigtails. The question was, how far ahead of them was she? How long ago had she passed here? Max paused and nodded grimly at Kenny's words.

"I heard it earlier too, I thought I was hearing things…" Max whispered. The two crept further ahead, but the noise got louder and closer. The boys heard a branch snap and someone, or something, crash to the forest floor. Only one word could logically make itself up Max's throat and into the air: "RUN!" Max yelled as fearful adrenaline pumped through his entire body and he took off in a sprint with Kenny by his side…and the pursuer, not far behind.

/------------/

The two ran at fast pace as they heard the footsteps following quickly and swiftly behind them, instilling fear into the teens bodies. _Perish_. The word crossed Max's mind again…. Max looked back to see a shadow nearing them. They needed a plan…

"Where do we run to? Where do we go?" Max asked the brunette as the two took in sharp huffs of air; the boy silently prayed the intellect of the Bladebreakers would have a solution.

"I don't know! I don't know what's following us, so I don't know what to do!" Kenny exclaimed, racking his brain for any ideas of escape. Max's heart sank a little, but he nonetheless mustered a nod and continue to run forwards by his long-time friend's side. Max eyes brightened and an idea made its way into his head and a sanctuary entered view. Ahead, almost completely camouflaged, the mouth of a cave formed in the distance. Max smiled, but it was interrupted and replaced with alarm as he heard their chaser pick up speed. He quickly sputtered out his discovery of the cave and his plan to Kenny.

"Into that cave! Run around the trees and try to lose 'it' and I'll meet you there!" Max said as his heart thumped in his chest. The two nodded before obligingly separating.

/--------------/

After what was more then five minutes of running, Max Tate crashed into the insides of the cave and hit the ground in exhaustion. His eyes opened and closed as he debated lying on that damp ground, or to immediately get up. Kenny saw his friend and his alarm grew.

"Max? Are you okay?" Kenny gasped and kneeled down to help the blonde up.

"Sh," Max brought his head up then a hand to his lips and nodded, slightly reluctantly, to answer the brunette's question. Kenny aided his friend to his feet and they exchanged worried, and knowing, glances. The two stood silently, backs pressed against the cool, dark cave wall for a few minutes; their breathing was shallow and as hushed at possible, moments where they held their breath and clenched the rock wall behind them in fear. As Max listened with alert ear for the period of his time, thankfully, he believed their pursuers had finally gone off elsewhere. "Okay, I think they're gone," Max whispered to his companion.

"_They're_? They're! What are they!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Chill Kenny, I don't know," Max attempted to calm his friend, whom was obviously in panic. Kenny tried to calm his nerves.

"Whose idea of a sick joke is this?" Kenny exclaimed. Max looked over at his friend sadly. He'd like to know too. How did this always seem to happen to them? Max was really beginning to get fed up. But, this person, or persons, or creature, seemed toe be sure they would perish. Max's throat tightened as he the word echoed through his mind. Perish meant die. Die. They could die here! They would die here!

"Max," Max was woken from his musings. He looked down at the shorter teen, who's voice had quieted and anxiety was present on his features, "You're shaking…" Then the fact dawned on Max himself, he was indeed shaking…he quickly gripped his shoulders to quiet their activity as best he could.

"Oh," He said before giving a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh, yea, me too…EXCEPT THAT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE AND SOME SICKO HAS MADE US PART OF HIS SADISTIC 'GAME'!" Kenny yelled. The shorter teen had lost that quiet and anxiety and it had turned back into the hysterics of a nervous breakdown. Max partly listened to his friend's voice, but his ears seemed to have the attraction of other attention. Max strained to hear, but it was no use over Kenny. He strained again, but still couldn't make anything out. He got annoyed.

"Kenny, sh!" Max hushed him. Kenny stopped his tantrum.

"Wha-?" Kenny asked at the abruptness of his friend; then the teen became aware of Max's demeanor, showing the blonde's thoughts were elsewhere. Max brought a finger to his lips.

"I hear something," Max whispered before crouching down in the damp cave and grabbing a stick. Kenny felt his breathing begin to cease as fear began to overcome his hysterics; Kenny hesitantly pulled out the needles. The two crept quietly towards the opening of the cave whilst hiding in the shadows; their silence so well kept that all that was heard was the dripping water in the cave falling to the ground and the hushed breathing of the two. "When I say so, let em' have it," Kenny tensed and hesitated, but obliged. As they skulked closer to the entrance of the cave, they heard the steps of a trespasser draw nearer. "One," Kenny inhaled and stood behind Max. "Two." He readied himself as did Max. "THREE!" Their weapons came crashing at the intruder and their ears were filled with a shrill, female scream.

--------------------

Max: Look Tyson, If i use some of your grades i can spell the word 'DAD' !

lol. I thought i'd try out one of mi first cliffies :) lol. Sorry, it was prolly really boring and crappy, and I'm soo sorry! really, i am! I really want to thank my wonderful reviewes (as of now, if i didnt get you, I'm sorry!): Tevera Raincoat (Whom i didnt get to reply to personally, so thank-you for the reivew and I'm glad you liked), Softball91, Molly Yokunaii, Nemi the Dragon, Jellybean-kitty, Izolda, As Silent As The Shadows, Angelic Kitsune, and Sky D. Thank-you soo much you guyzz -hugs- I luvv you (dnq)! Well, I'm going to shut up now and go read for my book report. lol. I'm sorry it wasnt that interesting and that it was really crappy, I promise, more excitement to come :). && yea, i kno, there was NO kai in this chappy - hides head and waits to be attacked by Kai Hiwatari fans-, sorry, his importance and stuff really picks up in later chapters, so there'll be a lot of him soon. I thought Kenny would have a nevous breakdown sometime in his life too, lol. i thought up more of the plot for later chapters while i was in Geometry this morning, lol. I hope you could enjoy! Thank you for reading, i don't deserve all my precious readers & reviewers! lol. Hope you liked. Please review, all criticism and such welcome.

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

aka Jess


	3. Screams

Heyy…this is the fourth time I've written this authors note. The first time I was happy, the second time I was pissed, and third I was sad, now I'm melancholy. My computer was being retarded and kept messing up! Continuously! Just er! And now the chappy's all messed up and I'm soo sorry! Really, I am! Just… I've spent like three+ hours on this. My friends is coming, my parents just left, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry. I just feel really bad about it. I'm really unimpressed w/ myself. I also don't have time to reHTML it…sorry, I'll do it eventually. I'm sorry! Dammit, I could freakin' cry! Just…errr! damn! (any of you authors who have had this happen, you know what I'm talking about) 

Kai: Yea… I think she's going to have a breakdown.

Moonlight Serenity: Shut up Kai! –closes eyes, folds arms against chest, and leans against wall-

Hilary: And this is one of her displays of her Kai-like moments, which all of you have been lucky not to see so far. Just wait till she gets pissed off, it gets even better…

Moonlight Serenity: Hn. I don't own beyblade.

Kai: On with the fic.

-------------

This Fatal 'Game'

-------------

_"Max," Max was woken from his musings. He looked down at the shorter teen, who's voice had quieted and anxiety was present on his features, "You're shaking…" Then the fact dawned on Max himself, he was indeed shaking…he quickly gripped his shoulders to quiet their activity as best he could._

"_Oh," He said before giving a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine."_

"_Oh, yea, me too…EXCEPT THAT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE AND SOME SICKO HAS MADE US PART OF HIS SADISTIC 'GAME'!" Kenny yelled. The shorter teen had lost that quiet and anxiety and it had turned back into the hysterics of a nervous breakdown. Max partly listened to his friend's voice, but his ears seemed to have the attraction of other attention. Max strained to hear, but it was no use over Kenny. He strained again, but still couldn't make anything out. He got annoyed._

"_Kenny, sh!" Max hushed him. Kenny stopped his tantrum._

"_Wha-?" Kenny asked at the abruptness of his friend; then the teen became aware of Max's demeanor, showing the blonde's thoughts were elsewhere. Max brought a finger to his lips._

"_I hear something," Max whispered before crouching down in the damp cave and grabbing a stick. Kenny felt his breathing begin to cease as fear began to overcome his hysterics; Kenny hesitantly pulled out the needles. The two crept quietly towards the opening of the cave whilst hiding in the shadows; their silence so well kept that all that was heard was the dripping water in the cave falling to the ground and the hushed breathing of the two. "When I say so, let em' have it," Kenny tensed and hesitated, but obliged. As they skulked closer to the entrance of the cave, they heard the steps of a trespasser draw nearer. "One," Kenny inhaled and stood behind Max. "Two." He readied himself as did Max. "THREE!" Their weapons came crashing at the intruder and their ears were filled with a shrill, female scream._

Chapter Three: 

Screams

The wind howled and whispered against pale, Russian skin. The sky was gray; however, it seemed to hold a slight blue tone in the distance. The forest rustled as the wind blew against leaves and it sounded as if the forest, the trees, the rocks, the cliffs, were having conversation with each other as the wind echoed off each object. Slate-haired Kai Hiwatari trekked forward through the thick forest, cutting down any obstacles with the sleek machete he'd found beside him after closer inspection of where he'd originally woken. He'd been walking for what he could guess was an hour or two, yet had seen nor heard any of his teammates…his friends…. Around an hour or so ago, he'd believed he had found World Champion Beyblader Tyson Kinomiya, but that theory proved to be wrong, in fact, it had been someone, or something, chasing him. Very luckily, with Kai's impressive skills and strength, he lost whatever had been after him. He sort of missed it…at least he was doing _something_, not just wandering with no luck aimlessly through a deep forest.

Despite how Kai never showed it, he really was worried about his friends. Yes, his friends, not reluctant teammates, not just teammates, they were more then that. He always kept an eye out for them. Right now, he did _not_ like the fact he could not find them, especially if they were dumped off in this psycho forest. And he really, really didn't like the fact he couldn't find a certain ruby-eyed brunette. She'd really grown on him…she truly had. He had also grown quite fond of her: always looking out for her safety, watching over her, doing anything (not making it known of course) to be around her. He could've sworn the first time he saw her, something changed… that's why he'd been so rude when they'd first met, he didn't know why he had gotten this feeling when she was around. But, now he knew why. It was because…he _loved_ her.

-----------------------

_With Ray and Tyson_

"Wha-What the heck is that?" Tyson exclaimed as he leaned against a tree and tried his best not to collapse as he panted in exhaustion, vision foggy and breathing ragged.

"I don't know," Ray said as he leaned against a tree as well, using his arm to hold himself up right. He could hardly believe what was going on. What was happening…what was happening right this second!

"You seem to say that a lot lately…" Tyson muttered. Ray rolled his eyes.

"I think we lost them," Ray finally said as he glanced over at the navy-haired boy.

"I _hope_ we lost them," Tyson added as a note. That's when he noticed Ray pointing at something. The look on Ray's face was a mixture of stricken shock that was being held back and fearful manner. A demeanor across Ray's features that said he didn't believe what was going on. Tyson couldn't help but widen his eyes and look over his shoulders. Ray spoke calmly, defying what his features were saying for him.

"Dude, we didn't…" at those words Tyson knew exactly what they would have to do. They would have to run again. They would have to try and keep their lives.

----------------------

_Max and Kenny_

"Ahh!" The shrill scream broke out just as Max swung the stick and it came in contact with something hard, making a thunderous cracking sound. Max's eyes widened…he was sure he knew that scream… He looked beneath him, and asked the name that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Hilary?" He questioned. The girl was standing beneath him looking as if the force of Max's blow had pushed her back to the point of starting a back bend. In front of her was a long, man-made pole with pointed ends, successfully blocking and protecting her from the boy's attack. Hilary sighed relief and fell backwards to the ground.

"I thought I was a goner…" She heaved an exhausted sigh and let her head flop backwards; her weapon lay sprawled out beside her and her hair was disheveled; cold sweat was visible on her face

"Oh my gosh, Hilary! I'm so sorry!" Max blurted and dropped the stick at his sudden realization. Kenny sighed in relief and tucked away his weapons. Max quickly realized his mistake… This was no attacker like it had been before; he'd just about struck Hilary! If she hadn't screamed they might've killed the girl! The color drained from the boys already pale face at that thought. He…h-he almost _murdered_ Hilary…

"Max?" Hilary said as she leaned her head up to get a good look at the boy whom seemed to have spaced off.

"Oh…yea?" He seemed distant.

"Are you-" She didn't even get to finish her words of 'Are you okay?'. Max had stopped her.

"DON'T SAY IT!" He suddenly exclaimed after he figured out what she would say next. He could practically feel the confusion emanating off his close friends. He leaned down beside her, out of Kenny's hearing. "Ix-nay on the okay," He whispered then gestured his eyes towards Kenny, "Dude's having some breakdowns…" Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Yea…hey, other then me, have you guys seen anyone? How did we get here? Do you know what's going on? Did you start off with the others? What's going on?" Questions began to pour from Hilary's mouth. Max reached a hand out to help the girl off the ground. "Oh, and why do I have a pole?"

"In order: No; I don't know; I have no clue; Just me and Max; Something that's probably not good; and Max and I both had weapons when we woke up, so I suppose that's yours…well, Max got a rope…" Kenny corrected the last part as he shoved his glasses upwards on his nose.

/------------/

The trio wandered through the forest, traipsing over random forest floor obstacles and trying not to make anything want to kill them… if things didn't already. Max and Kenny returned Hilary's ribbon, and Hilary kept thanking God that she had decided to wear tennis shoes that day and a reasonable out fit. They'd been trying to find their way and not get lost, also trying to track the others, but, with no such luck on either endeavor.

"I'm worried…" Hilary finally spoke her mind. "Do you think everyone is alright?"

"I-I" Max wasn't sure what to answer, "Yea, I'm sure."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. He put on a smile.

"Sure," He smiled cheerfully. Very convincingly if anyone would say so.

"You're lying," She stated simply.

"What?" How had she seen through that? "I'm not a five year-old Max, you don't have to lie to me," Hilary said.

"Oh," He said. He was about to say something else when Hilary stopped abruptly after jumping over a fallen tree in the way. "What's up?" He asked her. She paused before answering.

"It's nothing…" She put on a fake, cheery smile. 'I'm sure it was just the wind,' she added mentally, trying to convince herself. Hilary had also had an experience with the shady figures chasing after her. It was a good thing she pole-vaulted with her weapon. …The noise came again… "It's not the wind," She said somberly, accidentally out loud.

"What?" Max whirled around to look at the girl. She was standing perfectly still. The wind hummed in her ears, but that was not the sound, it was the rustling of leaves. "It's not the wind," She whispered again, her voice slightly more panicky.

"Hil?" Max questioned.

"Oh my God, RUN!" She exclaimed. Just as she said this the sound of heavy thuds, jumping out of branches in the trees, sounded behind them. Max and Kenny needn't hear anymore. They broke out into a dead sprint. A dead sprint for their lives.

/-----------/

"What are these things?" Hilary tried to hide her panic, but managed not to hide the alarm.

"I don't know…." Kenny said as he panted.

"I don't want to find out…" Max added. Suddenly Hilary yelled out, Max could barely stand the way her voice came out. His head was whirling.

"DUCK!" The female brunette yelled. A dark figure had landed between the group of three. Terror. Pure fear and terror.

"Run!" Someone finally managed to yell, no one was sure who of him or her had, but someone did. The three all sprinted off, none noticing the group had separated.

---------------------------

_With Tyson and Ray_

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Tyson panted.

"Me either," Ray agreed through breathless gasps. If only their attacker would let up…which after seeing a dagger go flying through the air rapidly and hit the tree between the two, they knew it was not going to happen.

"Hey, Ty, make me a promise," Ray said as they run. Tyson had the feeling he would regret it, but had no time to think. He nodded. "Tyson, no matter what, keep running till you get away!" Ray said as the two vaulted from the tree.

"What?" Tyson asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just incase…" Ray said.

"No! Ray, no, don't talk like that!" Tyson burst.

"Dude, I'm being realistic. Just…keep going…" Ray said as the two rounded a tree. The color in Tyson's face drained. Could this possibly be their demise? What about the others? We're they all okay? Was this a dream? When Tyson tore his leg on a brier he knew it was no dream. He hissed, but nonetheless continued. In a stir of events, the two were separated, running diagonally from each other, getting further and further apart, separated by multitudes of trees and leaves and shrubbery.

"Ray!" Tyson called for his friend but kept going. 'I promised…dammit I promised!' he cursed mentally and bit his tongue hard.

/-----/

Tyson continued stubbornly onward. He had the feeling his attacker was almost off his trail, but he kept running just for precaution. Why did Ray have to make him damn promise? The boy continued darting through the woods, but something caught his stormy, angered eyes. Blonde. Blonde hair. Blonde hair! MAX!

"Max!" Tyson said in disbelief.

"Tyson?" Max questioned. Sure enough, Tyson was running by. The boy came to a stop. Kenny was there too after closer inspection.

"Are you guys alright?" Tyson exclaimed as he neared the blonde. Max nodded grimly.

"We just got away from…whatever was chasing us," Kenny said; Tyson could tell the teen was out of breath. He ignored the fact though and grabbed Max by the shoulders.

"Listen. Have you guys seen Ray?" Tyson shook Max's shoulders in disposition and alarm. Max declined.

"No, we haven't," Kenny said. At this Tyson seemed to lose so much of his vivid livelihood. The teen dropped to the ground.

"Ty?" Max neared him.

"Ray, why did you have to make me damn promise?" Tyson mumbled to no one. He looked up at his friend's inquisitive stares.

"Tyson, have you seen Hilary?" Kenny asked hopefully. Tyson looked at them in confusion. They took it as a 'no'.

"How about Kai?" Max added with anticipation.

"No. I haven't seen Kai at all. You see, I woke up and I was with Ray. Then these guys came after us when we we're looking for everyone. He made me promise to keep going no matter what… he made me promise before I knew what I was promising to do. Damn. We got separated, and I had to keep my promise, I have no idea where he is now…" Tyson trailed off. Tyson grabbed the backpack from his waist, he'd been holding it while the two had walked. He reached in and pulled out his shurikans. Kenny understood and pulled out his needles.

"Us too," Max said.

"We-we, Max and I, woke up in the same place. People started chasing us in a similar situation. We sort of, ran into…no, attacked Hilary, thinking she was one of them when we were hiding in a cave; we weren't with her long. She apparently had fought off and ran from two as well. Then _they_ chased us all. When the man dropped from the tree, she must've ran in the other direction," Kenny said gloomily.

"Wait, so, If it was you and Max, and Ray and I, then Hilary was with Kai?" Tyson said optimistically.

"No. She hadn't seen him. She woke up alone," Max said; another wave of grimness washed over them. "She had this pole thing."

"So far we've gathered that everyone woke up in a similar situation. Everyone had been knocked out and left in the forest. Everyone had a weapon. Max and I, you and Ray, all had a backpack with some sort of supplies. It still doesn't make since though. This is an awful enigma," Chief said.

"Oh," Tyson said numbly, before losing his temper in the opposite demeanor and punching the ground.

"We're going to die here…" He thundered. He looked up at his friends, but didn't find what he expected.

_SMACK! _Chief had smacked him! Kenny had smacked Tyson! Tyson felt his cheek heat up and sting.

"Who're you?" Kenny inquired to the boy with a reddening cheek, glowing with a handprint.

"What?" Tyson asked bewildered. Had Kenny gone off the deep end?

"The Tyson Kinomiya I know would never talk like that," Chief continued.

"Yea!" Max agreed, "The Tyson Kinomiya I know never gives up!"

"He never accepts defeat!"

"He would do anything for his friends!"

"Guys…" Tyson was moved, "It's just…" Max gave him a hand up.

"Look, Tyson, Kenny and I are still here! We're alive! You're alive! Why wouldn't the others be alive? But they can't do it alone, and you can't do it alone, so we're going to find them and get out of here!" Max said. Tyson stood and smiled at his friend. The blonde American smirked.

---------------------

_Hilary_

"Hehuh-hehhuh-huuhh-hehh," Hilary panted as she ran. 'I ran the wrong way! Where are they!' Her mind screamed frantically as she ran. She could still hear the booming feet behind her, hot on her trail, but not quite at her heels. She planted her pole into the ground and used it to make a sharp turn, making sure to grab the pole and take it with her. She continued running full speed, her heart felt as though it would give out as she padded over a fallen stump and a creek. "I don't know how much longer I can –hehhuh- do this," She said to herself as she tried to distance herself from the attackers. She tried to run through the thicker forest, though it would mean more obstacles, and twice the chances of getting lost, she could at least possibly lose the _whatevers_ on her trail. She decided it was best and quickly headed through the thick trees.

/-------/

Hilary believed she now had good distance on whatever was chasing her, but she couldn't be sure. She continuously gazed over her shoulder to check for anything coming up behind her. But, whenst looking behind oneself, one loses track of what's in front of them. Hilary found this out the hard way.

"HOUH!" She grunted as she collided with something warm and firmly muscled; it definitely was no tree. She'd had the air knocked out of her and she was sent flying backwards onto her rear. She looked up.

"RAY?" She exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Hilary?" He questioned wearily as he rubbed his head.

"Oh my God!" She jumped up and embraced the neko-jin. "I didn't think I'd ever see you, or Tyson, or…or…Kai," She said the last name much more softly. Ray smirked, 'You two better get together sooner or later, and it better be sooner,' Ray was broken from his musings when he saw the brunettes eyes widen and her body stiffen. "Ray," She whispered in his ear softly; then, the second time, became more terror filled and she shrieked "RAY!"

The two reunited friend's bolted up like lightening, each knowing what she meant. Making sure to keep an eye on one another, they treaded through the forest with their pursuers at their heels. Hilary could imagine the hot breath on the back of her neck and shuddered.

"I don't think we can lose them!" Hilary exclaimed between gasps. She didn't think she could ever do anymore running again. Ever.

"I know," Ray answered back and huffed in air.

"Hey-hey, Ray! I can hear a river!" Hilary suddenly announced. Ray closed his eyes and listened as he ran.

"Yea! Yea! Okay, let's run towards there! Maybe we'll be able to get these 'things' off our backs!" He replied in anxiousness.

As the two teetered and weaved through trees, stepped and jumped over fallen trees, dodged and avoided holes, they ran over the forest, approaching the river faster and faster. Hilary could almost smell the water. But, when they reached the edge of the dense forest, their hopes were shattered… The river had an immense, massive, straight down drop off to the water. They couldn't survive that!

"What're we going to do?" Hilary was almost in hysterics. Ray didn't have time to reply. Four daggers shot towards the duo, narrowly missing. Another two shot and the two friends gasped as Hilary's arm, and Ray's shoulder, were grazed and blood began to flow.

"JUMP!" They locked hands and went over the edge. The last sound was Ray's yell and Hilary' shriek in high-pitched fright, horror, and dread. Her scream gave off the terror that was coursing through her, the panic of the end…. Her scream pierced the entire forest, sending chills up the spines of all and any who heard.

-----------------------

As groups of the Bladebreakers wandered through the forest, the inhumane voice came over the loud speaker again, the microphone adjustments echoing through the trees as black birds took off into the sky. The voice came over in less of a snarl, more in a sinister, dark, sadistic happiness, low tone. And the words, the words pierced the hearts of the ones who heard. Their world halted and shock took over. Some fell to the ground, others were just wide-eyed… how was it possible? No…

"Two Down." They could practically feel the man sneer.

-------------------------------------

Moonlight Serenity: -arms still crossed eyes still closed- hn.

Tyson: Dude, that's so Kai's thing!

hahaha, evil cliffy :)

lol.

Let me thank my reviewers, whom I really don't deserve: thank you guys! I luv you! So much! So much! So much! I'm sorry it was a disappointment. I'm kinda not happy right now…so, I'll just leave it at this. Please Review and tell me what you thought

Luv,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

-------

"Breathe (2 am)" Just came on the radio

-smiles softly-

---------


	4. Are We Dead?

Heyy ppls! It's Friday the thirteenth, woot-woot (hope nobody had bad luck!) !!! Hahaha, I'm beating the damned system that always deletes my author notes: from now on, I'll write the authors note in the actual document before I submit, not just the edit. Haha, what now!!?? (sorry, much too much sugar lately) Well, I'm not pissed off like the last chapter, lol, though I am disappointed greatly w/ this chapter. God, I suck. Heh, oh well, the later chapters will be better, promise! Oh, btw, I wrote chapter eight on Monday…it's like 5,300 some damn words! Lol. Well, it's been a long week, and I'm very tired, but I don't really care lol. I really hope you like this chapter, and it doesn't disappoint, it's a bit of a bore and a filler I suppose. A lot of you have been asking…begging…for some KaiHil soon, well, there's little hints here I added that weren't previously included just cause I luv ya (dnq) and you've put up w/ enough of my shit. I promise, I'll make-up for all the lacking KaiHil chapters when the tow finally meet…especially in chappy eight –devious smile- Well, I'll shut up now, I hope you can enjoy, I was kinda out of it when I edited this, just really tired, you know? I hope it doesn't suck, though it does. Sorry for all mistakes, OOCness, crappyness, grammar, you know-the usual. Lol. (sorry, I was in a hurry…oh, and btw, if there's HTML errors, I'll come back and fix them as soon as I have a chance! Sorry, im in a rush!) (oh, sorry this chap prolly won't make sense, i'm such a bad writer! sorry!)

Moonlight Serenity: -smacks hands triumphantly and walks into room. All eyes instantly go to her- What!?

Mariah: -cocks eyebrow suspiciously- What did you do?

Moonlight Serenity: -laughs nervously- nothing…

Max: Hey, where's Kai? –question distracts everyone from Jess-

Ray: I don't know, last time I saw him…he and Jess were arguing over how stupid she was…?

Moonlight Serenity: I told him I'm not stupid, I'm just clumsy, and stupid –triumphant until she realizes all attention is back on her, though they ignored her stupidity-

Ray: Where's Kai, Jess?

Moonlight Serenity: -laughs nervously as eyes dart around room- I didn't lock him in a closet, nuh-uh, no wayyy

Ray: Right. Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade. Or a brain… or coordination…or a stable mood…or decent people skills…or her sanity…

Moonlight Serenity: oh, rub it in why don'tcha! Aside from that, anyways, this update is dedicated to Angelic Kitsune. (ps, Kitsune, don't be offended cuzz the chapter is really lousy, i just thought u deserved a dedication, you really do, and i didnt think it should be a whole week before you got one, so i did it now, and it just happened to be a bad chap...sorry, I'll make it up to you!)

I hope you all can enjoy. Sorry the chapter sucks.

Kai: -locked in some unknown closet with a gag in his mouth- omfwshderfkk! Oo, njsslteetaellowwuveerruedaeot!(translation: on with the fic! Oh, and Jess let me the hell out of here, you idiot!)

---------------

This Fatal 'Game'

------------------

_As the two teetered and weaved through trees, stepped and jumped over fallen trees, dodged and avoided holes, they ran over the forest, approaching the river faster and faster. Hilary could almost smell the water. But, when they reached the edge of the dense forest, their hopes were shattered… The river had an immense, massive, straight down drop off to the water. They couldn't survive that!_

"_What're we going to do!?" Hilary was almost in hysterics. Ray didn't have time to reply. Four daggers shot towards the duo, narrowly missing. Another two shot and the two friends gasped as Hilary's arm, and Ray's shoulder, were grazed and blood began to flow. _

"_JUMP!" They locked hands and went over the edge. The last sound was Ray's yell and Hilary' shriek in high-pitched fright, horror, and dread. Her scream gave off the terror that was coursing through her, the panic of the end…. Her scream pierced the entire forest, sending chills up the spines of all and any who heard. _

_-----------------------_

_As groups of the Bladebreakers wandered through the forest, the inhumane voice came over the loud speaker again, the microphone adjustments echoing through the trees as black birds took off into the sky. The voice came over in less of a snarl, more in a sinister, dark, sadistic happiness, low tone. And the words, the words pierced the hearts of the ones who heard. Their world halted and shock took over. Some fell to the ground, others were just wide-eyed… how was it possible? No…_

"_Two Down." They could practically feel the man sneer._

Chapter Four: 

Are We Dead?

Every bone in the body of dual-haired Kai Hiwatari cringed. He completely stopped and let the machete drop to his side. 'No…' Two…two down? Two were dead! His…his friends…two of his friends were dead! How!? He couldn't believe it. He stood completely frozen, almost oblivious to rustling forest around him as the wind blew through the trees. His eyes, once a void of emotion, hardened into a glare as he stared at the ground. He gritted his teeth. He reached down and grabbed the machete, his anger completely consuming every very fiber of his being, and without looking, he brought his arm and the weapon up, slamming it sideways into the tree, getting the weapon stuck into the thick bark. Someone was going to pay… but, through all the Hiwatari's rage, his insides were filled with sorrow…he'd lost two of them…two of them were forever _gone_…

Completely ignoring the dying of his insides, team captain Kai of the Bladebreakers charged off in the direction his keen intuition told him to go.

------------------------

As the group of three had begun their best search yet for their friends, they stopped at the rustling intercom system. Those words…those words…they, someone was, dead! How!? Who!? Was it…who was it? Kai? Hilary? Ray? Did it matter who, I mean, they were gone! They were irreplaceable, and Tyson, Kenny and Max didn't believe they could live without one of their friends. Who had done this? What had happened? How? _Why_…? Each felt a lump in their throat. Max raised his head and clenched his fists at his sides to control his emotions. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out, then roughly shoved him aside and let him drop to the forest floor to bleed to a slow death.

"So-Someone is-" They could hear the blonde choking back sobs and trying to hide them. Kenny and Tyson watched their friend with sad, sorrowful, attentive eyes. "Someone is still out there…and, we're going to find them. C'mon, it's not over yet," Max gulped and attempted to regain his composure, trying to shake the distress from his body. Tyson nodded as best he could. 'Why…?' it was like a despaired cry in his mind. "Somebody is going to pay…"

/--/

They dragged onwards in a deadly silence. Deadly… that word. Deadly, the word brought new meaning. Dead, Two of them. Dead. Gone. Forever. The end. HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? A lot of things had happened to them before, but now, now one of them was really gone…. Tyson Kinomiya never thought he would pick up a beyblade again. Kenny wondered if he could ever survive without his friends. And Max wondered for his and his friend's lives…and their sanity…for surely he was beginning to lose his grip on his own.

------------------------------

Hilary's flesh felt cold and the world felt surreal as she and Ray jumped over that edge. She could practically feel her life passing before her eyes as her blood ran cold when she could no longer feel her feet touching the ground. This would be the end…

Hilary was astounded when instead of feeling herself plunge to her death in the rapid paced, massively dropped, water, she instead felt herself on the ground, on a hill to be more exact, flipping, rolling, falling, tumbling downwards. So there was a slight riverbank after all…. Hilary and Ray's hands broke as they rolled down the hill like rag-dolls. Hilary felt her ankle bump into a large rock and bang off; she felt dirt in her hair and clothes; she felt pain shooting through her body every time she jostled into something; she could taste blood in her mouth. Hilary was beginning to wonder if they should've just faced the men, or jumped into the water and died…at least it would be over then.

'NO!' her mind shrieked as she rolled and her mind wandered to another realm. 'No, what am I thinking!' she screamed mentally. She envisioned the face of Kai Hiwatari briefly, and his name breathed through her soul 'Kai…oh, God, Kai,' her soul inhaled his being. ' I'm not going to give up! I'm not going to die, I don't want to die! Snap out of it, Tatibana, dammit!' Finally with this last wave, she felt composure start to take back over her. 'Ray! Oh, God, where's Ray?' With all the effort she could muster, she found a way to check on her companion. 'Let him be okay…' she prayed.

"Ray!" She managed to mutter out, bringing her mind back from that surreal world. The words left her rasping throat barely audible enough for the neko-jin to hear.

"Hilary, it's okay, I'm right here," He called back as he rolled down the hill as well.

Hilary at long last felt flat ground underneath of her and she threw her arm out to catch herself, using her hands and feet to stop herself. When she did this though, she only became more aware of the pain in her ankle. She hissed and felt tears prick her eyes. _Thud! _She felt the world stop spinning, but she remained nauseous and dizzy, and the way she landed didn't help her ankle at all. She instantly got as upright as possible and glanced for Ray, finding him about four feet from her, also bruised up with the occasional bloody wound. 'Oh my God' She felt like screaming for joy, but thought it better not to in their current situation.

"Are-are you alright?" Hilary managed out. Ray touched his arm and head and leg.

"I-I think so," He stuttered. "How about you?" She nodded despite the throbbing pain. They looked at each other as everything sunk in. They now were on the edge of the river, on an itty-bitty flat bank; they looked up the hill, almost steep enough to be called a cliff, they rolled from. Hilary fell back and groaned as did Ray. Ray tried to hold his stomach, but he wasn't sure his attempts would work. Hilary bit her tongue before speaking as she lie back on the moist ground over the river bank. "Are we dead?" She finally asked, a groan evident in her voice. Ray managed to laugh lightly; luckily he'd managed to hold down his breakfast…or whatever he'd eaten last.

-----------------------------

Slate hair flashed through the forest at Kai Hiwatari's rushing and quick movements. His arms were down at his sides, used to propel him when needed. His anger was unmaskable. He couldn't understand… He cut through a tree hanging in the way and ran around it. Then, he heard voices…was it a good sign? Or a bad sign? Was it the people from before who'd chased after him? The people who killed his friends? 'Don't lose it now, Hiwatari' He firmly commanded himself. Whoever it may be, they appeared to be walking and had taken no notice to him. As he neared, not knowing he was still running pretty swift and quickly, he squinted for a clearer view: Blonde hair, navy hair, and the brunette hair of a male…that meant… that they… Ray…and 'Hilary…' Not knowing he was still running, he burst through the bushes and managed to skid to halt before his team. Sure enough, they were there, unharmed…so…that really meant. Sure he was glad they were okay, he was overjoyed, but still, two were gone…_she_ was gone. _She_ was dead, and he never told her….

At the same time as Kai burst through the bushes, the same thought was crossing the others minds as they saw him **(a/n** _the thoughtthat Ray and Hilary were dead, not that they never told Hilary, lol, it's KaiHil, remember??lol_….Ray and Hilary had died that fateful day, no doubt a horrible experience. Tyson dropped to his knees.

"They're…they're…" He stuttered out as a few tears began to fall. The clear liquid streaked down Kenny's face and Max's as well, despite all attempts to suppress those liquid stains. Kai could only stare at the ground and clench his fists. Tyson looked up hopefully. "You haven't - happened to see Ray and Hilary? Have you?" The navy-haired boy asked. Kai couldn't meet his gaze and instead turned his head and clenched his teeth. Kenny got to his knees beside Tyson.

Max knew Kai liked Hilary…loved Hilary… Max knew, even if Kai didn't, that Hilary loved Kai. And though Kai was not crying before them, Max knew the teen was falling apart inside himself. How could anyone live through that? Tyson seemed to have the same thought and looked up at Kai.

"Kai…Kai-I know Ray was one of your best friends…and I know… you had something special with…" He couldn't find the right words, he couldn't find any words, he couldn't think at all, "I know you liked Hilary…" Tyson didn't know what or how else to say. Kai grimaced as he continued to look at the ground. Kai, almost inaudibly, he didn't know or care if his friends heard or not, spoke softly and harshly all at once.

"No, Tyson, I _loved_ her."

------------------

"Ow," Hilary flinched after putting very little weight on her ankle as she leant against a walk to stand.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked with concern.

"Yea, just a scratch!" She brushed off, trying to hide the fact it was NOT just a scratch. He cocked an eyebrow. "Really!" He sighed.

"Okay, we better try and climb up there and try and find better shelter then this: if it rains-" He gestured towards clouds in the distance, "We're drowned rats," Hilary nodded.

"Sure, let's get moving," Hilary smiled… 'Moving, ow…not going to happen,' Her ankle had already bruised and swollen…

Okay, STANDING was difficult, how the hell was the brunette supposed to walk to the hill, let alone Walk/CLIMB up it!? She put all the weight on her hand leant against the boulder and tried to push herself forward as Ray walked towards the hill with tense movement from his wounds. Hilary instantly fell to the ground at the first step… if you could call it a first step. 'Damn! C'mon! I'm such a wimp!' she mentally growled at her incapability. Ray hadn't seemed to notice the lacking brunette as he put his hands on the ground to start the steep walk/climb. Hilary tried to steady herself and stood. No luck. She fell again. It hurt too much. _Way_ too much. She rubbed her ankle and bit her lip.

This time, Ray had now noticed the girl was not with him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw the brunette hunched over the ground.

"Hil?" He questioned momentarily before rushing over to her. She instantly looked up and inaudibly cursed at her own stupidity. She put on a smile…

"Oh, I'm alright; keep going!" She tried to wave him off, yet she didn't stand… He didn't believe a word of it. He hurried over to her and sat on the ground beside her. She was holding her ankle…

"Yea, Hil, sure you're alright," He stated almost harshly; he softened a bit at her worrisome alarm on her features; scolding her like that wasn't helping, "Kai would kill me if something even _touched_ a hair on your head, I don't want to think about what would happen if you were hurt," This seemed to surprise the girl. Her eyes had widened slightly and she tried to suppress a blush.

"Really?" She couldn't help herself but to ask. Ray smirked.

"Really. Now, let me see your ankle," Hilary stuck out her left ankle… the unharmed one. Ray knew the girl was too stubborn. "Other ankle, Hil," He poised. She huffed and attempted to harshly reveal her right ankle, but it lost the affect when she whimpered. Ray looked at the Hilary's right ankle: it was swollen, bruised, and red… probably not broken or sprained, not too badly anyway, but not good either. "My God, Hilary! Why didn't you say anything!?" He asked her flabbergasted. She crossed her arms.

"You're hurt too," She protested. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, there's no way you can walk on your own," He said to her. She was confused now. He slowly helped her up trying not to hurt her. "Man, when Kai finds out about this…let's just say I don't want to be the bastard that dropped us here and pulling the strings or the things chasing us," She smiled faintly as she leaned against his shoulder for support, using him like a crutch. The two began to walk/climb up the steep incline. "The irony of Tyson having the med kit."

/---------/

It had taken at least forty-five minutes to an hour to get up the riverbank. With Hilary's ankle and Ray's injuries, it was lucky they made it up at all. Looking down it now they wondered how they did….no, they felt muscles throbbing, they _definitely_ did. Hilary and Ray lay back against the ground, panting. The sun had begun to set while they were climbing, and now the sun had almost completely disappeared. The two huffed and puffed air.

"I think we should walk until a little after the sun sets, try and find the others, get up early tomorrow and keep looking," Ray managed to sputter out.

"Yea," Hilary rasped as her chest moved up and down with her breathing, "I think the 'whatevers' think we're well…well, we're" she gulped, "_dead_…" she trailed off at the end, "I suppose that gives us the element of surprise," The girl said, attempting to look at the bright side.

/------/

The sun was now set and had been set for at least an hour. Hilary Tatibana and Ray Kon were both sitting in a secluded, no-one-would-ever-suspect part of the forest, so they could rest and keep up their 'element of surprise' and remain _'dead' _. Hilray sighed as she listened to the crickets chirp and sipped some of the only fresh water they had.

"I wish I would've had the medic stuff, then we might be able to fix up your ankle," Ray said. They could light no fire because it would give them away..

"Not to mention help you; don't forget, you're hurt too, Ray Kon," Hilary smirked and scolded.

"Well, your attitude and general 'Hilaryness' don't seem to be broken," He smarted off. She play pouted.

"That hurt."

"Not as bad as walking all the way here," he reminded. Hilary groaned at the memory. It was NOT easy. She and Ray had trouble with walking and getting around, leaning on each other as best and painless as possible as they tried to move. "Tomorrow we'll either be a bit better, or worse…"

"Tomorrow…heh…we've been here all day. It feels like eternity," Hilary sighed and gazed into the black distance. On their walk they discussed all they knew of the place so far and what of the others. Ray's mind drifted to Mariah…he missed her. Where was she? Did she miss him? Did she even know he was gone? He pictured her pretty face in his mind.

Ray was woken from his musings as Hilary's voice spoke softly, as if she was in a trance.

"Do…do you think the others are okay? Do you think…they're dead…I mean something like what happened to us could've just as easily happened to them…" Hilary removed her gaze from the stars to the raven-haired boy. Ray lightened the mood despite he didn't know either.

"Nah, I think they're doing fine. Tyson is too annoying and stubborn to die; Max is too happy; Kenny is too smart; Don't even get me started with Kai: First, he's strong, mentally and physically. Second, he's stubborn. And third, though he may not show it, I don't think he'd ever let anything happen to any of us…especially you, Hilary," Hilary blushed at his comment. "Well, I suppose we should try to sleep," The neko-jin yawned. Hilary merely nodded.

"Should we take turns keeping watch?" She asked.

"I suppose that would be a good idea," He answered truthfully.

"Then I'll go first, I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping tonight anyways," She said.

"Okay, wake me up at my turn or you get slightly suspicious. Night Hil," He said.

"G'night, Ray," She said. She really had to ask. She had to know 'Kai…' "R-Ray, does Kai really like me?" She asked quietly and looked over at the teen. Too late…the boy was asleep, perfectly logical after such a day. "I guess I'll find out…please be aright," She whispered.

---------------

Moonlight Serenity: dun-dun-dun, what'll happen to Kai??

Sorry, it sucked! I'm sorry! Ah, and I'm in a hurry! I'm really sorry guys! I promise the next chapter will be totally awesome! Sorry again! Ahh, why am I so bad at this!! Lol. Anyways. I really want to thank my awesome reviewers: (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry) MuLan123456, As Silent As The Shadows, softball91, Nemi The Dragon, Jellybean-Kitty, Molly Yokunaii, Angelic Kitsune, Sam. –hugs- you guys are great and I don't deserve you! Thanks for reading! I hope you could like and it wasn't too much of a disappointment. Well, I gotta call my friend then go looking for a date to Homecoming. Please review, tell me if you liked, didn't like, suggestions, or just to update soon, anything, I love getting reviews! Thanks so much to everyone! Sorry that I have such crazy mood swings too! Ttyl!

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	5. The Rain

Heyy ppls! Omg, I bet you're all ready to kill me. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! I didn't have any time! Sorry! Last week was Hoemcoming, meaning shopping, dressing up all funky for spirit week, football game, dances, lots of drama (btw, it's all good now, tho! )) TONS of extra dance practice so we'd be ready for pep-rally (which, btw, went extremely well! Everyone was screaming and cheering and we're still getting complemented! The most used compliment was probably: "You guys tore it UP!" lol). Oh, and another thing, last chappy I messed up, the long chapter is chappy seven! Oops! Lol. Okay, I'm sorry guys, you waited so long and all you get is the shitty filler chappy! Dammit! Sorry. There is a little bit of action added, when I wrote this chap A while back ago I felt It really needed some action after all the dullness! I'm sorry guys, I'm a pretty shitty writer. Next chappy though, I have a really good feeling you're all going to like!!! Yeap! Definitely! I also think you might like the ending of this chappy too, I hope! I hope it's not terrible! It prolly is! (oh and another thing, I have had a lot of issues w/ longing in! and writing reviews! They get cut off! Damn!) (oh, and sorry I seem to cuss a LOT….) 

-Ray, Hilary, and Jess hold quiet conversation, all the sudden there is a HUGE…

THUD!

Voice: (recognized as Tyson from far away) A-ha! I knew I'd find him!! Mwahahahaha!

Kai: DAMMIT! JESS! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! –starts thundering towards Jess-

Moonlight Serenity: SHIT! HE GOT OUT! –jumps up to run-

Kai: I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN A CLOSET FOR TWO DAMN WEEKS, YOU DUMBASS!!!!!!! –begins to chase a scared shitless Jess-

Moonlight Serenity: eep! Omg! Sorryyy!!

Ray: (from his previous spot by Hilary) -deadpans- Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade. Thank God!

Kai: (fyi, addressing jess) You're going to be sorry, dumbass! On with the fic, dammit! Stupid damn closet! JESS, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!

Note: Okay, I'm soo sorry! It is really boring, lousy, dull, shitty, filled w/ horrible mistakes, probably bad HTML'ing, OOCness, it sucks, and my general crappy writingness…yea, the usual, you kno.

------------------------ 

This Fatal 'Game'

-----------------------

_The sun was now set and had been set for at least an hour. Hilary Tatibana and Ray Kon were both sitting in a secluded, no-one-would-ever-suspect part of the forest, so they could rest and keep up their 'element of surprise' and remain 'dead' . Hilray sighed as she listened to the crickets chirp and sipped some of the only fresh water they had. _

"_I wish I would've had the medic stuff, then we might be able to fix up your ankle," Ray said. They could light no fire because it would give them away.._

"_Not to mention help you; don't forget, you're hurt too, Ray Kon," Hilary smirked and scolded._

"_Well, your attitude and general 'Hilaryness' don't seem to be broken," He smarted off. She play pouted. _

"_That hurt."_

"_Not as bad as walking all the way here," he reminded. Hilary groaned at the memory. It was NOT easy. She and Ray had trouble with walking and getting around, leaning on each other as best and painless as possible as they tried to move. "Tomorrow we'll either be a bit better, or worse…" _

"_Tomorrow…heh…we've been here all day. It feels like eternity," Hilary sighed and gazed into the black distance. On their walk they discussed all they knew of the place so far and what of the others. Ray's mind drifted to Mariah…he missed her. Where was she? Did she miss him? Did she even know he was gone? He pictured her pretty face in his mind._

_Ray was woken from his musings as Hilary's voice spoke softly, as if she was in a trance._

"_Do…do you think the others are okay? Do you think…they're dead…I mean something like what happened to us could've just as easily happened to them…" Hilary removed her gaze from the stars to the raven-haired boy. Ray lightened the mood despite he didn't know either._

"_Nah, I think they're doing fine. Tyson is too annoying and stubborn to die; Max is too happy; Kenny is too smart; Don't even get me started with Kai: First, he's strong, mentally and physically. Second, he's stubborn. And third, though he may not show it, I don't think he'd ever let anything happen to any of us…especially you, Hilary," Hilary blushed at his comment. "Well, I suppose we should try to sleep," The neko-jin yawned. Hilary merely nodded._

"_Should we take turns keeping watch?" She asked._

"_I suppose that would be a good idea," He answered truthfully._

"_Then I'll go first, I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping tonight anyways," She said._

"_Okay, wake me up at my turn or you get slightly suspicious. Night Hil," He said._

"_G'night, Ray," She said. She really had to ask. She had to know 'Kai…' "R-Ray, does Kai really like me?" She asked quietly and looked over at the teen. Too late…the boy was asleep, perfectly logical after such a day. "I guess I'll find out…please be aright," She whispered._ Chapter Five 

Rain

Tyson stretched in the light of the rising morning sun and watched and worked as Kai, Kenny, and Max around him were moving about to get prepared. At about what Tyson guessed to be 11:30 PM the night before they had finally convinced, and showed logic to Kai, being they needed to stop and rest for the night. After much reluctance, the dual-haired teen accepted it and they found a place to camp. It was really hard that night, for the last thing the four saw before they each drifted to their dreams were Ray and Hilary's faces envisioned like a collage in their minds. They knew that that's all those faces would be now, just envisioned, just remembered…because Ray Kon and Hilary Tatibana were…gone…

It had been a day…A DAY! It felt like an eternity, it felt like a dream, it felt like…maybe they should die… 'No!' Tyson mentally screamed to himself. 'We're going to get out of here and that…that bastard,' Tyson couldn't think up a good enough word, 'will be brought to justice!' The teen sighed. How had this happened? I mean, the day before, he could remember…they were getting on a bus? Right? They had gotten off the bus and were staying in this pretty empty town. They went to bed like usual…and…and it went almost completely blank. He could remember waking up in the middle of the night…and… that's all. There was a lot of yelling.

"Hey, Ty?" Max had paused from his tasks and looked at the World Champion who was obviously on autopilot as his mind lingered in deep thought.

"Oh, eh, yea, Max?" Tyson snapped out of his trance. "Hey, I was thinking just now…"

"Yea?" Max prompted.

"What do you remember?" Tyson asked. Max recessed in thought momentarily.

"Well, I think…I think we were heading to this big town for a tournament…we stopped for the night at some town…we went to bed… I-I I think I remember waking up and… nothing," Max said, he truly had to think about that. As he came to a conclusion of memory he looked back up at Tyson, "Then I woke up here with Kenny," Tyson nodded, as well as Kenny.

"I remember a lot of…yelling? Something…" Kenny tried his best to recall.

"Yea, me too. Kai?" Tyson questioned the holder of Dranzer. Kai looked at him before sighing and running a hand through his slate hair.

"Pretty much the same as you guys. I remember the yelling," Kai said. They all nodded. Kai had enough of this, the thinking about it…hurt….too much. He tried to push it out of his mind and march onwards. "Let's get moving," He said coldly. With that, they all began their long walk.

-----------------------

With Ray and Hilary 

"It's going to rain…" Hilary groaned as she looked up at the dark sky. She was currently hobbling along beside raven-haired Ray. Thankfully, Hilary had stumbled upon her weapon as they had traipsed through the forest the night before and she now used it for support. She guessed she dropped it whilst being chased the day before. Hilary continued to limp along; the handicap did not please her in the least. It was slowing her down! It was slowing them down! She was getting very frustrated with her injury. Ray seemed to be doing well at least. They were both very stiff though, and Ray had a lot of bruises. She wondered if she had as many as he? Probably not, she figured.

At what Hilary guessed to be somewhere between 4:30 and 6:00 A.M., first light, the two got up, prepared, and set out, walking along the river -anyone with common sense would. The two hoped their friends would be doing the same. Neither had slept much, and luckily nothing came chasing after them in the midst of night. Hilary's stomach growled…they had no food.

It seemed as though the moment after Hilary said those words, a droplet of cool water landed onto her nose. Then another. And another. She and Ray groaned at the same time as the sky darkened and the sky rumbled with thunder in the distance.

/-----/

Just as Hilary Tatibana and Ray Kon had thought, the rain had been pouring now without reluctance but with much force for about an hour. Hilary's clothes and hair stuck to her body and the ground was muddy. Not what they needed… Her ankle throbbed, and she was sure Ray was worn out; they'd need to take a breather soon. She mentally cursed her ankle, the forest, herself, the riverbank, the river, and about every creature on the Earth.

-------------------------

_With Kai, Tyson, Kenny, && Max_

Rain. Rain definitely sucked. The four were drenched to the bone but continued onwards despite it as they walked along the river. Max honestly had no idea where they were going, he doubted the others did either, but they were going somewhere at least. They'd just stopped for a break shortly ago, eating a little of their supply and resting their legs. As bad as it was, the rain managed to make it worse, which Max had thought to be impossible. They were the four surviving members of the BBA Revolutions…but, how long would there be four left? Wouldn't it turn to three, then two, then one, then…none? I mean, they were going to die here after all…

"I mean, we're going to die here after all…" All eyes fell on the blonde. Max realized what he'd done: he'd accidentally said the last part out loud… What little hope that had been in his teammates eyes was now completely gone. Normally Max would be astounded at his mistake…but he wasn't…he believed exactly what he said.

"C'mon, Max," Were the only words uttered, coming from Kai, who turned and began to walk away. The others followed his lead and Max watched their backs edge further and further ahead of him. He sighed… How had he become so negative, glum, pessimistic, depressed, down beat? 'Wait…don't answer that,' He mentally answered his own question. Ray and Hilary… The boy sighed again then ran to catch up with his friends.

/----/

The group was following the river, now a river of rushing rapids due to all the rain. The sloshing, constant turn of the water kept Max Tate on edge. He couldn't relax here… ever. How long would he be here? The rest of his life, which, quite possibly might not be much longer. As the water churned, his stomach did the same. The American stopped…not only was his stomach churning…something just snapped…a twig. Shit…

"GUYS!" Max yelled. All heads whirled around to look at the teen in bewilderment.

"Max?" Tyson inquired and cocked and eyebrow at the blonde.

"Listen…" Max knew he'd been the only one to hear…right? Unless he'd gone –he gulped a bit- crazy… 'No! It had to be…_something_,' Everyone hurried back over to the freckle-faced blonde. They heard a howl; not a howl of a wolf, the howl of a dog. A dog? Their questions were answered when three rogue, brown dogs came out from behind a bush, soaked and growling. Tyson and Kenny flinched.

"What do we do?" Kenny's knees shook.

"I'm not sure," Kai answered truthfully. The four stared at the crazed dogs fearfully. The typically stoic and cold captain of the Bladebreakres, what was remaining of them anyway, Kai, bit his tongue and thought up the best answer he could. "On three, run as fast as you can," Kai gritted. The other teens' eyes widened.

"What!?" Two gasped.

"Just do it, Tyson. All of you," He told them strictly, they shook their hears in complaisance to the captains orders. After confirmation from his teammates, dual-haired Kai Hiwatari roared: "Now: 1-2-3!!" All followed the orders and dashed off as fast as they could. They had no idea where they were going. They had no idea what would happen to Kai… Tyson felt his heart pang at such a familiar memory… 'Ray…'

In the blink of an eye Kai had managed to grab a stick from the ground and use it for defense against the rabid dogs. The vicious, barking canines lunged at Kai in full fury. The dual-haired beyblader tried to fight them off, fling them off, knock them down…anything! Kai let out a low growl when one rather large dog pounced on his chest. That was when the unexpected happened. Just as Kai felt the end knocking at his door, a sound of survival filled his ears.

"Go Driger!"

"Get em' Dragoon!"

"C'mon Draciel!!" Kai looked away –the dogs were also distracted- and three spinning, metal beyblades came as Kai's reinforcements. Kai immediately rushed up from the ground for freedom. As the blades distracted the dogs, Kai Hiwatari and his team sprinted off, the beyblades shortly returning to the hands of their masters.

All breath was coming out ragged and voices were rasping painfully. The four had all collapsed onto the forest floor as the rain splashed their faces. They could feel mud on their shirts as the wet material stuck to their bodies. Max lay his head back against a tree.

"What the hell was that about? Why would dogs be out here?" Tyson asked.

"Hn. Probably put out here, drugged and beaten till they were mad, then set loose on us," Kai answered, very coldly and stoically, so calm as if speaking though it was an every day occurrence. Tyson, Kenny, and Max's faces were now grim. Tyson's mind still flashed with those final moments with Ray. The last vision of one of his greatest friend's white clothing disappearing in the trees. And what of Hilary? What about the girl he saw as a sister? He couldn't take it anymore and gulped.

"Do-do you think that's what happened to Hilary and Ray? What do you think happened? Did they die together? or separated? At the same time?" Tyson prompted the questions on his mind, his eyes lost somewhere else. Kai sighed. He had to keep calm, he had to push the thoughts from his mind.

"I've no idea, Tyson," He spoke simply. Tyson looked down sadly. That was when Max distracted, with an odd tone for the current situation of Tyson's questions and grim reality, the team. Max could not believe his eyes. He was right about the twig but…there was no way he was right about this! Right? Right!? He had no choice, he had to try; he had to check. He wanted to know if he was crazy, if everything had truly been too much for him to handle sanely. He spoke:

"G-g-guys, you might wanna see this…?" Max began to stutter, and somewhat ask, out in disbelief. All his teammates cocked a curious eyebrow and devoted the teen confused stares as said teen began to point and had turned pale as if he'd seen a ghost. "No, I-I mean it…" So they all turned their heads…

What Kai saw next made him gasp, as well as all his team members. There was no way… Was there? I mean, it was possible….no it wasn't!! Kai blinked. A dead silence, other then the rain and natural forest sounds, now reigned over the boys. Disbelief. Shocked-expressions. No one could even move. Apparently, if Max was crazy, they all were. They watched as slowly, but surely, two sopping, tired figures limped along in the distance, coming towards them. Chocolate brown hair was matted to the face of a girl leaning heavily on the raven-haired boy beside her for support. The two looked tired and weary. Kai jumped to his feet after he regained his senses, and the others followed suit. His heart raced. All their hearts raced. Please don't let them be dreaming!

It appeared the two had yet to notice their friends, seeing they were walking with their heads down. It had to be an illusion? Right? Kai could not believe it. He slowly stepped forward just to make sure, the others behind him. As they neared closer and closer the faces of their two friends became more visible, along with their injuries. Kai cringed at the site of the two, but he kept onward. He sped up his walking; he needed to close the distance between them…

--------------------------

_Ray and Hilary_

Ray had never felt so tired in his life. Hilary had not hurt so much in her life. Every step she took was pain-filled with her injured ankle. She knew rest was important, but they didn't have time too. They'd covered a lot of ground, as much as they could in that state. Ray's muscles ached. Hilary's head throbbed. About half-way through their journey Hilary, despite her tries, could no longer walk with just the stick, and unwillingly fell sideways; luckily, Ray caught her and she'd been leaning on her friend ever since.

The only thing keeping them going was the thought of finding their friends; their will to keep their lives. The rain had soaked their faces and sent chill to their bones. Ray's gaze was on the ground as he walked, leaning on Hilary's stick, supporting himself and the girl he saw as a little sister. Hilary also stared at the ground: she didn't have the strength to hold her head up. She blinked back the rain that had fell into her long, dark lashes over her ruby eyes. She knew they would find the others…eventually. But, what if they did indeed die here? Her body ached. She was tired. She and Ray would surely collapse soon. She felt bad, leaning on him and all, but, she hadn't the choice, when she'd fallen and he caught her, and she hadn't the strength to move.

Hilary could swear she could hear footsteps, but she didn't bring up her hanging head. Maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes then rapidly opened them to keep the much-needed slumber from taking over. She and Ray had probably only gathered three-five hours of restless sleep the night before; it was raining, they were injured…what next? She could still hear the feet, getting louder and closer, coming in a group, but she still moved her head not. 'Maybe…maybe if I just stop, for a few seconds…maybe…' she tried to open her eyes again. There were those annoying footsteps again. Ray seemed to have noticed too. He tensed.

"RAY!! HILARY!!" The calls of their names, the familiar voices…could it be?

Hilary and Ray's heads snapped up. Sure enough, Tyson, Max, Kenny, with Kai leading the way, were thundering towards them through the cool, falling rain. Hilary felt the breath escape her throat. She was suddenly filled with revived energy, thriving on it. The icy rain on her body was stimulated. Life flooded back to her. Everything. The world stood still and spinning at break-neck speeds all at once. Everything. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe…

"YOU'RE! ALIVE!" She gasped. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" She screamed.

---------------------

Moonlight Serenity: -still running from Kai- Kaiiii!! I'm sorry! It was a joke! C'mon, look on the bright side, you hade plenty of time to be alone with your thoughts, and you probably have everything about the closet memorized!

Ahh! I'm soo sorry guys! It was really shitty! But, I hoped you liked how they finally find each other! Just wait till next chappy, cause KaiHil moments are ADORABLE! I swear. Tee-hee, Kai gives Hil a piggy-back ride… oops, did I say too much?? Lol. I hope that whet your appetite a bit. Anyways, again, I'm sorry, it really sucked and I haven't updated! I will update soon though next time! I want to thank all of my reviewers who stick by me and I definitely don't deserve you guys! Thanks to: (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!) Sam (whom I couldn't reply to personally, thank you so much for the very uplifting and understanding review! Thanks for reviewing in general! Thank you soo much! I'm glad you liked!), Softball91, Sky d, Nemi The Dragon, MarineDweller, Jellybean-Kitty, Angelic Kitsune, Kailover2006, As Silent As The Shadows, and Molly Yokunaii. –hugs- you guys rock! I really don't deserve you! You're reviews mean so, so unbelievingly much to me! Thank you! W/o you guys this story wouldn't be here right now! I luvv ya soo much (dnq)!! Okie, I'll shut up now! Sorry again! Please Review! It means a lot to me!

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	6. Heaven Sung

Heyy ppls! Well, it was report card day, I got a 4.4 GPA. Damn! My stupid Spanish teacher who doesn't KNOW MY NAME AFTER 10+ WEEKS OF SCHOOL gave me a damn B! oh, and omg, I get to be in this awesome dance piece for our end of the year show! Omg! It's a partner dance, and I'm literally off my feet more then on them! I get to do all that cool partner stuff! Like when the guy picks you up and spins you around and you jump into his arms and when he cradles you!! Omg! Im soo thrilled! But really really bad at it! My poor partner! Lol. Anyways, I have a _really_ bad headache and can't think right: A lot of this chap will be messed up, retarded, and confusing…well, more so then usual. I think this is a pretty dull shitty chapter, personally. Like when I edited it, my headache is messing up my thinking, and it all seemed really choppy and off…not to mention the screen looks like it's swirling…heh, not a good sign! Lol. I'm sorry! I cant even describe how bad this going to be! I'm soo sorry! Please Don't hate me! Sorry!

Moonlight Serenity: -runs into the room and ducks under a table- shhh!!

-Mariah was holding conversation w/ Emily and Hilary in the room-

Mariah: um, wtf are you doing?

Moonlight Serenity: Hiding from Kai –looks around nervously-

Emily: is he still chasing you?

Moonlight Serenity: YEA! –nods furiously- please don't tell him where I am!

Mariah: Alright, I wont. –smirks- -yells- TYSON! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS, OUR DEAL REMEMBER?? JESS IS IN HERE!

Moonlight Serenity: omg! What?? NO!

Tyson: -bursts through door and points. (Kai is behind him)- THERE SHE IS! GET HER KAI!

Moonlight Serenity: eep! I don't own beyblade! Oh, and take my advice: don't lock Kai in a closet and forget about him! –takes off running-

Hilary: -smirks- you sold her out to Tyson for twenty dollars?

Mariah: -shrugs- eh, what can I say? I could use twenty dollars.

Kai: on with the fic!

Note: okay, this chapter is EXTREMELY shitty. Prolly my worst yet. Sorry guys! I just have a really bad headache and can't think! I'll try and fix it all up later and the HTML'ing too. Sorry for the OOCness, Shittyness, crappyness, confusingness (yea, this chap is wayyy damn confusing), that it's such a let down, that it's prolly my worst yet, and that the grammar SUCKS!. Sorry!

--------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

--------------------

_Hilary could swear she could hear footsteps, but she didn't bring up her hanging head. Maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes then rapidly opened them to keep the much-needed slumber from taking over. She and Ray had probably only gathered three-five hours of restless sleep the night before; it was raining, they were injured…what next? She could still hear the feet, getting louder and closer, coming in a group, but she still moved her head not. 'Maybe…maybe if I just stop, for a few seconds…maybe…' she tried to open her eyes again. There were those annoying footsteps again. Ray seemed to have noticed too. He tensed. _

"_RAY!! HILARY!!" The calls of their names, the familiar voices…could it be? _

_Hilary and Ray's heads snapped up. Sure enough, Tyson, Max, Kenny, with Kai leading the way, were thundering towards them through the cool, falling rain. Hilary felt the breath escape her throat. She was suddenly filled with revived energy, thriving on it. The icy rain on her body was stimulated. Life flooded back to her. Everything. The world stood still and spinning at break-neck speeds all at once. Everything. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe…_

"_YOU'RE! ALIVE!" She gasped. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" She screamed._

Chapter Six:

Heaven Sung 

Hilary Tatibana's heart raced as she laid eyes upon her friends. Every ounce of her body was temporarily rejuvenated with life. The brunette felt tears of joy begin to fall and slip down her cheeks. The raven-haired Ray Kon and an overjoyed Hilary Tatibana ran towards their friends. Hilary felt the pain pang through her ankle every step she took, but she effortlessly overlooked it and kept running towards what brought her back to happiness. As Ray reunited with Tyson, Max, and Kenny, whom we're all overjoyed, Hilary ran towards someone else. His two-tone hair got closer and closer to her. Before she had realized it, she had jumped into the arms of Kai Hiwatari, whom was shocked at first. Kai's eyes were widened temporarily as the brunette wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, but, he found he liked the feeling of the girl so close to him. He relaxed and embraced the brunette back… and it felt so good. God, he'd missed her. God, he'd been so afraid…

"About time…" Tyson smiled at the two, whom instantly blushed and held each other at arms length. But Hilary couldn't take the distance, and neither could the great Phoenix-Prince. She looked him in the eyes, the tears slowly subsiding. She was breathless…and didn't know what to say.

"Kai…I-I," Hilary couldn't find the words. The pair felt themselves get closer and closer and the distance to fade away, and heaven sung as their lips met sweetly and _so_ chaste, tender, and pure. She slowly graced her lips on his and he did the same. Her lips were soft and sweet on his, reminding him of the taste of strawberries, and his mouth silky on hers. It was pure perfection. He didn't care if what he was doing was everything he'd never done before. He didn't care if the whole world knew. He'd lost her once –or so they'd thought- and he wasn't ever going to lose her again. The reluctance to release from each other's lips was apparent as they parted. Kai's gaze was strong and Hilary's slightly dazed. He held her tight, and he _never_ wanted to let go.

Hilary clung tightly to Kai and had her cheek pressed against his well-built chest as his arms went around her back. She looked at her friends, then up at Kai as well. "We thought you we're all dead," She stated simply and whispered, almost as if everyone would fade away at any second. Raindrops fell onto her pale cheeks and rolled down her soft skin.

"You thought we were dead?!?" Tyson said, surprise etched his face, as well as disbelief. "We thought you were dead! We were sure you were dead, you guys!" He corrected. Hilary looked a bit shocked and looked at Ray. Ray looked back at her with an equally confused stare.

"What happened?" Max questioned.

"Well…" Ray slowly began, but his voice faded away. The neko-jin felt the world fade around him. He slowly fell forward as he collapsed.

"Ray!" His friends exclaimed as each of them reached out to catch the teen. He expected to hit the ground and braced himself…nothing came. He opened his eyes to find his friends hovering over him with concerned looks upon their rain-covered faces.

"Ray? Are you okay?" His friends asked fearfully as they gathered over top the boy, each gazing at him worriedly.

"Yea, I'm just tired…" He tried to hold his eyes open, but they gracefully closed, before fluttering back open. Hilary was reminded of everything. Suddenly all her pain, all her injuries, all her sore muscles and fatigue seemed to come flowing back through her body, coursing rapidly. She gasped-whimpered fell back a little bit, dizziness reigning over her head. Kai, everyone, saw this. She soon found herself be met by the wall of muscle and strength that was dual-haired Kai Hiwatari. He glanced at her worriedly. The others were trying, attempting, –luckily which was working- to help the guardian of the fierce Drigger onto his feet. Ray watched the girl and remembered. Ack! How had he been so stupid! He scolded himself mentally before blurting out in worry.

"Hilary! You're ankle!" He rapidly remembered her injury. Kai looked down at the sleepy, wet brunette expecting her to fill him in a bit. She was currently lagainst Kai's warm chest.

"It's nothing, really," She assured, giving a smile. Kai gave her the glare that read: I-don't-believe-that-for-a-second. She shook the glance off.

"Nothing, _riight_," Ray said sarcastically as he leaned against his friends for support through his utter exhaustion, before he finally pushed off of them and stood on his own. Kai bent down slowly, keeping the weary girl from falling as best he could. He looked at her ankle…not good.

"Hn. Nothing my ass," He said, hiding the fact he had cringed at the site of her injured ankle. Hilary 'hmph'd.

"C'mon, these guys are exhausted, we'll question them later," Kenny prompted.

"Yea, and now that we're all together, we should really rest and find a descent shelter," Tyson agreed. Everyone nodded.

Abruptly Ray knew if he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer as another dizzy spell took over him. His body ached, he was tired, and had gotten very little sleep the night before. Ray felt the world begin to swirl around him as he lost his balance and began to fall yet again. 'Maybe… if I just rest here…a little while…' His eyes closed as he fell into the world of unconsciousness; the exhaustion had gotten to him, and would surely take the others eventually.

Max and Tyson watched as their raven-haired, Chinese friend's eyes closed and he drifted towards the ground in a whirl. Each instinctively put their arms out to catch him, resulting in a thud as the boy's descent was stopped.

"Ray!" Tyson gasped.

"Maybe it would be better if we let him sleep, can you guys manage to get him along?" Kenny asked. Max and Tyson nodded and slung the boys arms around their shoulders and gripped his waist, trying their best to make him a little bit comfortable.

"Where should we go?" Tyson asked. Kai and Kenny had no answer to that.

"Anywhere would be better then out in the open and in the rain," Max said. They nodded in agreement. "Hey! Check it out! It's a cave!" Max suddenly realized and pointed ahead of himself to a bend. Hilary looked up at Max as she attempted to tie the stick (**a/n** her weapon for anyone who doesn't remember. Lol) to her back for easy transport and leant against the tree -she'd moved away after Kai finished inspecting her ankle. Kai stood behind her, secretly aiding her in this task. Hilary looked up when she had noticed his help.

"I say we go onwards," Tyson stated. A mute 'yes' went through the minds of his five conscious friends.

"Let's get started then," Kenny said. At his words Max and Tyson began to move Ray along and Kenny followed behind him.

Kai hadn't followed quite yet; he was looking at a certain uneasy brunette, whom was trying to hide her troubled manner as she stared off into nothing. Hilary was currently in thought, wondering if it to be better to take a step, or just collapse then and there? She was tired… she was in pain…and she had a feeling she, like Ray, wouldn't make it much longer, especially if she had to walk. 'I'm slowing everybody down,' she thought, 'Maybe I'll start walking, and as soon as their off in their own worlds…if I fall…I'll just stay there…and when I can…I'll just disappear…it would be better…' she thought. 'Yea, okay, I've gotta walk to start off this plan…' she mentally obliged with herself to carry out her plan… if only her body would agree.

She lifted her injured foot to take a step, anxiously anticipating the pain. Ever so slowly it moved toward the ground… she thought she was the only one around…that Kai had gone with the others. Just before she placed it down, some voice snapped her out of her mental thought.

"What are you doing?" Hilary instantly lost her balance and began to teeter back and forth, desperately trying to regain her balance through her arms, which by means of flailing them, without putting her ankle down. Suddenly, two strong arms had steadied her.

"Kai?" She asked perturbed; she cocked an eye brow.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm-" she seemed unsure, "I'm walking… Yea, I'm walking," She sounded like she was telling that more to herself. She tried to step again.

"No, you're not," He corrected. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. 'What is she thinking?'

"What?" She asked, befuddled.

"You're not walking."

"What? Why not!?" She asked.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk in your condition," Hilary scoffed at this, though she didn't believe a word she said next.

"Ha. My condition? What condition? I'm perfectly fine," She stated and tried to step again, only to once again be pulled by her wrist back into his chest. He placed his arms around her to keep her from trying that again. "Kai?" She gave him a questioning look. "Seriously, what condition? I said I'm fine." 'No, you're not,' he said mentally…she was _way_ too stubborn for her own good…so, he would prove to her she was not fine. He released his grip around her, subconsciously a little reluctant. She stepped and… she instantly went forward again. falling…he caught her and pulled her back to him again. She was right up against his body, his arms around her middle. It felt so right, they both thought this simultaneously while gazing at the other.

"Hilary, _what condition?_ Yea, whatever! Ray just passed out! The sadistic bastard that brought us here announced you two were DEAD. You don't look well, and you're ankle is a mess. If you walk on it now you could permanently mess it up, not to mention worsen yourself. You could get really hurt out here! What are you thinking?!" He said strongly, like a command…but she wasn't freaked out, she was, comforted…could she see worry on his face?

"Kai I-"

"Get on my back," He cut her off. She didn't follow his words.

"What?"

"Get on my back. I'm carrying you," He explained further.

"Kai, but- I'll just get in your way and slow you down," She argued…she didn't want to bother him like that. He closed his eyes.

"Hn." Before Hilary knew it, the strong Russian had walked around her and lifted her piggyback style onto his back. He began to walk. Her head fell gently to his shoulder and rested as he went forward towards their friends. As she closed her tired eyes she whispered one thing to him.

"Thanks, Kai," He, yes, _the_ Kai Hiwatari, secretly smiled softly and looked at her pale, angel face. And with that, she drifted into black.

--------------------

A sharp pain coursed through her body as she looked at the insides of her eyelids. She groaned and tried to open them, but they protested to the light and she squinted. She blinked several times to try and focus her vision. Now…what had happened? She tried to recall what was going on. It all came back to her shortly and she knew she needed to get up and find out what was going on. Wait…get up? GET UP? Wasn't the last thing she had done was be on Kai's back and it was raining? She could still smell the rain and hear it around her, but she definitely was no longer on Kai's back. Has she passed out? Whatever she had done she was now lying on muddy forest floor from the way her body felt. She believed her head was propped up against something. 'I passed out!' she suddenly screamed mentally as it really sunk in. 'Oh my God!! I've got to get up! I can't believe I did that!' she shrieked inwardly. She instantly widened her eyes and desperately tried to sit up.

"Hey! Hey guys! Hils is awake!" Tyson pointed to the girl he'd just noticed to be moving upwards. Kai came closer to the group. He'd gone off with Kenny to gather firewood and had almost been back to the cave when he heard Tyson. Kai immediately came back into the cave and walked to a nearby damp wall and leant against it. Sure enough, Max, Tyson, and Kenny had all gathered around the girl.

"What?" She seemed slightly disoriented. She looked at them. "Oh my Gosh! Guys! I'm soo sorry! What happened!? Is everyone okay? Is Ray all right? Did we make it to the cave!? Why didn't you wake me up!? Where's Kai?" Questions poured from her mouth near hysterics.

"Chill Hilary," Tyson tried to calm his brunette friend.

"Yea, Tyson's right, too much immediate stress on your body could be bad," Max agreed. She cocked an eyebrow. Kenny pointed to several bruises and then her ankle. She looked at her ankle, which now appeared to be freshly bandaged with as good as it could get out here. Tyson noticed her confusion and smiled.

"Thank Doctor Sourpuss over there," Tyson pointed over his shoulder at Kai, who's eyes were now closed. Hilary felt herself blush, but it quickly passed.

"And? And Ray?" She asked. Max smiled and pointed nearby. Ray lay sleeping peacefully with his head propped up and his wounds tended. The dark cave was illuminated with red flame as the fire crackled. Hilary felt a chill run over her body. She looked at her friends. "Thanks, guys, really," She said to them.

"No problem," Max smiled back. Hilary looked at all her friends…all alive…all breathing, and she, much to the pleasure of Kai Hiwatari, smiled.

-------------------------------

OMG! Im soo sorry! That was total shit! But I needed to post! Sorry guys! Really I am! I promise better chappys when I feel better! I have two days (well one, I have dance from 8 AM to 5 PM one of the days) off next week, and im gonna try and write some more. I'm truly sorry**. I really wanna thank my reviewers, who I would be nothing without:** (as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry) Softball91, Molly Yokunaii, FlamingWolfGirl, SessKagome1KaiHilary, Nemi the Dragon, Jellybean-kitty, Sky d, Angelic Kitsune, MarineDweller, and Distant Storm . –hugs- I luvv you guys! I luv all my readers! You guys all put up with me, and I don't deserve you! Thank you thank you thank you! Your reviews are so great and fantastic and mean soo soo soo much to me! Really, they do! Alright, I'll shut up now! Thank you soo much! Sorry it was bad! Please review, it means a lot to me! I hope you liked!

Luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess  
!


	7. Our First Kiss

Heyy ppls! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but, really long story short: My sister-in-law got taken to the hospital (she's getting better now, and can hopefully leave soon: Thank-God!) , so they had to bring the kids up here, and I & my mom watched my niece, nephew, and other niece for over twenty-four hours, and I myself got four hours of sleep. Lol. On Friday morning (before anything happened), however, I spent hours writing the rest of this story, which will be twelve chapters long, and 31,000 words +. Lol. This is the long chapter, and I must say I'm not pleased, at all. I really kinda sucked this one up. I mean, it's descent, but, eh, sorry! I'm not proud. It is way OOC, lousy, bad grammar, confusing, and so on. I hope it makes any sense at all! Oh, but btw, a TWIST that **_I_** even wasn't planning, is coming up in later chapters :) So…

-calmly-

Kai: Bitch

Moonlight Serenity: Hoe

Kai: Slut

Moonlight Serenity: Loser

Kai: Whore

Moonlight Serenity: Your Mom!

Kai: Damn it!

Kai: You win……………………………. I hate the "your mom" junk, dammit!

Moonlight Serenity: HA! In you FACE! Oh, and I don't own beyblade

Tyson: _Your mom owns beyblade _–smirks-

Kai: -slaps head and buries head in fist- Oh, Good God!

Moonlight Serenity: No, actually she doesn't. lol.

Kai: Whatever…on with the fic!

Note: haha, the "Your mom" junk idea came from me and my friend who're always arguing over this comeback and then I saw an avatar like this lol. Whoever came up with "your mom", needs to be slapped with a damn fish! Lol, excuse my randomness, too many little children ran around today and I think if I hear "Aunt Jessi! Aunt Jessi!" one more time, my head will implode. Aww, but I luvv em so much! They're good kids, really! I could brag on them for hours! Lol. . Anyways, I hope it isn't totally lousy. Sorry it's such a disappointment. Enjoy if you can…

--------------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

-------------------------

"_Hey! Hey guys! Hils is awake!" Tyson pointed to the girl he'd just noticed to be moving upwards. Kai came closer to the group. He'd gone off with Kenny to gather firewood and had almost been back to the cave when he heard Tyson. Kai immediately came back into the cave and walked to a nearby damp wall and leant against it. Sure enough, Max, Tyson, and Kenny had all gathered around the girl._

"_What?" She seemed slightly disoriented. She looked at them. "Oh my Gosh! Guys! I'm soo sorry! What happened!? Is everyone okay? Is Ray all right? Did we make it to the cave!? Why didn't you wake me up!? Where's Kai?" Questions poured from her mouth near hysterics. _

"_Chill Hilary," Tyson tried to calm his brunette friend._

"_Yea, Tyson's right, too much immediate stress on your body could be bad," Max agreed. She cocked an eyebrow. Kenny pointed to several bruises and then her ankle. She looked at her ankle, which now appeared to be freshly bandaged with as good as it could get out here. Tyson noticed her confusion and smiled._

"_Thank Doctor Sourpuss over there," Tyson pointed over his shoulder at Kai, who's eyes were now closed. Hilary felt herself blush, but it quickly passed._

"_And? And Ray?" She asked. Max smiled and pointed nearby. Ray lay sleeping peacefully with his head propped up and his wounds tended. The dark cave was illuminated with red flame as the fire crackled. Hilary felt a chill run over her body. She looked at her friends. "Thanks, guys, really," She said to them._

"_No problem," Max smiled back. Hilary looked at all her friends…all alive…all breathing, and she, much to the pleasure of Kai Hiwatari, smiled._

Chapter Seven:

Our First Kiss

Water trickled down the cave walls as the thunder boomed outside and the rough wind and rain beat the outsides of the cave. Hilary shuddered as lightning flashed outside and still managed to light the entire cave. She now had eaten at least something, so she was content…aside from the fact she was shivering and freezing her ass off. Ray still had yet to stir from his slumber…but that would soon change. Hilary guessed it to be around eight or nine o' clock, maybe later. Kai Hiwatari looked over at a chocolate-haired girl, a chocolate-haired girl whom he had carried to this very cave when she passed out from exhaustion just like Ray Kon had. He saw the chill bumps on her arms and that the fire was doing her little good for warmth. Tyson, Max, and Kenny, as well as Ray, lie around the fire sleeping. The only two left in the waking nightmare were none other then Hilary Tatibana, whom was thinking and just couldn't sleep, and Kai Hiwatari, whom was watching over his teammates and a certain brunette; and he most definitely would not go to sleep till all of them did so themselves.

He saw her shiver again; it looked like her teeth were beginning to chatter. He couldn't just stand there and watch! He, without her noticing, removed himself from the wall and began to near her, but just before he could offer her his warmth, a groan from another -whom seemed to finally have stirred- caught the attention of both Kai and Hilary. Ray Kon was stirring and his face seemed to contort a bit in pain. Kai and Hilary's eyes met before Hilary stood, leaning against the wall, and the two made their way over to the neko-jin (Hilary still using the wall of the cave and anything else). Hilary crouched down carefully -so she wouldn't disturb her ankle- down beside the raven-haired neko-jin, whom would surely wake now. Hilary reached behind her and tapped Tyson, trying to wake him without taking her eyes off Ray. Kai walked around the fire and stirred Kenny and Max, whom both groggily awoke and rubbed their eyes. They quickly apprehended the situation and were immediately up and by the side of Ray and Hilary. Finally, all five surrounded Ray. Once again, the boy's face contorted and he rolled over a bit, moving his shoulder.

"Ray," Hilary whispered, trying to coax him gently to consciousness.

"Hey, Ray," Tyson tried to help. It seemed to be working, for Ray gritted his teeth and groaned, then rubbed his shoulder.

"C'mon buddy," Max also assisted. Finally, Ray's eyes blinked open once, twice, and on the third time they squinted in the light before opening completely.

"Guys?" He looked up at them in confusion.

"You okay, dude?" Max asked.

"Yea, I guess so," Ray began to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Careful," Kenny said to the boy, Ray nodded.

"What-What happened?" He asked.

"You collapsed, we found a cave, and Max and Tyson brought you here," Kenny said. Ray began to observe his surroundings. "Yea. We're still in the cave," Kenny answered before Ray could ask. Ray nodded.

"And Hilary told us what happened too," Tyson added.

"You did?" Ray asked looked at Hilary.

"Yea," She answered simply, quietly. Ray was still tired. He lowered himself all the way back down and sighed, then closed his eyes briefly.

"Don't worry dude, you need to rest," Tyson said.

"You too, Hilary; I believe it's very much needed," Kenny added. Hilary smirked.

"I think we all need too," Hilary said. Max yawned and agreed.

"Yea," He said and stretched before crawling back towards where he was originally laying. Tyson and Kenny did the same as Ray closed his eyes. But, instead of Kai walking back to his place on the wall, he went to Hilary and lifted her from where she was crouched and held her bridal style.

"Kai?" She questioned.

"You're cold," He said simply. "And maybe I want to be around you," She blushed pink. He felt so warm…so nice…so…she sighed and snuggled into his chest and he walked over to the wall she had been sitting against, sliding down it, still holding the brunette.

Hilary Tatibana snuggled into Kai Hiwatari's well-toned chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, which he didn't seem to mind. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You really scared me," Hilary opened her eyes and looked up at Kai after his sudden statement.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't have any idea where you were. And then the intercom…" Hilary cocked an eyebrow at the last statement of Kai's elaboration, which he figured meant she didn't know about the intercom, "Whoever brought us here, told us two people were dead…" He filled her in. Hilary almost gasped as she felt him tighten his hold around her and pull her closer. "You and Ray almost jumped to your deaths…some bastard is going to pay…" Kai gritted his teeth, but all his anger vanished as he felt Hilary's hand caress his cheek. He looked at her, slightly taken aback. Slowly, they inched closer and closer, finally closing the longing between them and holding each others lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, only to be made more passion filled by Kai Hiwatari pulling the girl closer as her finger began to weave through his slate hair. Slowly, and hesitantly, the two pulled apart and looked at each other. Hilary looked at the boy, happiness shining through her eyes that were now brimming with tears from all the raging emotions of the last two days, all the pain, all the worry, all the fear. She needed him now. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried on his shoulder briefly as he stroked her hair and leant back for the two to be more comfortable. Hilary closed her eyes.

/--/

Hilary rested peacefully with her eyes closed until she looked up at Kai Hiwatari, who lie with his arms around her and his eyes closed. She'd calmed and her tears had died away. She'd been lying within the arms of Kai for fifteen minutes, and she was happy… Kai sensed the girl awake and opened his eyes to look down at her. Thunder cracked, and unknown to the dual-haired captain and the girl in his arms, it woke the others.

"Kai I-" Hilary Tatibana began as she looked into the amethyst pools of the strong teen. Abruptly, lighting flashed and illuminated the cave. Scaring Hilary from the suddenness, a large cracking and then a thud was heard, most likely a tree had been struck and fell. Hilary was unprepared for the noise, and it made her jump, "Eeep!" She squealed and tightened her hold on the dual-haired captain and jumped into his arms. Something inside Ray flicked as he saw the scene of the two together…and not only he felt this reality click, so did the others…

"Why-why does this seem so…so familiar?" Ray asked distantly. And soon they learned why…. Eyes widened as memory flooded. Memories they might want back, and memories that they never wanted to know they experienced. It felt so real as they relived it….

_---------------_

_Flashback:_

_"Where are we?" World-Champion, navy-haired Tyson Kinomiya asked and glanced around the town after getting off the little bus with his friends following close behind. "This place is empty! There is probably, like, no fun here whatsoever!" He groaned._

"_Can you say horror movie?" Max shuddered as he got out of the bus and also looked around at the empty town…if he only knew how right he was. The sun was setting as Hilary Tatibana climbed out of the bus, followed by Kai Hiwatari. _

"_C'mon Max," Ray rolled his eyes at the boys "childish" remark. _

"_Hey, I'm just saying," Max shook his head._

"_Hn." _

"_See! Kai agrees!" Max stated before triumphantly folding his arms. Hilary giggled a bit._

"_C'mon guys, we have to go to…wherever Mr. Dickinson had picked out for us to stay," Hilary smiled. "Now, who did Mr. Dickinson give the name of the place too…Tyson, it was you, right?" Tyson suddenly began rubbing the back of his head nervously._

"_Heh-heh, so that was what I forgot this morning," He grinned sheepishly. _

"_Hn." Everyone looked up at Kai, whom being at least five steps ahead of Tyson at all times, had grabbed said paper._

_/----------/_

_"Alright, Hilary, shower's all yours," Ray said as he walked down the stairs of a quaint house while towel drying his long, raven hair. _

"_Thanks, Ray!" Hilary beamed and grabbed her cream colored towels and ran up the steps. Max and Ray had already showered, and finally, Hilary was glad it was her turn! She raced into the large bathroom of tanned walls and cool, clean tiles and a pearly black marble sink. 'Perfect,' she smiled silently and shut the bathroom door. Instantly she pulled off her clothes and randomly left them wherever they landed -in the same vicinity- and climbed into the shower, turning the water to sauna heat as it began to wet her chocolate-brown hair and cleanse her skin. Steam began to fill the neat and crisp smelling bathroom. _

_/---------/_

_Kai looked over at the clock in the corner of the kitchen. He figured it was as good a time as any to get a shower. He stood from his chair in the kitchen and walked by the living room where Max, Tyson, and Ray were competing on some racing video game as Kenny typed away on Dizzy. _

"_No, Ray! Turn right! RIGHT!" Tyson was shouting to Ray._

"_I'm trying!" Ray said back and attempted to turn his video game go-cart. Max looked over from the screen and at his opponent, being Ray, whom seemed to be video game challenged. He looked at Ray oddly before looking at the screen and Ray's controller._

"_Dude… that's left…" Max trailed off._

"_Ohh," Ray said then instantly turned his controller the right way. 'Idiots' Kai thought and continued to walk by. Tyson bursted out laughing. _

_Kai walked to the linen closet and grabbed a few towels and then went to his bag and grabbed a change of clothes. He made his way up the mahogany steps to the second floor and then down the hallway towards the bathroom. _

_/---------/_

_Hilary_

_Hilary turned off the hot shower water and shook her hair out before sighing deeply in relaxation. She stretched her arms before turning towards the shower curtain and pulling it back, then grabbing her cream-colored towel from its place by the sink and wrapping the fluffy thing around her. She smirked and walked over to the mirror, which, was currently fogged up with steam. She gently placed her soft hand on the glass and swirled it around until the glass cleared and she could see herself. She grabbed a pink comb and began to run it thoroughly through the knots in her damp, tropical smelling chocolate hair. After combing her hair till it was silky and shiny, she spied a gray blow dryer lying neatly near the shower. She smiled and walked over to it. Just as she kneeled down to get the device she heard a soft 'click'. She instantly got up-right and her mind screamed at her. 'Damn! I forgot to lock the bathroom door!' she stood frozen in place as the door began to swing open._

_/--------/_

_Kai_

_Kai turned the golden knob of the dark-wooded door. He pushed it open and took his first step into the bathroom, not really watching what he was doing. He closed the door 90 of the way when he heard a soft 'eep'-like gasp. His eyes instantly snapped up and he found that they settled on the form of a familiar ruby-eyed teammate, now with her hand over her mouth and eyes slightly widened, standing with shiny, sleek, wet hair and in a cream-colored towel…Q TOWEL!?! 'Damn' Kai mentally cursed. He didn't know what to say. His face turned scarlet and hers tinted pink. Oh God… She turned her head and looked at the ground, but Kai found he couldn't take his eyes off the girl he liked…loved secretly…so much. His feet were glued to the ground, and Hilary seemed to be having the same problem. His mouth was dry…'C'mon Hiwatari, say something!' he mentally shouted at himself. She seemed to be thinking around the same thing, and luckily for him, she spoke...softly._

"_Sorry, Kai…I-I must've forgot...to lock...t-the door," Her eyes returned from the floor and up to his own amethyst orbs. _

"_It's fine…" He said…accidentally coldly. He caught his mistake when her gaze instantly turned back to the ground, disappointment clearlu in her features. "I-" He didn't know what to say. He took a step forward… Her gaze snapped upwards again and landed on his, undeniably, sexy form, that, at the moment, had her full attention._

"_Kai-" _

"_Hilary-" he said. She really wanted to be nearer him. His pale, Russian skin was almost angelic in her eyes, his body strong, his eyes stunning, his hair suave no matter how disheveled, and those triangles on his cheeks she'd fell in love with. Her body took over for her mind and did as her heart desired. She stepped forward and walked to him. She moved closer and closer to the Russian, he saw her movements and looked on curiously. Soon, she was in front of him, she stood on her toes to be taller and quietly linked her lips to his. He was taken a back momentarily. Her arms moved up around his neck, and he found his own snaking around her waist. The kiss deepened with unsaid, unknown feelings. He pulled her closer. And she gasped softly…'Does he like me too? Kai, I-I love you,' she thought as he kissed her softly. Her hands found their way to his slate and navy hair. Suddenly her mind regained control of her system. 'Oh my God, what am I doing?' The two finally broke for air and Kai looked down at the brunette. Her cheeks were tinted soft pink and her eyes were nervously averted from him. Her skin had a soft glow to it, and in his own eyes, she looked like a Goddess, however, his musings were broken when she finally found words._

"_I-I…sorry. I-I better get going…" She said, then quickly, and timidly, walked around him and to the door. She turned her head and looked at him. "Bye, Kai," And then she walked out the door…unknown to him, she did this with hurried pace as she went into the hallway, mind racing at the limit. _

"_Hn." Kai said, and then sighed. 'Might as well do what I came in here to do..' He pulled off his clothes and got into the shower._

_/---------/_

_The evening events, unknown to by all other team members, had quite quieted. Hilary had finished her evening routine and Kai was out of the shower. They'd all eaten dinner, courtesy of Ray and Hilary, and through the whole dinner Hilary found she couldn't take her eyes off another. She didn't say much, only speaking when addressed, mainly. And through dinner, Kai looked at her, and when they caught the other staring, eyes were averted. Now they were all gathered in the living room of the home, sitting upon the floor on couches and blanket -Kai Hiwatari close by Hilary Tatibana. Tyson spoke, and all attention was given to the speaking World-Champ whom was sitting on the couch by Max. Ray sat in an armchair, and Kenny sat against the side of the armchair, Hilary sat against the couch, and Kai was situated not to far from her. _

"_Okay," Tyson said as he began to bounce around, "Saw II, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Longest Yard, or The Grudge."_

"_Well, we've seen The Grudge-" Ray began, "And it scared the shit out of Max," _

"_HEY, IT DID NOT!" Max got defensive and jumped up, then added quietly: "only a little bit, anyway…". Tyson smirked…he would enjoy this…he'd done it many a time before._

"_Meow," Tyson made the sound of the creepy-child off The Grudge and put the movie cover in the American's face. Max squealed in dread and jumped down. Tyson burst out laughing. Suddenly a fist connected with his head, which, had also happened many a time before._

"_TYSON!" Hilary, of course, had been the 'kind' donor of her fist, and now was scolding his antics "That was mean!" _

"_Oww, that hurts, you know!" Tyson whined, pretty much ignoring her, and rubbed his head._

"_Baka," Hilary said and folded her arms, "Anyway, how about-" She was cut off by Tyson's antics…yet again…_

"_Me-ow," Max instantly yelped again and hid his head. _

"_TYSON!" This time the disapproving shouts came from Ray, Hilary, Kai, and Kenny all in one simultaneous scold._

"_Geez! fine: I'm just joking. Sorry, Max," Tyson defended. Max nodded nervously._

"_As I was saying before I was so rudely interupte-," Hilary began and stopped when Tyson opened his mouth again in preparation ... 'Thwack!' a pillow, courtesy of Kai Hiwatari, whacked him in the face and knocked him off the couch before a single syllable –or meow- was uttered. _

"_Thank-you, Kai," Max said somewhat triumphantly._

"_-How about Saw II," Hilary finally got to finish her sentence. Ray shrugged._

"_Why not? Okay, sure," Ray said. And before they knew it, the movie was playing._

_/-----/_

_Tyson rolled over in his sleep as he lay on the couch and began his excessively loud snoring. Hilary and Kai -the only ones still awake- groaned loudly before Hilary smacked Tyson in the face with a pillow and the snoring momentarily let up. The clock by the well-made television told them it was 11:30, the movie had just gone off, and everyone, except the two of them, had fallen asleep during the movie. Hilary sighed and snuggled back against the couch and Kai briefly looked over at her. She shivered momentarily. Her warm, blue blanket, identical to all her other teammates blankets, was now gone and lying atop a washing machine in another room: on that blanket was a stain from grape-soda. _

_How had that happened? Simple… Max tried to get Tyson back by scaring him during the movie, but, not only did he scare the shit out of Tyson, he scared the shit out of Ray, who, in turn, scared the shit out of Kenny… but that's beyond the point. Long story short: when Max scared Tyson and Ray, Ray fell out of his chair, causing the table with Max's drink on it to stir and fall over, letting the grape-soda fall onto Hilary's blanket… and some in Ray's hair, but that was washed out now. The damage: A bump on Ray's head, Dizzy (now fixed) being flung across the room (unfortunately) in Kai's direction, whom ducked and landed on his elbow, Hilary's shattered ear drums from Ray and Tyson and Kenny's yelling, a purple stained blanket, a pissed off Kai, and Max laughing till he fell in the floor. It was quite the incident. Needless to say, Max and Tyson decided they weren't going to scare the shit out of each other anymore…for a while anyways. _

_Kai Hiwatari watched chill-bumps appear upon the girl's pale arms. Taking her by surprise, Kai quietly reached over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. _

"_What?" She was temporarily taken aback. _

"_Hn." He scooted over in his blanket and lifted it, making room for her. _

"_I'm fine, really," She smiled. He protested in his Kai Hiwatari way._

"_Hn." She nodded dumbly and slid in beside him. She turned so she was face to face with the boy. His strong, yet soft features captured her eyes as she gazed at his face. She realized she was staring -yet again- and blushed a bit. _

"_Thank-you…" She said lightly._

"_Hn." He said, his hand reached down and took her own, then brought their two linked hands from under the blanket and before their faces. "You're welcome," Now she was really blushing… _

"_Kai…about…about before…I'm sorry…" She didn't know what to say. She continued to stare at their linked hands…Good God it felt so right. "I don't know…what I was…what I was thinking. Kai, I like you…more then a friend…but, I understand if you don't like me like that…it's just," She continued, trying to give an explanation for something she herself couldn't explain. Once again she was taken aback, and why? because he was smiling at her… _

"_Do you want to know what I was thinking?" He asked her. She nodded dumbly, and unknown to her, cutely.. He moved forward so that their foreheads were touching. "-That I liked it. That I'd been waiting to do it. That it was the best thing that's ever happened to me," Her eyes widened. "That you've always been more then a friend to me, and I don't know why we hadn't told each other before…" He unexpectedly captured her lips again and he mumbled between the kiss. "That you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," She smiled against his lips. _

"_Kai…I love you…" She was so nervous. He broke the kiss and looked at her softly._

"_I love you, too," Her heart skipped a beat. He pulled her closer to him; she lie in the warmth of his chest as he rested his chin on her head. And like that…she and he…fell asleep._

_/---------/_

_A boy with two-toned hair buried his head deeper into the pillow, trying to block out that nuisance of a sound. Some stupid idiot was driving up and down the road at well past midnight. He heard the engine rev and gritted his teeth, 'Bastards,' he thought before pulling Hilary a bit closer. She was sleeping peacefully beside him. He continued to think about this matter of the cars going up and down the road: thinking for they were keeping him up…; when he really thought about it though, it was strange…I mean, this town was practically abandoned…why would people be driving now if they weren't before? He shrugged it off and tried to sleep again, but those idiots driving revved the engine again and headlights reflected through the living room window and onto the wall. He heard another in the room stir, the cars stopped, whomever had stirred settled back down….'dammit!'… the cars had started again. Whoever had originally stirred, stirred again/. Ray Kon twisted up from his blanket and place in the armchair and looked around…surely Kai was awake too._

"_Hey, hey Kai, you up?" He asked in a hushed voice. _

"_Yea," Kai groaned and sat up a bit to get a look at the raven-haired teen. An engine revved again and Kai watched as Hilary was stirred from her slumber, her eyes squeezed together as if she was fighting off waking up, but her fighting it made no difference for only a few seconds later, her eyes began to blink and she yawned tiredly. Kai swore he would kill the idiots who woke up the girl whom whilst sleeping had resembled an angel. Hilary sat up, becoming more aware of her surroundings._

"_K-Kai?" She yawned and stretched her arms._

"_Yea," He answered._

"_What's up?" She asked, noticing Ray also awake. "Damn, it's 1:30 in the morning!" She cursed when seeing the clock._

"_Some baka is driving up and down the road," Ray stated in annoyance and slumped forward dramatically in the arm chair. _

"_Oh," Hilary answered simply then used the back of her hand to stifle a yawn._

"_Yea, and I'm getting pretty sick of it," Kai muttered and began to move the blanket so he could stand. Hilary looked at him in wonder, and he changed his mind about getting up and yelling at whomever was doing this: he figured he would if they kept it up much longer. Ray caught this whole little and almost unnoticeable action and smirked._

"_Well, look who's sharing a blanket," Ray flashed a toothy smile. Hilary blushed and looked at the ground. Kai glared and mentally promised to get Ray back, before Kai then wrapped his arms around the ruby-eyed girl. Ray's smile brightened, "Took long enough," …Now Hilary blushed even more. _

_The damned engine revved again…then…stopped?… Now Ray, Hilary, and Kai were curious. _

_The others in the room began to stir. Max Tate, the typically sugar-high maniac of the BladeBreakers, rubbed an eye and talked in his sleep._

"_More mustard please," He yawned and Kai, Hilary, and Ray each gave each other weird looks when looking towards the blonde. The blonde stirred and sat up, glancing around and seeing all but Tyson and Kenny were awake. "Hey, why wasn't I invited to the meeting?" Max asked. Kai groaned and smacked his (Kai's) forehead. Hilary stifled a giggle._

"_Be nice," She said. He looked down at her and momentarily stared into her eyes -long enough for Max to incidentally catch; The American then raised a questioning eyebrow at Ray, whom in turn nodded at the blonde's suspicions._

"_Dude, way cool," Max accidentally said out loud. Hilary was instantly snapped from the trance._

"_What?" She asked confused. Max's eyes started to dart around the room, before finally getting a hold of themselves and Max rubbed the back of his head nervously._

"_Nothing…" _

_Kai once again found his attention on the fact that the revving had stopped, but he could still swear he heard the quiet purr of an engine. He looked around the blue, moonlight lit room, suspiciously._

"_Ray, do you still hear that?" Kai asked and held Hilary a bit more protectively. Ray closed his eyes, focused his senses, and listened attentively._

"_Yea," He finally said. Hilary then closed her eyes and listened intently too._

"_Me too," Kai looked down at her. He began to stand to investigate. Kenny woke and rubbed an eye, before realizing something obviously was going on, and then nudging Tyson to wake him. Abruptly, the purring engine stopped, and all fell silent but Kenny's tries to wake Tyson, which were beginning to succeed. Ray and Max stood and Hilary began to as well. Nightmares came to life as more than one car door opened and slammed shut. Hilary held her breath. Kai heard the sound of footsteps. He moved towards Tyson and roughly, but silently, woke the navy-haired champ. _

"_Tyson, up!" He hissed harshly in a hushed voice. Tyson obliged and fell off the couch and into the floor. He could instantly see something was wrong. Another car door slammed in the night; all attention focused on the sound. Hilary was now standing behind Kai, holding onto his arm. Something was going to happen, and she knew it, and she also knew: it wouldn't be good._

"_Kai," She whispered, almost pleadingly. But his gaze did not avert to her. He heard the footsteps draw nearer. 'What's going on?' his mind searched for answers. And unfortunately…he got them… _

_In the silence of the night, the house shook and calm was overcome with chaos at the sound of the front door, just down the hall from the living room, being kicked down. Hilary jumped and alarm rose. Max, Tyson, and Ray took fighting bearings, Kenny took a defensive stance, and Kai stood in front of Hilary protectively. It stayed quiet a moment longer until they heard the hall table be over turned. On the other side of the house they heard a window shatter. Hilary closed her eyes in fear and then opened them. Feet, no longer trying to hide, began to thunder through the house, causing china and glass to fall. Hilary suppressed a shriek. Two men ran into the room from the other side. They slid across the floor and into Tyson and Ray, knocking the boys to the floor. But the teens refused to give up a fight and fought back as well as they could: which wasn't great. Two more men walked into the room –both carrying large sticks- and smirked. In a stir of events, Max attempted to knock one to the ground, but failed, only managing to turn around just in time to be struck with terrible force in the back of the head. Blood trickled down his back from his head as he dropped to his knees, then the final distance to the floor. _

_Hilary gasped and held Kai tighter, whom was giving threatening glances as he watched in horror; he whipped around to kick a guy going after Kenny. _

"_M-Max!" Tyson managed to groan out as a large man sat on his back and held his head to the ground painfully._

"_G'night Mr. Kinomiya," The man spoke and caught the stick used on Max, and then thundered it to the back of Tyson's head. Tyson cried out in pain as he gritted his teeth and the realm of unconsciousness took over. Max lie on the floor as blood pooled around him, and Tyson was the same as the man stood and moved to help get Ray. _

"_Tyson! Max!" Hilary gasped and moved to help Tyson. It was no use though, just as she kneeled, she was jerked back by Kai just as a man attempted to kick her…Kai took the force of the assault. He growled at the man before kicking him._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Kai growled and hit the man who had injured Max. Hilary closed her eyes to block out the images. Kenny keeled over from the force of a blow to the head. Hilary gasped and teared-up. What the hell was happening? Kai watched in horror. He was struck by a fist and knocked away from Hilary and to the ground. Ray was being overpowered as well._

"_Hilary! Run! Fast! Go!" Kai thundered to the brunette. She shook her head in shock as tears flowed down her face._

"_I can't leave you guys!" She cried._

"_NOW! DAMMIT, NOW!" He yelled. She still could only cry and shake her head no, "Hilary! I love you! Dammit, run!" Finally, she did as she was told as the tears fell like rivers: she ran. _

_Kai wrenched from the ground and broke the nose of a man who punched Ray. The man cried out._

"_Bastard!" Kai snarled before trying to help Ray, whom was now on the brink of losing consciousness. _

"_Thanks, buddy," Ray said and attempted to stand._

"_Are you okay?" Kai asked._

"_Been better," Ray answered, his eyes rapidly widened in fear. "Kai! Watch out!" He yelled. Ray pushed his captain out of the way, only to be struck in the back of the head himseld and also fall to the ground. _

"_Ray!" Kai yelled. Suddenly, Kai heard a scream. A female scream. After the scream of terror was the sound of something crashing downwards. Kai raced up and ran to the hallway. Crashing down the stairs in a rolling heap, Hilary and a man fell towards the ground. Hilary luckily landed a top the man. She was crying hard._

"_K-Kai!" She gasped and cried. He ran over to her. He hugged her tight._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, she could feel his hidden panic. She said nothing but only sobbed harder._

"_What's going on?" She gasped into his shoulder._

"_I don't know," He stood and pulled her up with him. She was hurt and scared, most likely in a state of over-load and trauma. How the hell had this happened? Abruptly, an unfamiliar voice spoke. _

"_Mr. Hiwatari, Miss Tatibana, how are you, dears?" Kai, and fearful Hilary, looked up. Kai scowled dangerously at the man and pulled the brunette even closer to him as she clenched his shoulder in fear. The man walked forwards, Ray was carelessly tossed over his shoulder. Behind the man, another man carried Kenny and Max, and another had Tyson. _

"_What the hell are you doing!? What the hell do you want!?" Kai growled. He could feel the brunette shaking. The man smiled sadistically. _

"_I've come to collect you for Boss's best game yet," The man smirked._

"_Game?" Kai asked, anger in his voice._

"_Yes, game…a test…a gam: both," The man smirked. "You know, I was hoping for a little more of a fight, seeing as I've been given direct orders to not yet kill you, you disappoint me however, all of yo,." The man said, "But, this might make up for it: I can't wait to see you watch that pretty girl in your arms be struck and crumble to the ground," Kai stood his guard. "Or maybe I'll let her watch you fall, knowing she can't do anything to stop it." The man laughed, "And then, wait till you wake up, only to find she's not there," Hilary's grasp on Kai tightened. "Now, let's get this show on the road," Suddenly, Kai heard Hilary gasp softly. Her grip on him completely disappeared as her knees gave way. She began to fall. _

"_K-K-Kai," She strained as she fell._

"_HILARY!" He tried to catch her, but arms grabbed him and held him from behind. He could only watch as she hit the ground. He saw a man right where she had been standing, holding a stick with blood… her blood…on it. "No!" He shook to fight the grasp. The man holding him smirked. Kai watched as another man reached down and slung Hilary over his shoulders. Kai's blood ran cold. She was still conscious...barely…and darkness was overtaking her. Her eyes closed._

"_G'night to you Miss Tatibana. And, good night to you too, Kai," Kai's world stopped and then spun as he whirled to the ground and his head throbbed from the force of a blow to the back of his head. He felt the pain shock through his body and then go totally numb as his eyes closed just before he hit the ground. _

_---------------------------_

"My dears, I grow excessively bored; I suppose it is time to provoke you: to tear you apart from one another, to 'test' you once again. My game is growing enjoyable. I will be glad to learn of how this goes. Don't lose your temper, and, do try not to die."

--------------------------

Ohh yea, that sucked big time! I'm soo sorry you guys, it's prolly one disappointing chapter after the next, eh? Anyways, I hope you could enjoy in the least. Ohh, and I have an idea already for my latest fic, but I don't know when I can start working on it w/ school sucking and taking up time and all. Lol. But, thank-God, we get a week off the week after next for Thanksgiving! Thank-you for the pilgrims, man! Lol. I'll try to work on it soon. Geez, school soo sucks. Lol. I'm sorry this was so bad, but it was long, is that good? I really wanna thank my reviewers who I couldn't do this without: (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry) Jellybean-Kitty, MarineDweller, FlamingWolfGirl, Distant Storm, Sky d, Molly Yokunaii, Angel Kitsune, Nemi The Dragon, Inner Dragon. –hugs- omg! I am nothing w/o you guys and your reviews I do not deserve in the least! Thank you soo much! You truly bring a smile to my face as I read the reviews! Just, wow! Thank you! Alright, You all want me to shut-up now? Right? Lol. Anyways, please review, it means the world to me: tell me if you like, hate (most likely), think it's any good, just anything! I welcome criticism and opinions! Please Review! And Thanks soo much for reading! Until next time:

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	8. Kai Holds the Knife

Heyy ppls! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was a pretty big week ( a lot of stuff happened…but it's all good now) , and will be one next week too. Anyways, last night I didn't update bc I went to this all-nighter thing with kike 250 ppls. Lol. I left at 6 last night, got home at eight this morning, collapsed and slept till noon -, got in the shower, and have worked on this for about two hours. It was tons of fun, some drama, but fun. Anyways, why am I rambling, you want the story right? Well, considering I was up for twenty eight hours, running on five hours of sleep, and then only slept four hours today…well, this chapter is shit…like always. It's long, but it's shit. I'm wayy sorry. I edited it, and needed to read it again, but I'm wayyy tired… lol. I'm soo sorry guys, it's a let down: (. Sorry! Anyways. Btw, I don't own Ciara & Ludacris "oh", but that song is freakin' AWESOME! Lol. I danced to it once in a pep-rally for the homecoming game w/ my dance Co.…oh, I'll shut up now…

-everyone randomly sitting around-

Hilary: _Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow_

Emily: _We keep it gutta, you should know_

Mariah: _Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh_

Mariam: _Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'_

Mathilda: _Handle it ladies back it up_

Julia: _Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh_

Ray: _Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin down in a_

_different color whip (whip, whip)_

Tyson: _Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick_

_flick_

Max: _Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another_

_hit (hit, hit)_

Tala: _Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get_

Kai: OMG WTF???!! Stop!

Moonlight Serenity: Ha! I bet that's original! I got the beybladers singin' "oh" (I don't own), who else has done that??? What now!?

Kai: Yea, it's original you asshole, everyone else is sane enough not too! Dammit, she doesn't own beyblade…or "oh", once again.

Moonlight Serenity: Nope, I don't. haha. … -.- yea, I didn't get enough sleep.

Kai: urgh…on wit the fic!

Notes: WARNING! I SUCKED THIS CHAPTER UP! It's bad, it's OOC, it was written badly, I was tired when I wrote this, etc. etc. you get it, same as always. Sorry! And sorry for the wait too! Geez, im soo bad at this! Sorry!

Omg, oh! I'm starting on a new ficcy! Check out my page and read a bulletin thing about it. Lol. You don't have too, the fic will most likely suck too, but…idk, if you want too, just thought I'd tell ya if ya ever got bored. Send me a pm and tell me what you think of the new story (which will prolly be it sucks bc it does and that I shouldn't write it) if you want too , it would mean a lot to me. Okie, I'm done : )

(A/N. Not yet, but later on when you get to the place, if there is confusion on "Kai Holds the Knife" there is a note at the bottom adressing this, but, dont read it till you get to that part (if you need read it at all, cause i dont _think_ anyone will really need too, but me and thinking dont exactly get along so it's hard to tell. lol.) or you'll spoil it! lol)

---------------------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

---------------------------------

_"My dears, I grow excessively bored; I suppose it is time to provoke you: to tear you apart from one another, to 'test' you once again. My game is growing enjoyable. I will be glad to learn of how this goes. Don't lose your temper, and, do try not to die."_

(A/N. FYI, this does not take off exactly at where dude says that, it takes off just after the guys remember, then that line will come. sorry for any confusion.)

Chapter Eight:

Kai Holds the Knife

The group stared at each other after the flood of indescribable memories that flowed and rushed through like a rapid waterfall, filling each empty crevice of their minds to the brim with the lost recollection of time. Memories they might've wanted to regain, and memories they might not have. The Russian captain of the BladeBreakers, a teen with dual-hair and amazingly majestic eyes, was infuriated. Undeniably so. Hilary forgot about the thunder and lightning and just looked at the angered dual-haired teen before her. How could some man have taken their first kiss away from them? How!? And why did he have to give them back that other memory! It was so complicated! Did they want to remember, for the amazingness of their first kiss, or did they want to forget, for that whole traumatizing experience.? One thing Kai Hiwatari did know was this: he was never, ever letting the ruby-eyed brunette out of his arms again.

Hilary forgot the raging storm, she forgot that they had no idea where they were, and she forgot that she and her friends were possibly facing their last days of life she was just overjoyed that they were together again. She hugged Kai, so tight, her body screaming that she needed him.

"Kai… guys…" She stammered out and wrapped her arms around the captain's neck and pressed her cheek to his face and shoulder, their skin touching coolly and sending volts of electricity through each. Kai held her back, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her comfortingly, and safely, closer, and began to rock the girl -whom was almost in tears- back and forth in his arms as he whispered soothing words and she whispered through tears that she was so glad he and everyone else was alright, that she was so scared, was still scared, was so afraid, and didn't want to ever be far away from him again.

Tyson watched on in stunned amazement, eyes blinking on autopilot every once in awhile and mouth slightly ajar . He couldn't believe all that happened to them all! He could still feel the blood slowly spreading and running warmly down his neck from the back of his head, each little stream taking him to the bleak world of unconsciousness, he could feel that man pinning his head to the ground harshly, keeping him away from reaching his friends, the thing he needed to do most, he could feel all the terror that had ran through his mind and spread to his body like wild-fire, quickly and effectively licking away blocks upon blocks of strength and understanding, and turning them into fervid fear and fright . He could now remember watching the movie and laughing with his friends, a time that seemed like eternity ago. He could remember seeing the first one, being Max, be struck over the head and fall limp to the ground and red pool around the boy's head…his friend…lying there like that….feeling so helpless because he could do nothing for Max or the others when they'd needed him. He shuddered. Now, the memory of getting off that bus…that…it was…most likely the worst thing he'd done in his life.

Max Tate, the boy who wielded Draciel the water-turtle, the boy with blonde hair and happy eyes, the boy with the tendency to be sugar-high 24/7…and the boy who was dealt the first shattering blow as in seconds he was falling and being struck over the head…. the teen smiled lightly and attempted to lighten the heavy, confused, scared mood, despite he could still practically feel the blood trickling down his back and feel himself in slow motion turn just in time to see that club coming at him.

"Told ya," He smirked lightly and then looked up at his friend and smiled (F.Y.I. he said "told ya", referring to when they got off the bus and he said "Can you say horror movie?"). Ray looked at his friend and found a little hope in seeing him. No matter what the situation, Max still had that hope, and he was giving it to the others. Tyson gave a lop-sided grin and looked at his friend, Kai looked at Max and smirked slightly, and Hilary, though still holding onto Kai, turned her head and smiled at Max.

"Ya know, now we can make our own horror movie. Instead of me going around 'Meow'ing, I can just make that noise when that intercom is coming on," Tyson said. He attempted to make the rustling, annoying noise, but failed quite miserably. Max laughed at him

"Yea, I don't think we have to worry about Max freaking out at Tyson 'Meow'ing, anymore," Ray said.

"Ohhh, yea," Max agreed whole-heartedly. Hilary stifled a giggle then looked back at Kai… she was smiling as she turned and looked at him. Her cheery face, he looked at it, and tried to burn the image into his mind permanently…he enjoyed to see her happy and carefree, let her forget she was here. Her ruby eyes were sparkling and then looked around nervously before looking back at him and studying him briefly, at which he gave the girl –_his_ girl- a quizzical stare, which she returned by looking down, blushing, then looking back at the teen. This was it…

"Kai…I-I love you," He smirked and held her close before locking their lips briefly.

"I love you, too, Hilary," He said. They stared each other in the eye for a moment before Tyson cut it and interrupted them.

"Aww, man! First we wanted them to hurry up and get together, now I hope I never have to see them together again! Bleh, get a room!" Tyson said and stuck out his tongue.

"Tyson!" Ray thwacked him over the head.

"Well, I wanted them to get together, I didn't want to watch them get all-" Tyson made kissy noises, "Get all mushy," He stopped the noises, "And I definitely don't want to watch them make-out and kiss!"

"Well," Kai said, startling them all, "You're going to have to get used to it," Hilary's eyes widened.

"So…I mean…we're….I mean we're…" Hilary wasn't sure what words to use or what to say.

"We're together. _You_ are mine and only mine," Hilary gave him a lop-sided grin and quickly leaned in to capture his lips in passion and playfulness, which he gladly returned.

Abruptly, the moment was totally ruined as the thunder cracked and that stirring of that wretched intercom began to resound through the entire forest. Max laughed nervously and prayed silently.

"Tyson, -heh-heh-," He laughed nervously, "you're getting pretty good at that intercom noise, but you can stop now," Max said 'Oh please, God,' Max let echo through his mind in a beg. Then the words he prayed not to hear, came…

"It's not me…" Tyson said. Kai tightened his grip on Hilary's waist.

"…My dears, I grow excessively bored; I suppose it is time to provoke you, to tear you apart from one another, to 'test' you once again. My game is growing enjoyable. I will be glad to learn of how this goes. Don't lose your temper, and, do try not to die," They could feel the man smirk, "Let us see if you do, however, survive. And, oh, also: I have a lovely surprise for somebody," and with those words that struck terror, the intercom rustled and clicked off yet again. They all glanced around the fire at each other, mournful faces and fear written across their fire-lit features. And, with the whispering of the wind and the omen of bedlam being bestowed to them, the fire… went out. Hilary screamed…

With that moment when the fire flicked into disappearance, mayhem broke out in all it's wonder without relent. Ray felt a cold hand on his shoulder; the neko-jin teen felt the whipping of the wind as something came flying at his head. He turned -too fast in his current state- and fell to the ground, but luckily was missed by his attacker, thank-God. Ray could hear Kai urgently yelling for Hilary. Tyson tried to find his friends and called for them all. It was too dark; they could barely see a thing, barely see their own hands in front of their face. Ray rolled quickly and looked over, beside him was a foot, a foot that had just tried to crush his chest… a blow that had the potential, and most-likely the intention, to kill him. Ray knew he couldn't stay on the ground like that…he was to vulnerable their in such a state, an easy target for some figure to spy and…murder in a flash…. He catapulted up with speed and no hesitation, accidentally ramming backwards into something nearby, knocking it backwards as well… an attacker. He felt another one of those attacking mob creep towards him. Thunder cracked and lightning suddenly eerily illuminated the hectic cave, illuminating the terror. Ray got a two second glance around the cave. From what he gathered in those brief two-seconds, he saw this: Tyson punching a man who tried to kick Max, Kenny running and sliding across the cave away from an attacker, Kai was flipping a guy, desperately trying to get to his girlfriend…and Hilary…an arm was wrapped around her throat, cutting off her breathing as she madly tried to claw it away. He saw her terror filled face illuminated in that two seconds, and with one last gasp of air she had, she cried out frantically, "Kai!"

As the fire was consumed by that eerie wind and totally silenced into black by it, Tyson Kinomiya felt a wave of fear overtake him. He knew their attackers were now with them, about to strike and move in for the kill. He gulped. He heard Hilary scream and gulped harder. Just as he expected something lunged at his waist, but only got his legs, still knocking him toppling forward, but at least he caught himself before he it the ground too hard. "Ah!" He yelled in surprise. He twisted around and managed to throw off the…the…the whatever…on his legs. Tyson could've sworn he saw and unsuspecting Max be completely taken by surprise as a forceful punch knocked him brutally in the face. He felt something else latch onto him. He kicked it roughly away. He saw an outline of Max Tate again and knew he had to get over there as he watched Max fall blindly to the ground. Tyson lurched up and moved toward his American best friend. As he ran towards Max's outline, he didn't see someone coming at him, just as he spied it though, it was too close for him to do anything. He gasped and tried to halt, but just before the thing could grab him, what he believed to be Kenny, rammed all his body weight into the attacker and managed to knock him over. Of course, Kenny was left open, and had to run and slide to get away from another being chasing him. Tyson worried for his friend, but silently thanked him for possibly saving his and Max's lives. Tyson got to Max just as Max kicked the attacker and the attacker kicked back. Tyson threw an infuriated punch, filled with the anger of someone trying to hurt his friend, and hit the man in the shoulder.

As soon as that fire was gone, everything went hellacious and frantic. Hilary Tatibana felt something intrude on Kai's warm grasp on her. She knew what was coming and screamed as the intruder yanked her away from Kai and into him (the attacker)…whatever "him" was. She was roughly thrown into the wall behind her, the sudden weight on her now healing ankle caused agony and her shoulder throbbed when it connected with the wall. She cried out slightly, but regained as much stamina as she could as quickly as possible. She kicked her leg upwards and hit whatever had her, causing it to briefly lose its breath, her mind shouted a quick victory. Hilary heard Kai call for her, and before she could call back, she was prevented…upon her mouth the attacker had forced a violent kiss on her. 'NO!' she screamed mentally and thrashed like she was fighting the lethal clutches of death. 'NO! NO! NO! KAI!' she screamed through her mind like mad. She bit his lip, then threw her head to the side and surely broke the nose of whomever had held her lips like that. His hold on her was momentarily loosened. "K-!" She tried to get out for the brief second she was free, but was silenced when her attacker unexpectedly whipped around and wrapped an arm around her neck, choking her oxygen. She couldn't breath. Her throat burned and her lungs gasped with longing for air. She madly clawed at the arm around her throat, feeling his blood under her fingernails. She knew she was starting to get somewhere. If she didn't breathe soon… Lightning flashed as she violently flung her head and clawed at the man's arm. She felt him let out a small cry of pain, the hold loosened just enough for her to use her only breath of air to cry out. "KAI!"

Hilary felt a cold, cold presence suddenly on her throat and she instantly knew what it was she. She looked fearfully at the quick silver glint of the knife that was now placed perfectly at her throat. She gasped, and with that slight movement, the knife slowly grazed the nanometer of skin, drawing a tiny amount of blood to cover the wound. Her movement completely stopped. Her throat stung. She stopped her struggles and sucked in a cry, and let her head drop -cautiously so she wouldn't be sliced by the sharp, murder-screaming blade. She could practically feel the man's icy sneer as he held her and felt her struggling cease. She felt the knife slowly slide away from her neck and she gasped again. She forgot that she couldn't breath as her eyes struggled to see through the dark and follow the knife. The silver-glint headed towards her upper arm and her instincts kicked in and she struggled like crazy, her screams were muffled by his hand that was now over her mouth to silence her. The man, despite her kicking and swinging, kept up his relentless hold on her. She felt the knife slowly slice her upper (around the area of her upper arm, just below her shoulder) arm about a two centimeters deep, cutting a horizontal, straight line across her upper arm. It hurt. Tears pricked her eyes as the blood rose and she attempted to scream again, but the cries were only silenced yet again by his hand. He pulled the knife away from the crying girl and turned her, finally letting the arm choking her breath leave her throat and the hand leave her mouth… but she still didn't get to breathe due to a prevention… She felt his mouth on hers again and she sobbed, tears streaking down her face as she bawled. She had no breath left, and she knew she would pass out soon… She felt the kiss leave her mouth and the knife return to her throat. She felt the man begin to back up quickly and she tried to scream, but to no avail. The man seemed to grow irritated from her struggles and brought the knife back to her throat wound, silently threatening her. She was silenced. The only sound as she backed from the cave was her quiet sobs, inaudible over the racket.

Dual-haired Kai Hiwatari felt rage and fear as he heard the brunette scream and felt her suddenly be separated from him and ripped from his grasp. Kai suddenly became aware and felt something run and attack his legs, knocking him to the ground with an "oof". Needless to say, he was pissed now… He violently and obstinately attacked his own attacker to get the man off and cause as much damage as possible. Kai heard a sick crunch just after he kicked his leg. He smirked and stood, then kicked backwards at whatever his opponent was, making the man silent as he fell to the ground in pain. He needed to get back to business.

"HILARY!" He called in hopes of her voice coming back to him. "HILARY!" He got no reply from the girl. "HILARY!" Where the hell was she? Kai's over-protectiveness kicked in as he dodged a kick. He swore he just heard some kind of sound from her… Everything was so hectic. Lightning flashed as Kai flipped a guy over his shoulder. He finally got his reply.

"KAI!" It was a gasping, pleading cry to him. He got one moment to glimpse at her…only to find an arm around her throat. He was totally distracted. His body and mind stopped racing. In those moments where terror gripped his heart and froze him on the spot -something that had NEVER happened to him before- a man got an opening. Kai was rammed harshly into the wall, knocking the sense back into him. Fire and rage gleamed in his brightly lit by anger yes. His sheer strength knocked the man pinning him to the wall away. Kai's hand found his way to his pocket. In a swift moment he'd brought up his beyblade and launcher to his hands and out in front of him. He pulled the rip cord with fury and shouted the name of his beloved, sacred bitbeast of the flame.

"DRANZER!" The Phoenix Prince cried out in fervor. Fire illuminated the cave and flashed as it erupted with fury from Kai's very beyblade. His teammates seemed to have found the same answer as he heard the cries of other bitbeast names and saw lights flashing the respected colors.

"DRACIEL!"  
"DRAGOON!"  
"DRIGER!" And with one final battle cry, Kai led the charge with fury.

"ATTACK!" and that was indeed what happened. The beyblades and bitbeast fiercely attacked out of nowhere all of the intruders they could find. Leaving them, not dead, but certainly not to mess with anyone for a while.

"DRAGOON!" Tyson pointed his faithful bitbeast towards another enemy and in comply, Dragoon, the sacred bitbeast of the wind, a great dragon indeed, attacked with fervid fury. As the battles waged, Kai Hiwatari was caught up in something else 'Where is she!?'. His head would snap around the cave, then back to Dranzer, then the enemies, then to strike, then to see his friends, and then to frantically search the cave for the girl. His eyes darted and every second it felt like he was slowly being viciously and painfully eaten away. "Ah-ha! Got em'!" Tyson cheered after he hit one of his challengers.

"Not quite." It was a grave, low, grim voice. All the teammembers heads, Ray Kon, Tyson Kinomiya, The Chief, Max Tate, and even Kai Hiwatari, whipped around to see another shadowy figure.. "I don't think so, shouldn't you be more worried about your friend?" Kai instantly knew whom he was talking about. 'No…' Kai thought breathlessly. Tyson, Max, and Ray's launchers dropped. The only sound was that of the cave, the rain, breathing, and Dranzer's buzz as she spun. And then, the silence was cut in half.

"AHH!" It was a piercing, terrified female scream.

"HILARY!" Kai yelled. The scream had come from outside of the cave. The Bladebreakers sprinted off instinctively out of the cave…only to find what they never wanted to see, an image that would forever lie in the back of their minds…

She stood paler then usual, her hair was soaked, and her face wet, but it was unjudgeable if it was rain or tears. The rain pattered onto her skin as she shook. They heard sobs resonate from her throat. She stood with a knife at her throat, and a man smirking as he held one of her arms roughly and held her back against his chest. The tears were visible and her majestic, ruby eyes were blood shot. Tyson, Kenny, Ray, and Max each simultaneously gasped. Kai didn't make a sound… She stood at the end of the clearing that came before the cave, just in front of the jungle, about fifteen feet away from them. Rain pattered against the ground and thunder erupted, then followed by its partner, lighting. As the lightning flashed the terror took new form: her bloody wounds and bruises were even more vivid to her friends. Red blood ran steadily without stopping down her arm and pooled at the rainy, muddy ground, as well as a spot on her throat that had began toe seep the res substance and it was absorbed by the material of her shirt or fell onwards to the ground as well in little droplets…. Ray bit his tongue. Tyson felt his eyes water. Kenny stood in shock. Max's hands dropped to his side. And Kai…Kai's body shook as his fists lay clenched at his side.

"Dammit, let her go or you'll wish you'd never been born," Kai thundered in a dangerous, low tone, his bangs shadowing his crimson flashing eyes. The man with the knife only smirked. The man softly let his thumb run over the terrified girl's upper arm. He looked at her in sick, false affection. She shuddered. "Don't touch her!" Kai thundered even louder. Ray gulped. The man smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, well, I seem to be have dealt the Ace," The man continued to smirk.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Kai's voice was so dangerous it even made Hilary shudder.

"It's not me you have to worry about…. I-" He began, "I myself have no use of this pathetic being, or any of you for this matter, however," A sleek smile crossed his face and Ray looked away in disgust, "The Boss's very son, that's a different story," The man seemed so proud of himself, "An angel. You, my dear girl, will make a fine bride," Hilary gasped. The man elaborated just so he could gain the satisfaction of her fear, "I see a lovely, long pink gown. Outside. Rain. The Boss will sit on the front row along with friends of your groom, I myself will sit in a row as well, and we will all watch as you two are forever united, whether you like it or not. That terror on your face, I can only begin to imagine when the first kiss after being united is made," the man chuckled lightly and Hilary whimpered, "Maybe your lucky 'friends' will be watching from the windows, maybe they'll be watching from the pits of hell, it only matters if they pass or fail," The man tightened the knife at Hilary's throat. "Isn't that _a lovely surprise_?" He spoke, "And now, I bid thee ado,"

_Shhznapp!!_

Hilary watched in slow motion as Dranzer flew from Kai's launcher in fury. She watched in slow motion as chaos whirled around her. She watched in slow motion as dizziness overcame her from the whizzing world. The knife dropped to the soppy ground, thunder cracked violently, her attacker had dropped to narrowly miss the assault of the beyblade…and in the blink of an eye, Kai was atop him attacking viciously. Kai had lost it at that man's words, he'd lost it, all his rage and fury was released and he had barely the choice of launching his sacred Phoenix that had earned him the title "Phoenix Prince". Blood mixed with rain and mud as Kai punched man in the face and pinned him to the ground. The man attempted to roll Kai over, but it was a failed attempt.

"Don't worry," Kai huffed scarily through clenched teeth as he refrained momentarily from assaulting, "You're wishing you'd never been born, just as I said, but I promise, I'll end it here for you," And he punched again. Just as he drew back for the final blow something stopped him.

"KAI!" it was the calls of his friends.

"MehEHH!" and that was the sound of Hilary's alarmed, taken by surprise cry. A muscled and slightly rotund man had Hilary by the waist and had just knocked her into a nearby tree. Blood began to pour from a gash in the side of her face, blurring her vision with red as it flowed and she let out whimpering cries.

"Hilary!" A few voices yelled in panic for the girl. Ray tried to move forward, but Tyson prevented and threw Ray to the ground, narrowly avoiding a dagger that had come flying at them. The knife had been recovered by this slightly plump man, and had resumed its threatening place at Hilary's neck. Hilary tried to fight the waves of dizziness and black washing over her entire system. Her breathing was panicked, yet shallow and ragged. "You will not be ending anything Mr. Kai Hiwatari, and if you do, you will also be responsible for the ending of this girl. Her blood will be on your hands. You now hold the very knife at her neck," The man spoke. Hilary blinked weakly and rapidly as she tried to fight off unconsciousness, laying almost like a rag-doll in the man's grasp, flopping forwards limply. Kai began to rise from his spot on the other man. He dropped his fists at his sides in defeat. "Now, each of you, on the ground!" Kai stood stubbornly for a moment, glaring, and his teammates gazed on at him for leadership, wondering what he would do…. And then…Kai Hiwatari…dropped to the ground. The BladeBreakers followed suit one-by-one. Max bowed his head in sorrow.

"Guys…" Hilary barely whispered, voice rasping and weak. "Guys…Tyson…Ray…Max…Chief…_Kai_…just forget-" She coughed, "About-" She coughed again, "Me. Please. Get away from…them…you know…they'll kill…you" But they could never forget about her, no matter what. Even if she pleaded with them, they could never forget about her. She was their friend, she was a teammate, no friend got left behind, ever. They didn't comply to her wishes and stayed put on the spot.

_Wham!_

Kai felt blackness try to engulf him. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny had lost to the darkness and lost consciousness, falling forward sprawled on the muddy ground. Kai fought it off for as long as he could. His eyes were so heavy. He heard Hilary's last waking breath and looked up frantically; he watched quietly and tried to rasp out her name as the rotund man began to walk into the forest, disappearing in the trees and rain while carrying the girl limply in his arms. They had all been snuck up on and knocked out. How had he been so stupid.? And now…she was gone…

--------------------

(A/N. Adressing the chapter title, if there is any confusion: KAI isnt LITERALLY holding the knife, the fat guy -lol- is, he's just like, figurative speaking or something, like: If Kai does anything, Hilary will be killed, and it will be "his (Kai's) fault")

EEP!!!!!!!!!!! THAT SUCKED SOOO BAD! OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! Really, guys, sorry! lol. I hope it was at least slightly tolerable, though it prolly wasn't! sorry! You prolly didn't see that twist coming, bc honestly, I hadn't planned it, but I lost my train of thought and ideas and then BAM: hils has to marry "Boss's" son. **I really wanna thank my reviewers (**as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!) (btw, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter!! (not including my oneshot) Omg! Thank you!! - soo much, it makes me soo happy): **Inner Dragon, MarineDweller, Angelic Kitsune, Nemi The Dragon, Distant Storm, Theoni** (_lol. Since I couldn't reply personally: lol. Is this soon enough that I don't get killed and get caught by Kai?? Lol. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you liked it, which I hope, so, yay! Thanks a ton for reviewing -) _**Jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, Lioness of the Fire, FlamingWolfGirl, FlIrTiNg WiTh AnGeL, and SuzieK.** Omg omg omg omg omg, THANK YOU!! I don't deserve you guys and you mean the world to me, and just, omg! thank you! I couldn't do this without you! Your reviews are soo great and make me soo happy!! Okie, I'll stop now –smirks- maybe next week we'll have the guys singing "So What" (I don't own that either). Lol. Okay. Thank you soo much for reading, please review, it means soo much to me! Really! Tell me what you think, like, hate, love, hate with a BURNING PASSION, it sucks, I'm a bad writer… most likely the last one on that list, neh? Lol. Thanks again! Oh, and to anyone who celebrates it: Happy Thanksgiving!! WOOHOO ONE WEEK OFF OF SCHOOL!! HELL YEA! Lol.

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	9. They're Dead

Heyy ppls! OMFG, this chapter SUCKS! Sorry! Okay, anyway. Is the email alerts and stuff not working for anyone else, bc it is NOT working for me, it's been over a week and I'm about to go insane! Grr! Lol. Really, it's wayyy annoying. Anyways, thank-God for the pilgrims bc I didn't have school all week this week for Thanksgiving break! YAY! Lol. And my sister-in-law gave me her old Razor phone -! YAY! Well, as stated, this chappy sucks! Bc I've been stuck trying to read The Scarlet Letter ( I don't own…duh!), and it's taking forever and ack, it's a bit boring! (sorry if that's anyones fav book and you're offended! I'd prolly like it if I didn't have a deadline to read it and was forced to read it….PLEASE DON'T HIT/HATE ME!!!)Lol. So when I went to edit this chappy, I had focusing issues…yea… lol.

Moonlight Serenity: A-HA! I finally know how to get back at Tyson for letting Kai out of the closet and having Kai attack me! –clears throat- OMG! TYSON KISSED MARIAH!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-typical hustle and bustle stops and all eyes go to Tyson-

Mariah: Wtf? Tyson didn't kiss me! Eww!

Tyson: Gross! I didn't kiss the pink puff-ball! Ewww!

-door slams open revealing a **_very_ **pissed off Ray-

Ray: TYSON DID _WHAT_?!?!

Tyson: Ray, chill, I didn-

Ray: YOU'RE SO DEAD!

Tyson: WTF!? No!

-Ray chases Tyson around the room and Tyson runs for his life and screams bloody murder-

Hilary: (to Mariah) Aren't you going to stop them? Tyson didn't kiss you.

Mariah: Yea, I know, but this is really funny!

Tyson: OMFG SAVE ME!!!

Hilary: -sweat drops- Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade.

Mariah: -continuing to laugh- omg, this is hysterical! GET HIM RAY! GET HIM!

Tyson: NO!!!!

Kai: ….on with the fic!

Notes: This chapter sucks. Seriously, probably the worst EVER! I am soo sorry! characters are OOC, it doesn't make sense, and the grammar and stuff is awful! I'm sorry! You're all prolly gonna hate me:( I'm soo sorry!!! Please forgive me!

--------------------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

-------------------------------

_Wham!_

_Kai felt blackness try to engulf him. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny had lost to the darkness and lost consciousness, falling forward sprawled on the muddy ground. Kai fought it off for as long as he could. His eyes were so heavy. He heard Hilary's last waking breath and looked up frantically; he watched quietly and tried to rasp out her name as the rotund man began to walk into the forest, disappearing in the trees and rain while carrying the girl limply in his arms. They had all been snuck up on and knocked out. How had he been so stupid.? And now…she was gone…_

Chapter Nine:

They're Dead

"WAKE UP!" A voice snarled so harshly the sleeping brunette was awakened and instantly fearful for her very life. _SMACK! _She felt her cheek burn and knew a red handprint was forming on her face. She'd been slapped, but she didn't know who by. Her vision was still immensely blurry. She became aware of her throbbing head and aching muscles. Her clothes were still wet and sopping to her body much like her hair stuck to her face. She was freezing.

"H-How did I get here? Where am I?" She stuttered fearfully as her vision crossed in and out of focus. She could see the glint of teeth from a smirking mouth. She remembered everyone in a cave and Kai holding her, but then it all went blank…Suddenly she felt a hand holding her chin and jaw tightly and tilting her head up…that's when everything shot back into her head in a flood of memories, horrific and terrifying. She gasped and panicked, beginning to struggle despite how disoriented she was.

"Remember now?" She stopped struggling nodded meekly at the man's words. _SMACK! _He slapped her again and her trembling picked up. She felt the chill bumps on her arms, the mud and dirt and leaves clinging to her body, everything that happened. It felt like so much weight was on her shoulders. She was in pain and cringed. "Good."

----------------

Kai Hiwatari awoke groggily. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining. He was lying in the mud and he was pretty sure he heard breathing of others around him…wait, what? Why was he lying in the mud aslee-! His mind suddenly raced and he thundered upright, only to be greeted with a wave of dizziness.

"No…" He whispered. There was no way…HOW?

"K-Kai?" Ray began to sit up sleepily and rub his head, "Well, at least we all woke up together this time -wait- where's Hilary?" He began before it hit him, "Oh my God!"

"Huh?" Another had been disturbed and blonde American Max Tate began to roll over and look at the sky before rising to a sitting position, "What?" He looked at the other waking Bladebreakers, unknown that the whole left side of his face was covered in mud until said mud began to slide off his face to the ground. "EWW!" The blonde shrieked.

"Chill, Max, we have bigger problems," Kai stated. Max looked around and Ray indicated with his thumb and sighed.

"Oh my gosh!" It hit Max too. "Tyson! Kenny! Tyson! Wake the hell UP!" Max yelled and turned to vigorously shake Kenny's shoulders. Kenny's eyes snapped up, and reflexively smacked Max's hands off.

"Oh, Max, it's just you sorry-" He began.

"Help me wake up Tyso-"

"Help-you-wake-up-Tyson, what?" Tyson, surprisingly, was now sitting up and looking at his friends.

"We're up…we need to find Hilary…now!" Kai spoke. Everyone nodded their heads.

--------------------

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?!?" Hilary asked in panic as she was pulled –painfully- by her wrists down long, empty hallways with concrete floors and cinder-brick walls, and large metal doors decorating as well…almost like a warehouse. The man pulling her smirked but didn't turn around.

"_I _am going to do nothing to you, I'm just the delivery boy," He laughed a bit. Hilary gulped nervously and looked at her surroundings. Finally, after walking for what felt like over fifteen minutes, the man suddenly threw open a large door and harshly shoved the brunette inside.

The room she now stood in had an eeriness to it from its sheer quiet; it was lavish, yet plain, the walls were light blue, it was carpeted navy blue, striped wall paper border extended halfway up the wall, a fireplace with lit fire flickered as the only illumination in the room, the cream colored blinds were pulled and blocked all light from the outside world, a few luxurious brown leather chairs adorned the room, as well as two fake plants, and finally, a very expensive and polished brown oak desk, behind it, was a chair. Hilary took closer inspection. Beyond the desk and chair was a creviced indent in the wall, where ten or more screens adorned in small, black-and-white-screen TVs. Not to mention how utterly dark this room was!

"Excuse me, Boss," Hilary was startled out of her inspection. "I have brought the girl."

"Good," A dismissive hand waved from behind the chair at the desk -a chair Hilary had believed to be unoccupied- causing her to jump slightly, making the man smirk. "Leave."

"Yes, Sir," And the man instantly vanished and locked the door behind him.

Hilary shuddered as the door slammed. 'What-What now?' her mind stuttered. Slowly, in an angst speed, the chair turned, revealing the man in it. He was old, _obviously_, most likely in his fifties or so, but he was strong…that was obvious as well. He had tanned skin from what she could tell. He was clothed in a gray suit, and a gray hat adorned his head, hiding most of his features.

"Hello, my dear Hilary Tatibana," He began, then smirked, sending her into another fit of troubles. "My name is Winston Myles, known as Boss, and only as Boss. And yes, my dear, I do know all about you, all about you _and_ your _little_ friends," Chills ran down her spine as he leaned over the desk. "How have you liked my 'Game', my 'test', I must say you quite surprised me when you and that Ray Kon survived and tricked me. But, alas, you thought I not intelligent, and thought you could pull the wool over my eyes; well, you didn't. I have now indeed found a fitting bride for my son after this game. And to think, all I had originally anticipated was just another game with a few new lackeys, and to my surprise: I won a bride for my son! You've proven yourself worthy, intelligent, and…ravishingly beautiful. A fine bride." Hilary's insides twisted, but she found new courage.

"What makes you think for a minute I'll agree to be your son's bride!" She howled. He glowed at the challenge from her sharp tongue.

"You don't have a choice. And, if you do think that way my, _daughter_ -I suppose I may call you now-, I believe it's time to break your free will. Who'd have thought, now, I get to break your spirit, make you see it my way, and have a little fun all at once!" Hilary tried her best to keep up her strong demeanor. "Frederick! Fetch this lass!" He shouted. Instantly, the doorknob turned and in walked a lackey dressed in black. He swiftly maneuvered around the room and grabbed Hilary's shoulders in a vice grip. She looked up at the abruptness. "You know what to do, tie her up and lock her away for a while, we'll see if her mind changes," And with that he dismissed them. "GO!" He raised his voice for the first time she'd been in the room. At first, she'd believed she'd liked it better if he'd been yelling instead of sadistic calm smirks, now she changed her mind. At his words she quaked as the man turned her around.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO! DAMMIT! NO!" She screamed as the man pulled her from the room. Hilary kicked and screamed and fought wildly. Three more came to aid him and they grabbed her arms and dragged, tugged, pushed, and pulled her from the room and into hallway. "NO! LET GO! NO!" Winston cackled as she was dragged a way.

"Great fun, indeed,"

They pulled the struggling Hilary Tatibana down the large hallways while her yells and screams of protest echoed off of the walls. They continued to drag until they finally wheeled around. Hilary suddenly found a rope going around her arms and waist… tightly.

"What?" She gasped out, on the verge of tears; what was happening now?? Then she felt a new rope tying her wrists behind her back. Her head thrashed back and forth in protest. Then she felt another rope tying tightly round her ankles. "NO!" She yelled. A door behind her was thrown open, and then she noticed, it was a small closet like space, very small, with only room for a few suits, a water heater tank, and a wooden chair. "NO!" She yelled again and attempted to thrash, but her bindings were too tight. She was thrown down onto the wooden chair and felt one rope tie her, and her ankles as well, to the chair. "NO!"

"Shut-up, bitch!" One man finally got frustrated and yelled, smacking her in the face.

"Boss ain't gonna be happy bout' that one," One man stated.

"Whatever. Shut the damn door, I just want to hear her muffled yells and get this damn over with!" And with those words, the door was slammed closed, leaving Hilary Tatibana locked in the closet alone in the utter darkness. She heard the outside lock on the door click to locked. Claustrophobia and fear took over. She screamed again. The men smirked as they walked off, they could hear her screaming and thrashing in fear and desperation to get out of the traumatic experience.

---------------------

"Hey, check it out!" Tyson suddenly looked upwards and pointed as best he could. Ray looked to where the boy beside him was pointing. They'd been walking for around a half hour, Ray figured. Kai, of course, was leading the way, silently at that. Kenny followed closely behind him. Ray was off to the side with Max and Tyson supporting the still not-totally-recovered neko-jin.

"Dammit," Kai cursed under his breath, "How do we get across?" He asked his teammates. Before them was a creek that had come very much out of its bank -probably from all the pouring rain- keeping the team from crossing. The muddy, brown-green water teased them as it blocked off their only way to find the kidnapped girl. The forest noises were now mixed with the sound of the slowly flowing water.

"…Good question…" Tyson tried to think.

"I've no idea," Kenny stared at their problem and deadpanned.

"I'm with Kenny," Max said.

"Don't look at me," Ray stated: he did NOT have a clue.

"Dammit!" Kai openly cursed loudly. They'd been following a few scarce foot prints they'd found, and probably hadn't gotten more then one hundred feet from where they'd started. The rain had washed away most evidence of direction, and now they'd been following random footprints, which was hard to do when they disappeared every so many feet, then they'd have to search for another print. But, luckily, apparently whomever was running this place had been chilled by the rain, for smoke was rising from somewhere in the distance, and now, that's what they were following.

"MY ROPE!" Max exclaimed so suddenly and jumped, startling Ray (as you remember was leaning on Max and Tyson) who began to frantically wave his arms to keep from landing on the ground, dragging Tyson down with him. Max instantly realized his mistake and grabbed the neko-jin just before he fell too far, and Tyson steadied along with him. "…sorry…"

"What do you mean Ma-" Kenny began to inquire before he got the picture. Kai smirked a bit as he figured it out too. Before they'd cleared the campsite, they'd made sure to grab all of their weapons and provisions…including Hilary's.

"If we tie the rope to a tree we can-" Max began.

"-SWING ACROSS!" Tyson excitedly finished for him.

-------------------------

As tears streaked down the face of a chocolate-brown haired girl, she finally began to give up her fighting and struggles. She let her head fall limp and sad whimpers echoed off her form as she stared down at her lap. What was the point of fighting it anymore? It had been fifteen minutes to a half-hour and her throat had gone so sore from all the screaming and yelling, her muscles ached even more, her -already in poor shape- ankle was filled with constant pains that wouldn't let her be, and her head throbbed, not to mention the burning, red handprints on her face. No, there was no point to fight at this point, it wouldn't work. She was claustrophobic, and the dark scared her a bit in this situation. No, she couldn't fight anymore. The tears continued to cascade down her tear stained face and then fall to her lap, some gathered the blood from that previous wound to the head and mixed with it, those salty tears and blood, would fall to her lap as well. Finally, her limp head and body fell into fatigue and gave in. Her eyes closed.

/----/

Groggy ruby eyes fought opening: the light in the room caused them great pain. Hilary Tatibana groaned and stirred.

"Where am I?" She asked before she even opened those eyes. Slowly, those ruby orbs opened and looked around. She was no longer tied in that horrid chair in that terrible closet. No, now she lie on something soft in a large, open room. She could still feel that after feeling of tears on her face, and her eyes burned a bit, but she chose to ignore it. Slowly she made herself rise. She looked around at these new surroundings. It was a large, open room, with three great windows, and it was obviously on the second or third floor. The walls were pale pink; the floor was elegant hickory. Beautiful, hand-carved white furniture -being a lovely chair, a desk, an armoire, and a few other things- adorned the room. She looked back to find she'd been laying on a lush, soft bed with a pale pink, white, and silver, gold trimmed, fluffy comforter, and a lovely curtain was around said comforter of the bed. Hilary took a few brief steps forward and the cold floor met her feet. She suddenly realized something: she wasn't in her previous attire! Now she adorned a pale green with gold trim ankle length, short-sleeved dress, made of elegant materials ever so soft and thin. A pale green headband was a part of her hair, and on that headband were a few long white, thin ribbons, so long they reached her rear. "What?" She gasped. Her gaze fell upon a large mirror. Sure enough, she was clean: her hair brushed, her make-up touched up, rouge added to her cheeks, along with thin black eyeliner and pink shadow. Her clothes had been changed; her ankle, she noted, no longer throbbed as much, in fact, it was well doctored up! Her head, where that large gash had been, was cleaned ever so neatly. The mud had been washed from her. She smelled fresh and clean. -All these tasks obviously done with very great care-. "I don't understand. What?" And just as she uttered those words, one of the doors swung open.

The door swayed open agonizingly slow; a lone figure entered the room. He was tall, well-built, as well as good-looking. He had brown locks of hair and green eyes. His face was structured softly…yet, there was something about him that screamed anything but soft.

"Who are you?" Hilary spoke slowly like a small child that had been lost all alone. The man smirked.

"Good day, love. So nice to see you awake. Surely you know who I am: your fiancée, dear? Of course," He spoke so calmly and properly, but with those words, it sounded as though a mirror shattered to Hilary Tatibana, and that sound was of the world shattering around the brunette.

"Y-yo-you're…my-my fian- fiancé?" She was so speechless. "You're that _man's-_" she spoke the word 'man' with bitter distaste, disgust, and mild shock, "Son? I am to marry you!" Her angst and energy rose with her tone. "No! No way! I will not! You can't damn make me!" She howled and walked over to the smug looking 'fiancée' of hers. She stormed over, her dress flowing behind her as she thundered towards him angrily. "I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face you sicko!" She howled, and then, her hand connected forcefully with his cheek, the sound echoed around the room and hall. His head turned with the force, but… he was…smiling!? He turned his head back to face her, smirking. He stealthily, and quickly, grabbed her wrist, taking her by surprise. Hilary gasped. He continued to smirk. His other hand reached around to shut the door.

"Now, now, love." He spoke. His proper speaking never let up. Suddenly, he threw her backwards, and she landed on the floor with a thud. "You know, you're so beautiful. I believe I love you, Hilary. When you stormed over here with that look, that dress on your body moved around you so gorgeously- you looked like a fiery Goddess," Hilary was more disgusted with every word he said, but, stayed quiet, and slightly…fearful. He smirked and inched towards her. "_My_ fiery Goddess. As soon as my father showed me you, as soon as I saw you being dragged in with your friends- "He smirked and looked to the sky, "Wow. And, to top it off, you're soo intelligent. And that feisty attitude! Ah, baby, you're mine." Hilary's breath hitched. "But, silly me, how rude! I've not even disclosed my name. Doll, soon you will be Mrs. Colby Myles." Hilary senses flooded back to her with those words.

"NO! NEVER!" She refused. "I will not marry you! I want out of this damn place! You better let me go! Me, and all of my friends! And if you don't, you can bet my friends will come and save me!" She yelled in fury.

"There is no one to save you," He stated simply and cocked his head to the side before stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. The touch sent chills down her spine and she froze to the spot. "Your friends, why, they don't breathe anymore," Hilary's air caught in her throat and she trembled as a tear welled up in her eye; what was he telling her? Oh God, she knew. "They're dead." And with those words uttered he leaned in and captured her lips.

She was too numb to fight him. Too numb to try and kick and scream. Too numb to escape. Her insides died. He continued to passionately kiss her lips before sliding his tongue down her throat, but she still paid no attention. She stared off blankly at the pale pink wall in the distance as tears began to quietly fall down her pale face. They were _dead_. DEAD! When he finally had his fill of her sweet, sweet taste, he let go of her lips and broke for oxygen. Her eyes never tore from the wall, until finally, they did. She looked up at his face – he was greatly taller then she was, though she figured he was only a year or three older then she.

"How did they die?" She whispered. He kissed away a tear, and if she wasn't so numb, she probably would've frozen to death from the action.

"I love you, Hilary," Were his only words as he pulled away from her face and looked at her, "Tonight, when the rain falls and the sky is tinted with gray, we will be united. We will wed. Martha will be up shortly to prepare you. Until then, my love," He took her hand and kissed it, "Until then," And then, he turned away. As he began to walk, still looking at her, he continued, to 'reassure' her. "Don't worry, Kai died a very slow and painful death. I told him of our wedding as well before he died. I told him I would take 'excellent' care of you…you should've seen the look on your friends faces when their final breaths escaped them." And with that, he was turning the doorknob. Hilary Tatibana's knees gave way and she fell comatose to the ground. He, though she couldn't see, smirked, and exited the room. And then, her sobs were uncontrollable. She gasped and pleaded while the door shut.

"No. Please no. Tyson, Ray, Max, Chief…Kai," The tears cascaded and her frame shook ever-so fragilely, as if she was a pale porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch to her frail form, "Oh my God. Guys! Kai!" She cried out for them.

----------------

"Alright, Tyson, throw me up the rope!" Kai yelled from a high branch on the tree. He had skillfully, and easily, scaled a tree until he'd found an appropriate branch. Now he simply needed the rope, and in a flash, only moments later, he caught it. "Hn.". He began to loop the rope around the branch and knot it repeatedly, jerking it to check. "Hn." And with that, Kai simply hopped from the branch and landed perfectly on the ground!

"…Dude, you scare me…" Tyson looked at their captain. "…You just jumped from way up there! HOLY SHIT!" Kai paid the world-champ no notice though.

"Who's first?" He asked.

"I don't know," Max replied. "Ray might have some difficulties." Kai pondered at this for a fair moment.

"Tyson," Kai said. Tyson, stupidly, saluted.

"Yes, sir, Captain!" Kai sighed disgusted.

"You're first. I'll go next. Max, you help Ray onto the rope, you too Kenny, and Tyson and I will get him from the other side. Then, Max come, then you come, Kenny. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Go. Tyson!" Tyson nodded dumbly and walked to the rope, jerking it twice to check then looking about curiously.

"Is this safe?" He asked.

"Tyson, we're in a forest Hell knows where, trapped by some psycho who made us part of his 'game' and wants to make us lackeys if we survive, given random weapons-" Max began.

"And a rope," Kenny cut in.

"And a rope-" Max agreed, "We were taken in the middle of the night and knocked out and dragged here, we woke up separated, we thought Ray and Hil were dead, Hilary has been kidnapped and taken God knows where to be married to some bastard: Long story short, no, Tyson, _God no_, this isn't safe!" Ray laughed lightly at Max.

"You know, Max, you could've just said 'yes' or 'no'," Kenny said. Max just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well," Max said. Kai grunted annoyed.

"Get moving. Now." In a deadly, irritated tone. Max 'eep'ed. Soon enough, Tyson was on the rope and swinging across. Then Kai had zipped across. With some trouble, and a bit of tolerable pain for Ray, Max and Kenny had managed to securely get the neko-jin on the rope, and the boy swung across and was caught by Tyson and Kai. Finally, Max and Kenny made it over.

---------------------

Chocolate brown hair caressed the pale face of a shaken form. She stared hatefully and broken through reddened, blotchy, puffy, and wet ruby eyes at the sparkling clean elegant hickory floor- a floor only tainted by a the imperfection and out-of-place little droplets and puddles of salty water swirled with black mascara and rouge blush, a daydream of being blood on the floor. She sat on her knees where she had earlier collapsed, shaking, quivering, and whimpering every so often. She didn't know what she had to live for anymore. She coughed a bit.

"Why, dammit, why?" She whispered weakly to the world but at the same time nothing. And then she heard the door creak. She listened silently and completely still as the door opened up, not even bothering to look yet. Finally, Hilary Tatibana let her head slowly move to look up at whom had entered. Her tear-embraced face almost shocked her visitor. Mascara ran down her (Hilary's) face to her neck and even her arms. Hilary just stared briefly at the figure whom was now standing shocked in the doorway. The guest could almost swear that the pale, chocolate-haired gorgeous girl looked like a broken porcelain doll. And then, to even more stun the guest, Hilary stood gradually- her form gave the idea of a strong and bitter person.

"I'm ready," Hilary spoke as if it wasn't her own voice speaking.

----------------------------------

-tears up- omg, I am soo sorry! this chappy sucked!!! Omg, I am soo sorry! really! Omg. You all prolly hate me now! Anyway. I really want to thank my reviewers (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry): **Lioness of the Fire, Nemi The Dragon, Angelic Kitsune, Sky d, Tuli-Susi, MarineDweller, Inner Dragon, Distant Storm, Jellybean-Kitty, Bladz-Azeri, Molly Yokunaii, Cloudstrife22739**. You guyzz are so awesome and I don't deserve you, you guyzz mean so much to me! Thank you!! Oh, and I don't know how often I can update after this bc of Christmas coming up, and if you do or don't kno, I'm a dancer and we have a ton of Christmas shows, therefore: a ton of practices in December for preparation…so, yea, I do not know how much I'm going to be updating! Sorry! anyways. Thanks so much for reading! Please review, it means soo much to me to know what you think! Did you: like, hate, despise, despise me (probably that or the second or third one), love, should I delete? I am so sorry for the crappiness of this chapter! Wah! Lol. Well…damn…back to The Scarlet Letter (I still don't own)…fifty pages to go! Wish me luck! Lol.

Luvv ya sooo much,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	10. Hilary Makes a Friend

Heyy ppls! –runs around in circles cursing- SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! Lol. I am soo damn busy! Aghhh! Lol. Half-way through editing I got called out for Christmas decorating duty. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had to go to the ballet (my friend was in it, and she did get hurt!!) and then she and my other friend were at my house, and then today I had to go see my family for this other thing, and then my family is here now, and I have two reports to do and dance practice tomorrow! Eepppp!! Omfg! Lol. And people need me again so im typing pretty damn fast! Lol. Okay, this chapter, is pure shit and I am so sorry! so, after a lot of shit, a minor crisis, and some other junk, without further a due: chapter ten…well, the only further a due is the lovely bladebreakers and myself.

Moonlight Serenity: -arms crossed and looks pissed off-

Ray: -raises eyebrow- What's up with her?

Kai: -simply- She hates Christmas music. (Moonlight Serenity: btw, and how shitty this chappy is! Grr dammit! Lol)

Everyone: o.o

Moonlight Serenity: -glares-

Tyson: …I'm really scared…I think we might wanna hurry up and get out of here.

Moonlight Serenity: -glares more-

Tyson: -panics- eep! Someone do the disclaimer!

Hilary: yikes! No prob! Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade!

Kai: On with playing "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas" (she doesn't own), oh, and the fic too.

Notes: this chapter is pure shit! I'm sorry guys, but im in such a hurry, and kinda depressed and pissed off and a lot of other junk (. Geez, why the hell am I so bad at this! I take it back, last chapter wasn't the worst, this one is! Sorry!

----------------------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

---------------------------------

_Chocolate brown hair caressed the pale face of a shaken form. She stared hatefully and broken through reddened, blotchy, puffy, and wet ruby eyes at the sparkling clean elegant hickory floor- a floor only tainted by a the imperfection and out-of-place little droplets and puddles of salty water swirled with black mascara and rouge blush, a daydream of being blood on the floor. She sat on her knees where she had earlier collapsed, shaking, quivering, and whimpering every so often. She didn't know what she had to live for anymore. She coughed a bit. _

"_Why, dammit, why?" She whispered weakly to the world but at the same time nothing. And then she heard the door creak. She listened silently and completely still as the door opened up, not even bothering to look yet. Finally, Hilary Tatibana let her head slowly move to look up at whom had entered. Her tear-embraced face almost shocked her visitor. Mascara ran down her (Hilary's) face to her neck and even her arms. Hilary just stared briefly at the figure whom was now standing shocked in the doorway. The guest could almost swear that the pale, chocolate-haired gorgeous girl looked like a broken porcelain doll. And then, to even more stun the guest, Hilary stood gradually- her form gave the idea of a strong and bitter person. _

"_I'm ready," Hilary spoke as if it wasn't her own voice speaking._

Chapter Ten:

Hilary Makes a Friend 

Martha Mayanne Windle, a long time servant of "Boss" stood in the doorway.

"My God," Were her only uttered words as she looked at the young, sad, and broken girl.

"Go to hell," Hilary whispered harshly, glaring at Ms. Windle, despite the unevenness of her (Hilary's) voice. The woman continued to stare. "Well?" Hilary composed herself a bit and stated loudly, bitterly, strongly, and annoyed. That snapped the stricken Miss Windle out of her enthralled trance and brought her scurrying over towards the teen, carrying a yellow basket in hand.

----------------------------------------

_Boston, Massachusetts-United States of America _

_March 1976_

_The sound of buzzing radios filled the homes of many eager listeners as they waited patiently for the news on a young, young business man at the age of sixteen, who's plane had recently crashed. _

"_The news has hit hard for many people interested in politics and business: the wealthy son and soul heir of the deceased multi-millionaire Thomas Myles, Winston Myles, has come across a tragic event! Just two years after the loss of his father and he took over the business, on his flight out of our lovely United States to head back to his home in Japan, Winston Myles's plane crashed somewhere off Massachusetts. The social and intelligent Winston Myles has been a big part of the world and has made even more of a name for the late Thomas Myles Company, as well as made a name for himself. Myles is commonly found on his way in and out of the biggest shindigs, another pretty girl on his arm every night! He's also commonly found working and striving, pushing workers to the limit on his latest ingenious ideas! Wait-Wait everyone! This just in! Winston Myles is alive and safe! I repeat! Alive and Safe!" _

_/-------------/_

_Japan_

_February 1978 _

_A man with dark brown hair worriedly headed into a big open room, a gray, white, and blue room with a large conference table. He gulped as he entered. "You-you wanted to see me, sir? Mr. Myles?" The man stuttered: seeing Mr. Myles rarely brought good news to a person…in fact…rumor had it, seeing this man, was deadly…. At the end of the long conference table, an eighteen year-old sat scribbling furiously. His skin was tanned, his eyes dark brown, and his hair was brown with lingering, lovely pieces of navy. He glanced upwards._

"_Yes, Terence, I did," The man, Terence, continued to stare at Mr. Myles, now more commonly known by peers and employees as Boss -hell, known by everyone as Boss! The name had come from many a thing tied together: his harsh and bitter treatment towards employees and reporters, his eerily, menacingly quiet, as well as somewhat terrifying behavior, his aura that sent chills up anyone's spines, his "work", and there were always the rumors…when important employees disappeared…, the rumor of him being tied to murders…. The rumor of him murdering the ones that disappeared, or cops that got too close. Nonetheless. "Well, dammit! What the hell are you staring at! Get the hell in here and shut the damn door, you sniveling brown-nose! NOW DAMMIT!" Myles howled. _

_And as this meeting dwindled into the night, the last night several men were heard from again, a night where Winston Myles would walk away unscathed….a loud noise could be heard through the night, yet no one was around to hear it…._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"_Aghh," Oh, the howls of agony…_

_/--------/_

_Japan_

_December 1982_

_Twenty-two year old Winston Myles sat fiddling at his large desk in his spacious office. His things were sprawled out on the floor as he heatedly scrawled down words and ideas onto paper. The waste bin was overflowing with crumbled balls of bad ideas, in fact, so was most of the room._

"_Mr. Myles?? Sir? It's been three days? Would you like to come out? Eat? Sir?" A woman tapped lightly on the door outside the office. For three days Winston Myles had locked himself away in his office -like he'd done many another time- and labored on his "work". _

"_Go the damn hell away, Mrs. Rivvens! You're damn fired, you conniving bitch!" He shouted without looking up. The woman quickly drew her hand away from the door and gasped. What had she ever done?? _

_/-------/_

_Japan_

_February 1983_

_The great company was tumbling downwards through the stocks. Winston Myles was now even more dangerous then ever; so many of his employees quit or disappeared, and now the company was plummeting. But, that didn't seem to bother Mr. Myles in the least. He'd locked himself away for two and a half weeks, and after those two and half weeks….he emerged, scarily. He ranted as always, boomed, fired, yelled, but now, he was packing? Yes, his belongings were being packed as at every moment of the day his mind formulated plans. Plans to bring people down, plans for many other a thing too. His bags piled up more and more daily, and more and more people disappeared daily as well…_

_/------/_

_Japan_

_December 1983_

_Myles Company, keh, what's that? The company had plummeted to oblivion and Myles sold it without a second thought. He had other things on his mind. Since April, he'd been coming in and out, vanishing with a few employees and workers and then he would return again. Every time he left his leaving period grew longer and longer. His plans were ready to be put into action for the first time, well, they would be soon enough. His "tests", yes… soon enough._

_/-------/_

_Japan_

_October 1991_

_Winston Myles, a name long forgotten. No one had seen the man since September of 1984. What had happened? No one knew for sure, but he was totally gone, without a trace, and most people believed: good riddance. _

_However, Myles wasn't truly gone. He, in fact, had just put his "work" into action. He'd had countless tests now, ranging from important people, movie stars, peasants, teens, middle-aged, boys only, boys and girls, random people, teachers, hospital staff, sports teams, singers, and people from one time competing companies. Oh, there had been many. He'd acquired people to secretly fund him, people to work for him, surviving test subjects. Everything in this man's plotting, psychotic mind had gone right. _

------------------------------------

Hilary stood like cold, cold, pale stone, her eyes distant and uncaring as Martha Mayanne Windle rose after an hours work for the big event. She gazed at the broken brunette, a girl depressed and dead, but nonetheless breath-takingly _gorgeous.._.

"Done?" Hilary said stoically, more stated then questioned. Martha nodded quickly from her nervousness. "Good." In the mirror reflected a stunning figure. Hilary coughed twice, but didn't move. Martha was slightly worried…Hilary had done this often during the she be unwell? Martha chose to brush the thought aside. Before her, Hilary stared into the mirror and analyzed herself. A long pale pink dress adorned her figure, with extensive elegant sleeves that covered her hands and were much longer then her arms. The dress reached the floor and was graced with gold trim and silver lace. A silver choker went around her pale neck. Pale pink gloves -though unseen- cuddled her fingers. Hilary's eyes had been dressed up with eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow; her lips were plumped and glistening with pale pink lipstick and gloss. Her pale face had been tinted delightfully with haunting rouge. Hilary's striking brown tresses were bouncing playfully in spiral curls. Her feet stood totally barefoot. And finally, there was a pale blue ribboned headband on her head, and on that headband, was her pale blue veil, now which was being flipped by Martha so it covered Hilary's face. Martha gasped softly at the sight of the girl.

The door slowly creaked open yet again, but this time, a figure who had yet to enter this room while Hilary occupied it entered. Winston Myles…

"Is she ready?" He asked and gazed over her approvingly.

"Yes," Martha breathed obediently, but Hilary still managed to catch a bit of…_reluctance_ in the woman's voice?

"Good. We have about twenty minutes till you're expected to be down there. I will see you then. Watch her well, Martha," The man said before exiting. As soon as he was gone Martha sighed heavily and sat back on the bed. Hilary looked over at the strangely behaving woman and chose to lift her veil. Martha, at first, was slightly shocked, for this was the first time Hilary had looked at her without a scornful look, in fact, this time, Hilary was looking at her _curiously_?

"You're marrying my son," The woman finally said and brought her brown eyes to meet Hilary's ruby. Hilary looked mildly shocked.

"Y-You're son?" Hilary asked, her tone no longer dead, but immensely surprised.

"Yes," Martha nodded, "my son. I bore him by the will of Mr. Myles….Boss," She corrected quickly, "I hadn't much of a choice."

"Oh," Hilary said and began to walk over.

"Isn't that man so wretched? Boss? I swear. He wants me to have little time ever with our son; he doesn't even like it when Colby –though it is a rarity for I never see him- calls me mother," The woman buried her head in her hands. "I hate this! I hate this! Please let me help you get out of here!" The woman began to sob. Hilary walked over and placed a somewhat supportive hand on the woman's shoulder comfortingly, which even surprised Hilary herself.

"I wish…but, I don't have a reason to leave…" Hilary sighed. The woman looked up.

"Oh, please, don't go back into that hollow state! You scared me half-to-death when you'd been like that!" The woman pleaded with glistening eyes. Hilary reached down and enveloped the woman in her arms, a woman who'd undoubtedly had a hard life.

"Shh…I'll try not too – it's just…really hard….I mean: they're all gone," The woman nodded and held Hilary at arms length.

"God, you're so beautiful," She said, Hilary smiled faintly despite her sad eyes.

"I don't think so," Hilary laughed lightly before drawing her ruby eyes back up to look at Martha.

"Oh! My dear!" The woman spoke so desperately during this hectic time, but calmed herself, "I was a part of Mr. Myl—Boss's second game…hell, a few of my friends and I even survived and we all "work" here…but I haven't spoken to them in so long. It's forbidden. I haven't spoken to my very own little sister in months," The woman said, "I've been here since late 1985…my God," Hilary attempted to soothe the woman. "I'm sorry for you and you're friends," Hilary winced at the words, "Do you know how many people have been brought here to take this "test", so many have died, so many lived and wished they'd perished…it's awful. The man is psychotic!"

"Yea, he is," Hilary agreed.

"Oh, my tears will ruin your dress! I must stop now!" The woman pulled away and wiped her eyes. There were so many rules, so many things, it was awful; hell, one rule was their language…why else would the people talk in such manner? "I promise little one, I will protect you. I will be here for you!" said Martha. Hilary nodded and fought the urge to cry. She couldn't believe she'd made a friend here…maybe, if she had just one friend it wouldn't be quite so bad…

"Thank you," Hilary rasped, still fighting the tears that threatened to cascade down her face in heartache and misery. Martha knew she now needed to be storng, she held stood up, brushing Hilary off, and then extended a hand to the teenager. Hilary looked at her curiously. With loads of slow-killing remorse that ate at her soul for years and years, threatening to bring the woman to death, Martha Mayanne spoke.

"Hush, child…. I fear it is time to go… Let us begin our walk."

----------------------------

Tyson Kinomiya, World Champion Beyblader, trudged forward through thick and seemingly endless forest and dragged his feet along tiredly. He groaned loudly. To add to all the walking, it had started raining…yet again. Was even the _rain_ trying to ruin their already hopeless odds? It seemed like it… but, Tyson chose to try and force the negative thoughts away…there was a _chance_ they would save Hilary, right? _Maybe_…? He hated his warring mind.

"Are we there _yet_?" He grunted.

"Does it look like it?" Max turned and asked before going back to walking along. Tyson sighed heavily before deciding to answer.

"No…"

"Then no, we're not," Ray stated.

"Well…" All heads, excluding Kai who already knew this information, snapped to the shortest member of the group, all of them ceasing to walk but Kai. They all looked at Kenny inquiringly. "Judging by the smoke and some other information, I'd say, well, we're not too far; about twenty to forty-five minutes, I suppose."

"Oh, yea, that's not far at all…" Max sweat-dropped after his sarcasm. This sucked…

"Gah, I'm going to go insane!" Tyson shook his head back and forth, grunting more.

"Tyson, you were insane in the first place," Ray said, attempting to lighten the heavy and stale mood, which thankfully, worked; Everyone, including Tyson and excluding Kai, laughed.

-------------------------------

Hilary stood silently beside Winston Myles and clutched her bouquet of sweet scented white lilies. The two were currently standing around the corner of the building, peering over at the employees that had been permitted to attend the wedding. There were six rows of white chairs with six chairs in each, and definitely, not all were filled. Hilary and Boss were well hidden from view and their heads were sheltered from the hushing, and even sullen-like, rain by the edge of the large, decayed building's roof. For the first time, not too long ago, Hilary had gotten a good look at the building…her new _home_. She shuddered. From the outside, it was gray and red, decaying, and cinder-brick with large, plain windows. She fought her trembling. The guests sat impatiently and talked quietly amongst themselves. A player for a CD was situated beside one guest, and on that CD was the "Wedding March", a very famed song that Hilary wished with all of her soul –or what was left of it after being torn so viciously- she wasn't about to hear. A one time preacher whom had survived his "test" many years ago, stood at a brown alter below a white trellis -both items decorated with green ivy. A maroon carpet had been laid out from the back of the chairs to the alter. Two best-men

-both workers- stood at the alter, and parallel to them was Martha, who stood in a light pink dress….And finally, Colby Myles stood beside the preacher. Hilary gulped nervously: It felt like her life was about to end, and in a way, it had.

"Be prepared, my young daughter-in-law, we will start soon, and you will be wed," Hilary gulped again at Winston's words. Just five minutes after he spoke, that song began. Those notes and chords made her heart shatter as she took her first step to the impending doom. Winston Myles held her at the arm and walked with her to the groom. Her bare feet felt the mud and grass smoosh beneath them. Hilary bit her tongue. 'Why?' She finally got to the carpeting and placed an unsteady foot upon it, taking a step. Colby smirked at the alter and poor Martha shed another remorsful tear that she quickly wiped away. Hilary's thoughts were swarming. There was no way this was happening, was there? What about Kai? What about her friends? What about her family? What about her life? Hilary's lip quivered momentarily, but she instantly put back up her hard-expression and uncaring mask, but that's exactly what it was: a mask.

Her insides yearned to break away from Winston's grasp and turn and run: run as far as she could go, run into the warm arms of Kai Hiwatari so he could whisper soothing words into her ear and tell her it would be okay and that they could never get her. She longed to press her freezing lips to his warm ones, to entwine her fingers in his slate and navy hair…to tell him that she loved him….But, he was gone, so she couldn't. So what else would she do if she ran? She would run and run and find that damned river and then…throw herself over the edge. Yes, that would work, but alas, she couldn't.

Hilary Tatibana coughed again as she walked closer to her betrothed, however, no one but Martha heard the hoarse cough, no one but Martha could hear Hilary's rasped breathing and wheezing. Martha winced and wiped another tear. Hilary thought momentarily 'It's raining…I could-…I can cry…and no one would know' she thought. However, she kept her head up and gaze on the preacher rather than Colby. And then, it was done…she was standing before the alter. Winston Myles let go of her arm and took a seat in the front row. Hilary silently gasped. There was no way this was happening…and then…a tear escaped. Colby and Winston simultaneously smirked, as well as a few other brainwashed, loyal workers; however, some looked on sadly, as well as the minister. Then, it began…

The words, most likely for the benefit of all employees indoors, were broadcasted over a smaller sound system than the whole forest.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Hilary felt like screaming bloody murder right then and there. Colby raised his arm to the her arm in the area of her wrist and rubbed it in sick affection; his other arm graced the opposite upper arm. Hilary shuddered and the cold, harsh touches.

"You are mine. Your friends are dead. There is no one to save you," he whispered to her harshly, tightening his grip on her a bit. Hilary's eyes fell for a moment. "Mine. You are mine. And soon, I will truly make you _mine_." Hilary flinched. 'Oh my God!' she cried out mentally as more tears fell, hidden by the rain that was caressing her skin.

-------------------------------------

They were getting closer, so much closer.

"Dear God, please don't let me be too late," Kai whispered for strength. What would he do? They'd picked up the pace and were moving quickly. What if he was too late? What if Hilary was wed already? Surely they wouldn't do it so soon? Would they? What if they did? …what if that man _had…_? Kai clenched his teeth and picked up the pace. That's when he heard it. Over a loud system, not the one they'd been contacted by before, but one much smaller, Kai, and the BladeBreakers, heard the words that made Kai and company race faster.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"No, dammit! No way!" Kai yelled and ran faster towards the building coming into view as he rapidly cut down things in his way. The group pushed forward, but now couldn't keep up with Kai's almost super-human speed.

----------------------------------

"Do you, Colby Winston Myles, take Hilary Tatibana to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Colby smirked as Hilary shook her head, silently pleading no.

"I do," He smirked sadistically. The preacher hung his head momentarily in sorrow and regret, before gazing up at a quivering brunette, shaking with tears. Colby reached for Hilary's small hand and grasped it, guiding her hand to place the ring on his finger. Hilary sobbed, her body beginning to rack with the emotion.

"Kai…" She whispered for him, _begged_ for him, "Kai…" Colby completed putting the ring on.

"He's dead. He can't save you," Colby held her wrist tightly, and painfully, before roughly dropping it…The minister couldn't believe he was doing this. He turned to the teenage girl.

"Do you, Hilary Tatibana, take Colby Winston Myles to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Hilary shook her head pleading no.

"No…please no…I'm begging you…just kill me…" She cried in a dying voice ,"_kill me_,"

"Say it," Colby snarled and gripped her hand so hard that she cried out briefly. He took her finger and began to slide on the ring.

"No…please…no," She kept pleading and shaking her head.

"Say it!" He demanded.

"No…please! No!" She begged louder, her eyes pleading at the man, praying that for a moment he could have a heart. Martha felt her heart breaking in her chest at the sight. Hilary coughed again. "Please!" She cried in excruciation. She went into a brief coughing fit, which frustrated the man; he grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her extremely roughly.

"Now! Dammit! Say it!" Finally, Hilary couldn't fight it anymore, she had no choice, there was nothing she could do and no one to save her.

"I…I…I-I—I…I d-" She started to stutter before being intervened. _Somebody_ had interrupted and was now over the edge…big time.

"Hilary!" She heard rage in the voice "YOU BETTER DAMN LET HER GO! I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YOU BASTARD!"

-----------------

Sorry everyone, that sucked! I'm wayyy sorry. I bet you all want me to shut up now, huh? Well, before that: I have inspiration for a new fic!! Woot-woot! Lol. It'll be rated M though, and it's Drama/Romance, and _of course_, since it's by me and as all my stories are, it is KaiHil. Lmao. Lol. Okay, now I have to thank my reviewers who are soo great and I do NOT deserve _at all_ (reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!: **Mire013, Nemi The Dragon, Angelic Kitsune, MarineDweller, Jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, Fia, FlamingWolfGirl, Distant Storm, Star Fata, Sky d. **omfg, thank you guys so much! Really! I am _nothing_ without you! And don't deserve you guys at all! Really! I luvv yall soo much (dnq. Lol). Alright, now I'll shut-up and go do a report and other shit. Lol. Thanks a ton for reading, I hope you liked _but it sucked so you probably didn't :( _ Alright, please review, it means sooo much to me! It always makes me smile. I luvv all critisism, tell me if you liked, hated (prolly that one), hate me (that one too), or think I should delete. Alrightie than, thanks again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	11. He Didn't Lie: The Results Were Fatal

Heyy ppls! TGI –freakin- F! It has been a long, and shitty, week. I've been depressed all week, and it sucked, but now I'm back and happy! Finally! And to think, all it took were a few advil, ibuprofen, a piece of peppermint hard-candy, and sleeping through History and Homeroom! Lol. But, I'm good now! I'm way disappointed with this chappy guys! It really sucks! I am so sorry! I tried! There is one chapter left after this (the epilogue), so it aint over yet…and I got a surprise for ya in the epilogue that I think you'll like! Lol. I am so sorry this sucks!!!!!!! Ack, I'm a crappy writer!

Hilary: shit.

Tyson: what is it?

Hilary: Jess doesn't have anything witty, or anything to rant about here!

Kai: -sarcastically- oh damn, what are we going to do?

Moonlight Serenity: -whimpers girlishly (ignoring Kai's comment)- I have _no_ ideas! What?? –bursts into anime tears- wah!!!

Hilary: -shoulder slump and sighs- someone do the disclaimer.

Ray: -sweat drops- Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade.

Kai: -hands over ears to try and block out the shrill crying- ACK! MAKE HER STOP!!! Gah, on with the damn fic!

Note: omfg, this is a lousy shit chapter! It is so rushed! Characters are OOC, I suck at writing, my grammar is horrible…it just sucks in general! It sucks! No! I'm so sorry! it's a huge disappointment! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! It was a really bad week, but I don't think that will suffice. I'm sorry:(

---------------------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

--------------------------------

"_Do you, Colby Winston Myles, take Hilary Tatibana to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Colby smirked as Hilary shook her head, silently pleading no._

"_I do," He smirked sadistically. The preacher hung his head momentarily in sorrow and regret, before gazing up at a quivering brunette, shaking with tears. Colby reached for Hilary's small hand and grasped it, guiding her hand to place the ring on his finger. Hilary sobbed, her body beginning to rack with the emotion._

"_Kai…" She whispered for him, begged for him, "Kai…" Colby completed putting the ring on._

"_He's dead. He can't save you," Colby held her wrist tightly, and painfully, before roughly dropping it…The minister couldn't believe he was doing this. He turned to the teenage girl. _

"_Do you, Hilary Tatibana, take Colby Winston Myles to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Hilary shook her head pleading no._

"_No…please no…I'm begging you…just kill me…" She cried in a dying voice ,"kill me," _

"_Say it," Colby snarled and gripped her hand so hard that she cried out briefly. He took her finger and began to slide on the ring._

"_No…please…no," She kept pleading and shaking her head. _

"_Say it!" He demanded. _

"_No…please! No!" She begged louder, her eyes pleading at the man, praying that for a moment he could have a heart. Martha felt her heart breaking in her chest at the sight. Hilary coughed again. "Please!" She cried in excruciation. She went into a brief coughing fit, which frustrated the man; he grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her extremely roughly._

"_Now! Dammit! Say it!" Finally, Hilary couldn't fight it anymore, she had no choice, there was nothing she could do and no one to save her. _

"_I…I…I-I—I…I d-" She started to stutter before being intervened. Somebody had interrupted and was now over the edge…big time. _

"_Hilary!" She heard rage in the voice "YOU BETTER DAMN LET HER GO! I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YOU BASTARD!"_

Chapter Eleven:

"He Didn't Lie: The Results Were _Fatal_"

"Do you, Colby Winston Myles, take Hilary Tatibana to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Those damn words sent Kai Hiwatari over the edge. There was no way in _hell _he was about to let this bastard steal Hilary away against her will! Then the next line came into play as Kai raced onwards.

"Do you, Hilary Tatibana, take Colby Winston Myles to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Please, Hilary, just wait a few more seconds!" He begged.

"We have to hurry!" Max yelled to his friends who obliged. Moments delayed…she hadn't said "yes" …_yet_. Kai was almost out of the bush. He could hear Hilary's voice getting louder and louder, along with the voice of another, a voice that snarled angrily at the girl and violently as her own voice was cracking begging.

"_Say it!" _

"_No…please! No! …Please!" _

"_Now! Dammit!" _

"_I…I…I-I—I…I d-"_

Kai had enough. He stormed through the brush at that moment, and he didn't plan on leaving whoever Hilary was forced to marry unscathed.

"Hilary!" Then he caught sight of her betrothed, "YOU BETTER DAMN LET HER GO! I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YOU BASTARD!"

Kai, as well as the now emerging BladeBreakers, got sight of the dreadful wedding scene. Hilary crying at the alter, that man holding onto her roughly as he glowered threatening daggers of danger at her, they saw everything… A few gasped, some glared murderously at the man, and some drew their weapons to fight. Hilary Tatibana collapsed to the ground in relief, exhaustion, happiness, and shock.

"Gagh!" The man growled, "Damn you all! Stupid bitch! You're hardly worth all this trouble!" Colby wrenched Hilary off the ground severely and unexpectedly before pressing his mouth against hers with bruising, brutal force. "You might not have damn said "I do" yet, but you'll be my bride soon enough!" He kissed her roughly and harshly, forcing her mouth open to briefly let his tongue explore.

That was **_IT_** for Kai Hiwatari's cool –and Colby Myles's life if Kai had anything to say about it. Colby glared murder before smirking as an idea formed. In an instant, he went towards Hilary's neck area, and then, biting and sucking quickly: branded her his.

"Dammit!" Kai yelled and ran forward. Colby let go of the girl, whom fell back to the ground with wide eyes and flowing tears, her hand lightly touching the mark and she let her shocked eyes wander to it. In a flash, the wedding was turned upside down as employees jumped up: some ready to fight, some going for back-up, some escaping. Boss stood up and glowered. Martha Mayanne Windle dropped down beside Hilary and held onto the girl and tried to soothe the shaking teen. Hilary had long forgotten the mark and instead gazed upon the handsome face of Kai Hiwatari…the boy she loved with all her heart. A boy who was not dead.

"They're alive…he's…they're alive," Hilary whispered as tears of joy fell.

"Yea, sweetie, they're alive," Martha smiled and rocked Hilary back and forth for a moment, making sure she removed the ring from Hilary's finger as Hilary cried.

Kai Hiwatari, in lightning-swift movements, was suddenly face-to-face with Colby Myles. All the rage, the hatred, had gathered up inside him. _No one_ took Hilary away! _No one_ made her cry! _No one_ hurt her! And after what those bastards had done to her, Kai was pissed needless to say.

"What'samatter, Kai?" Colby smirked cockily. "Pissed off because you weren't strong enough -more then once- to save your girl?" Kai's eyes narrowed. "C'mon, Kai, are you scared? Are you too weak? What is it?" And with those words, Kai did what he'd been waiting to do. In a blur of events Kai Hiwatari punched Hilary's "fiancé" in the face…there was the sick cracking of a broken nose. Colby retaliated a disoriented roundhouse kick, only managing to get Kai in the side and cause him to stumble. Kai looked back at Colby. In a flash though, Colby tackled Kai to the ground. Kai grunted in pain momentarily, before flipping over the betrothed. Kai viciously punched three times while Colby struggled to fight back. That's when Winston Myles saw an opening to help his son.

The instincts of a fierce-warrior neko-jin took over a certain raven-haired boy. His eyes glowed golden-yellow, his senses were sharpened, his agility upped; in an instant, Ray ferociously tacked Boss to the ground before the man could kill Kai. Ray thrashed about and punched the man. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were each fighting to hold off other "employees". Beyblades were launched and blows were being dealt full force.

"I have to-" Hilary coughed, "-help!" Hilary struggled to stand as she watched her friends racing around in blurring events that were mixing and meshing together. Martha nodded in agreement and stood as well. Hilary wiped her tears. Barefoot, she dashed forward through the rain and smashed into a man just about to choke a blonde boy to death. Max gasped as air returned to his throat, clutching it painfully. Hilary looked at him. "Max, are you okay?!" Hilary asked with alarm written all over her features.

"I'm fine! Go help somewhere else, Hil!" He told her; she obediently nodded and ran off. Martha attempted to wrestle away attackers coming towards any of the teens. That's when Martha Mayanne Windle saw it…

As Kai wrestled brutally with Colby Myles, blood dripping from both boys, Ray continued to brawl with the Boss. The neko-jin was being overcome with fatigue; he didn't have the strength from all his previous injuries and ordeals. He was light headed and struggling to keep awake, let alone fight back. His golden orbs were opening and closing trying to stay awake. He felt with grueling force a fist connect with his cheek and a kick connect with his side. Ray gasped in pain and fell back against a knocked-over chair. He'd put up a great fight…. Everything slowly blurred and faded away as his golden pools returned to their usual appearance and closed.

Winston Myles was in fury. No one – and I mean NO ONE- messed up his "game". Especially those damn children and that dual-haired Phoenix Prince! He was going to make sure that boy perished in hell. Winston grabbed a gun from his back pocket and walked quickly in insanity over to wear said Phoenix and the young Myles were tussling about on the ground, covered in blood and mud from each killer blow. This was no game. This was the ultimate test…and the question: who would live and who would die? But, Boss was sure his son would be the victor, for the captain of the famed BladeBreakers was about to fall into the hands of hell itself. Myles raised the gun threateningly. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice…but… one woman did. And, just as Kai Hiwatari looked up to see the gun and Hilary had barely the time to scream his name…the fate of one was sealed.

Hilary's screamed pierced the air as she watched a figure tumble to the ground and Boss cursed bitterly. Tears blurred through Hilary's vision, distorting the sick image. Hilary couldn't hold it in and screamed again.

"MARTHA!" Hilary cried. Everyone was frozen. A woman, a woman who was mother to Colby Myles, a woman who'd been apart of the second game and hadn't talked to her sister in months, was now lying on wet ground with blood oozing from a wound. "MARTHA!" Hilary screamed again. Kai watched in shock and the young Myles as well stopped the battle briefly. Hilary ran to that woman. Four hostile warning shots rang out through the sky, but Hilary continued on despite. Kai couldn't believe this woman had just jumped in and saved his life. He couldn't. He couldn't grasp the concept of that, or of how they, _thee_ world famous BladeBreakers, had been kidnapped, brought here, and almost killed many a time…and now, a woman lie cold on the ground with a bullet meant for a dual-haired teen embedded in her body. Kai shoved the frozen with shock Colby off.

"M-Mom…" Colby rasped lightly, but Kai didn't hear it. Kai crouched at her side, Tyson, had decided not to give Boss another chance, and was now pointing the beloved Dragoon at the tan man's head.

"Why?" Kai asked. He didn't understand.

"She loves you, very much. When Colby-" The woman coughed bitterly and blood seeped, "-told her you died…she…she died too. She went completely void. I don't want to see such a lovely girl ever there again," By this time Hilary had joined the two and was holding their (Kai and Martha's) hands, shaking her head no; Colby hovered around as well. Kenny was at Ray's side begging for him to wake, and Max held Draciel by Tyson's side aimed at the sicko who'd spoken that very first time over the intercom when they'd first awoken. All were quiet. All the employees had long since run inside and away. "You two belong together. You have your whole lives ahead of you. There is murder on my hands thanks to this man. I've no need to live. Please, be together always. Watch out for each other," Hilary cried as the rain poured and Kai's slate tresses stuck to his face. "Goodbye Hilary, goodbye Kai; Goodbye Colby, my son, I love you, and I hope you may escape this wretched life….farewell…" Hilary let out a loud sob and the eyes of the woman closed. Colby held his mother's hand and cried as well.

Dual-haired Kai Hiwatari stood and took one last glance at Hilary and the lifeless Martha Mayanne Windle, then turned towards Boss, hate and disdain evident on his features.

"You're a bastard. You've done all of this. You do not deserve to live," Kai glowered and walked at a dangerously slow pace, his words in an angry drawl, and his eyes crimson lightning, blazing with an inferno. The Bladebreakers feared at the seething captain who was walking forward. Like lightning and as the piercing screech of a phoenix rang out at Kai's wrath, Kai thundered forward through the mud, throwing all of his weight at the sick man, knocking him roughly to the ground as a fist and Kai's body weight connected. Boss wheezed and fell backwards, Kai landing a top him, pinning Boss to the ground. "This is for all my friends and the bullshit you've put us through," Kai whipped around and let his foot connect with the man's jaw, sending the man reeling in pain and unconsciousness to take over him. With one last satisfactory punch to the gut, Kai pulled himself up from the ground.

Kai and Tyson gathered Ray and all huddled around the body of the late woman, sadly. Hilary turned when she felt Kai's presence. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, so afraid he would disappear or someone would grab them again and take them away, or another gun would fire. "Kai, I wanna go home!" She cried and held him tight. He rubbed her back soothingly, gazing from Hilary to Martha.

"Shh, it's okay," He whispered and held her tight. She looked at him then nodded towards Ray.

"Is Ray-is Ray okay?" She asked. Kai glanced at Tyson and signaled for him to respond.

"We need to get him to a hospital, but I think he'll be fine," Tyson pulled off his cap and ran a hand through his navy hair. Hilary glanced around at all her teammates. They were dirty, they were hurt, they were bleeding, they were bruised, they were traumatized, but they were alive. Alive… Tyson smirked a bit, "Actually, I think we need to get everybody to a hospital, but, yea," He smiled. They all smiled.

"We're alive… we didn't die, so we "passed" but, it feels like, we, we "failed." He didn't lie, the results were _fatal_," Hilary said with hollow eyes, then solemnly looked at Martha. Kai held the girl close and tried to comfort her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead as she gazed up at him, eyes filled with emotion. "Oh, Kai!" . Hilary buried her head in Kai's shoulder, her chest heaving and herself panting, but then she started coughing… worse than ever before. Shock rang out through Kai's entire body. 'How didn't I notice!' Kai thought 'She's burning up! She's got a fever!' She coughed harder.

"Hil? Hilary?" She kept coughing and her eyes started to close. "Hilary?"

"Hilary, C'mon, Hil!" Max looked at the girl worriedly. Her eyes were closing and she continued to cough, and then started shaking…Kai was really concerned now.

"Hilary!" He yelled. "Come on, Hilary!" She subsided a bit, turning and burying her face in his well toned chest then looking up at him.

"Sorry," She whispered. Her pink dress was covered with mud as well as her pale face and she looked at him with half-lidded, apologetic ruby eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't keep you with me. If I had, when we were kidnapped, when we woke up, when we got separated, you'd be fine. None of this would've happened-" she weakly brought a finger to his lips.

"Sh…I love you," She smiled.

"I love you, too," He answered and held her close. Tyson made gagging noises jokingly as Hilary now rested weakly against Kai, barely holding consciousness, but holding up well enough.

Max, over Tyson's antics, suddenly heard a sound, a sign of –hopefully- good news.

"Hey! Hey guys! Do you hear that?" Max blurted.

"Hear what?" Tyson looked at him. They quieted; the only sound was the rain and Hilary's occasional wince, _which_ would spark Kai to wince. Kai watched Hilary's chest rise and fall with her hazed breathing and suddenly at the new sound, he was filled with hope.

"IT'S A HELICOPTER!" Kenny yelled. The three, Tyson Kenny and Max, jumped up, and Kai stood slowly while holding Hilary in his arms bridle style, her head resting against his warm body.

"Hold on just a little longer, okay? It's all over…" he whispered to her and she nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Max yelled.

"DOWN HERE! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Various voices shouted. Tyson and Max loaded their beyblades and shot them into the air from joy.

"WE'RE HERE!" The helicopter came closer and Kai watched while Hilary, finally finding safety, fell asleep from utter exhaustion in his arms. Kai looked up from her face to see the chopper land and Mr. Dickinson, Hiro Kinomiya, Grandpa Kinomiya, and Judy Tate as well as Max's father all jump out, worry etched on their faces as they raced forward.

Another chopper landed. People raced to get the teens loaded up in the helicopter and to safety. Mr. Dickinson glanced from Ray -whom was being put into the chopper- Kai's way and watched him cradle Hilary in his arms as he walked to the helicopter –Dickinson couldn't help but smile a bit at the scene of the two. Kai glanced down at the girl and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Kai looked at all his friends…all alive…all breathing; and the girl, much to the pleasure of Kai Hiwatari (even if he didn't show it), smiled in her sleep at his words and mumbled something back.

"I love you, too."

--------------------------------------

WAHH! OMG THAT SUCKED THAT WAS PROLLY THE WORST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER! I'm SO SORRY! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL! I PROMISE! Please don't hate me! I wish I wasn't so bad at this!

I really want to thank my reviewers (I do not deserve them at all! fyi) (reviwers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!): **softball91, sky d, mire013, MarineDweller, Nemi The Dragon, Angelic Kitsune, Star Fata, Distant Storm, Jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, dranzerhilary, EMBER **(I'm way glad you liked - Thanks soo much for reviewing yay!)**, FlamingWolfGirl. **Guys, everyone who read and reviewed this, im sorry this chapter was such a let down. I will make it up to everyone! Please review, it would mean the world to me, even if you're just going to flame me! Thanks for reading Everyone! Please tell me if you liked, hated, hate me, or I should delete.

I'm sorry again!

Luvv ya soo much,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	12. Epilogue

Heyy ppls! I am on stage in –looks at watch then realizes isn't wearing a watch so looks at clock- seven hours! Wish me luck! Sorry I didn't update last night, right after school I had dress rehearsal til eight o' clock, then spent an hour trying to wash the moose and hairspray out of my hair. Lol. So, this is what we've all been waiting for: the epilogue! I have to say, im disappointed at how little talent I have. –sighs- oh well. Anyways. Wow, I don't want it to end, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story! It's astounding, you know, and I don't think I can ever live up to it again. this doing well was probably a total fluke. –sighs again- anyways!

Tyson: Hell yea! It's the last chapter!

Everyone but Jess: -punches fist into the air victoriously- yea!

Moonlight Serenity: heyy! There are exactly –counts on fingers- 2,052 words till it's over! So it aint over!

Everyone: -deflates- damn.

Moonlight Serenity: -smirks happily- exactly. And, since this the last chapter, I guess I'll do the honors: I, Moonlight Serenity, don't own beyblade!

Tyson: No, but you do own/have the audacity to start writing another story.

Kai: Sadly, she does. …damn….on with the fic!

Notes: Very crappy chapter/ending. I'm sorry!

Ps.: be on the look out for my Holiday fic, hopefully will be up on Christmas day! Lol. I think I'm getting a laptop for Christmas cause I am currently working on a Windows 98. shitty computer! Shitty computer that deleted the best story I've ever written and I wanted to publish! Wah! Lol. So, I have to eventually transfer all my word docs to the other computer, but this shitty computer doesn't work with floppy disks or burn CD's, so I have to use the shitty aol software and email it to myself! XD! Anyways. It's KaiHil and it's shitty, so I don't think anyone will like it. It's basically fluff, so yea.

…damn I say shitty a lot!

-------------------------------

This Fatal 'Game'

-------------------------------

_Max, over Tyson's antics, suddenly heard a sound, a sign of –hopefully- good news._

"_Hey! Hey guys! Do you hear that?" Max blurted. _

"_Hear what?" Tyson looked at him. They quieted; the only sound was the rain and Hilary's occasional wince, which would spark Kai to wince. Kai watched Hilary's chest rise and fall with her hazed breathing and suddenly at the new sound, he was filled with hope._

"_IT'S A HELICOPTER!" Kenny yelled. The three, Tyson Kenny and Max, jumped up, and Kai stood slowly while holding Hilary in his arms bridle style, her head resting against his warm body. _

"_Hold on just a little longer, okay? It's all over…" he whispered to her and she nodded slowly, closing her eyes._

"_WE'RE SAVED!" Max yelled._

"_DOWN HERE! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Various voices shouted. Tyson and Max loaded their beyblades and shot them into the air from joy. _

"_WE'RE HERE!" The helicopter came closer and Kai watched while Hilary, finally finding safety, fell asleep from utter exhaustion in his arms. Kai looked up from her face to see the chopper land and Mr. Dickinson, Hiro Kinomiya, Grandpa Kinomiya, and Judy Tate as well as Max's father all jump out, worry etched on their faces as they raced forward. _

_Another chopper landed. People raced to get the teens loaded up in the helicopter and to safety. Mr. Dickinson glanced from Ray -whom was being put into the chopper- Kai's way and watched him cradle Hilary in his arms as he walked to the helicopter –Dickinson couldn't help but smile a bit at the scene of the two. Kai glanced down at the girl and smiled. _

"_I love you," he whispered to her. _

_Kai looked at all his friends…all alive…all breathing; and the girl, much to the pleasure of Kai Hiwatari (even if he didn't show it), smiled in her sleep at his words and mumbled something back._

"_I love you, too." _

Chapter Twelve:

Epilogue

"Huh? Wait, what? Wha-happened?" Ray's golden neko-jin eyes slowly blinked open, attempting to come into focus quickly. He was in a white room, lying on a bed, and gathered around him were the five beaming faces of Hilary Tatibana, Max Tate, Tyson Kinomiya, Chief, as well as a smiling Kai Hiwatari.

"Ray!" Hilary smiled and enveloped her brother-like friend in a hug, as did the others afterwards. After the hugging, Kai pulled Hilary Tatibana towards him and held her close to his chest.

"You're not supposed to be all energetic remember: you're supposed to be resting?" Kai smiled and scolded, giving a toothy grin.

"Pft." Hilary waved him off then focused her attention on the teen in the hospital bed "How do you feel Ray?" Ray looked around. They weren't in a forest, they were smiling, no one was covered in blood, Hilary's ankle was properly bandaged, Kai was _with _Hilary, everyone was clean, it wasn't raining, he hadn't woken up and it be just him and Tyson…

"Oh, _God_, where the hell are we _now_?" Ray's head lobbed back. They laughed a bit.

"Well, right now we're all in a hospital," Kenny said.

"Wait-" Ray sat up quickly, "You mean?"

"Yeap, buddy, we're back in civilization and out of that bloody forest!" Tyson said proudly, and then added slyly, "All thanks to me!"

"Yea, whatever, Tyson," Max sweat dropped.

"Somehow, I don't think so, Ty," Ray agreed.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, then deflated. Everyone laughed.

"So, seriously, what happened?" Ray asked.

"Well, you got knocked out…. And then…umm-" Max began and Hilary gazed at the ground, Kai held her close and comforted her, "-Martha took a bullet for Kai when Winston tried to shoot him…we kept the asshole at beyblade-point (A/N. lol, rather then gunpoint! Lol), Martha died… Kai knocked out Boss…and a helicopter came right after," Max glanced at a saddened Hilary.

"Hilary was sick when we left, and they rushed us all to the hospital where we were all checked in for about three days, minus Hilary who was here for a week and a half-"

"And they still won't let me damn leave for another week!" Hilary added under her breath and Ray smiled a toothy grin at Hilary's childishness.

"-Yea, that too-" Kai said, "and you've been out for around two weeks."

"Everyone is pretty good now, though," Tyson said.

"Myles will stand trial soon, and will be getting life in prison, if not death, and his son will go on trial too, along with a bunch of other people," Max finished the explanation.

"Oh," Ray said then sighed and laid back on the cushy pillow.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Hilary gave Ray a quizzical look, worry beginning to etch itself in her features.

"I'm just glad Tyson didn't save us! Can you imagine how big his head would've gotten?" Everyone laughed (accept Tyson, whom was glowering) , happily glancing at each other.

"Yea, good point," Max agreed.

"No, it's not," Tyson folded his arms.

"I was just kidding, Tyson. I'm just glad were home!"

-----------------------------------

_About Two Years Later_

"TYSON! YOU MORON, WHERE DID YOU HIDE KAI'S SCARF?!?" Hilary yelled in frustration through the halls of the dojo. Just then, Tyson Kinomiya went racing by, and the second he saw the chocolate haired girl, he gasped in fright. The boy attempted to stop and ended up landing with a thump on his face. He looked over to see Hilary's foot tapping impatiently. "Well?" She asked.

"Um…tell him I'll give it back when he gets my hat down off the roof!" Tyson answered. Kai just happened to walk by; he looked at Tyson for a moment then answered.

"No."

"What?? Why!?" Tyson asked in exasperation. "Kai, go get my hat off the roof! I'm sorry!" Tyson whined. Tyson, in one of his actions to piss Kai off, had lost his hat to Kai whom placed it high on the roof of the Dojo, which resulted in Tyson snatching Kai's beloved scarf and "hiding" it….which pissed off Hilary.

"No." Kai smirked a little, which frustrated Tyson all the more.

"Fine, then I guess you won't be getting your scarf bac-" Tyson started smugly, however, Max and Ray walked into the hallway area, and Max looked pretty clueless and Ray looked mildly irritated. Ray held something white out at arms length.

"I found this in place of my hair-wrap…" Ray stated annoyed, then glared at Tyson, "Tyson?" He growled. In Ray's hand was Kai's all too familiar white scarf; Kai and Hilary smirked.

"Hehehheh…" Tyson laughed nervously. "Well, look at the time! I have to go find a latter so I can get my hat down! Silly me! Bye!" And in a flash, the boy had grabbed his shoes and raced out of the house. Hilary, Max, and Kenny -whom had about been run over by the navy haired boy- sweat dropped.

"Yea…Well, I'm going to get some lunch," Max said.

"I've got some new data to put in," Kenny also said.

"And I'm going to go look for my damn hair-wrap…" And with that, the three went separate ways –with Ray whispering curses the entire way-, leaving Kai and Hilary Hiwatari alone in the hall. Just then, Hilary felt a familiar pressure in her stomach. She smiled and lie her hand across her big belly; her silver wedding ring glittered in the light that poured through the window. She smiled more and quietly reached around for Kai's hand, then, with her hand atop his, placed it on her stomach.

"He's kicking," She beamed.

"Yea…" Kai breathed and smiled at the feeling of his little son pressing his toes against his mommy's belly.

"Only about two more months; oh, Kai, I'm so happy!" She turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," He told her and bent down to kiss her.

"I love you, too," She whispered into his lips. After finally breaking away from the kiss, they joined hands and Kai readjusted his scarf. The two began to walk forward and Kai called over his shoulder.

"We're going out, see you guys later!" He yelled.

"Okay," Came a few muffled answers, followed by the smell of smoke.

"Max is cooking again…remind me never to let our son in the kitchen when Max is around…" Kai said and looked at Hilary.

"Oh, yea," Hilary whole-heartedly agreed as the two stepped out into the sunshine.

Colby Myles had been sentenced to thirty years in prison, a long with many other a person, and Winston Myles had been sentenced to death and now was so. From his arrest, many mysterious deaths and disappearance were figured out. The group, already a typical thing for the Bladebreakers, was on TV a lot during this period of time. Martha Mayanne Windle was given a lovely funeral and was buried in her hometown which she'd missed so much. Right after they visited Ray in the hospital, Kai and Hilary were outside in the park where the Phoenix Prince proposed to the teen girl, who smiled so brightly and said yes. Two months later the two were wed, and now were expecting a little boy in around two months. Things had finally begun to settle down, well, everything but the typical antics of the BladeBreakers.

The paper, Boss's "work", that had been oh-so labored upon, had been found. And this paper was record of the man's "game". In bold print at the top was written the words "Fatal Game" and below in slightly smaller print there was a column of "Failed" and a column of "Survived", each had the record of every person in the man's twisted game who had, well… died (the failed column) or survived . Kai had taken the liberty to add the names of the BladeBreakers to the "Survived" column, as well as adding Myles name to the list of "Failed", and with one final touch to the paper, the BladeBreakers added a line that read "Winner" and out beside this line was the name of the winner: Martha Mayanne Windle.

Hilary held her husband's hand as they walked down by the lake where little children littered about playing care-free games. Some children would look at Kai, smile very big, and then go whisper amongst their friends, which always amused Hilary very much. Kai lay stretched out in the grass with a piece of grass in his mouth, typical… Hilary looked at him and grinned, then lie back and laid her head on his chest. His arm, in turn, wrapped around her, but soon enough he found she'd moved and was now over top of him, beaming up a storm. She had her arms on either side of his head supporting her, and then she dipped down and kissed him, laughing and laughing. Kai smirked as well at her antics and gently, and careful of the little one inside her, rolled her a bit so he was over her. He leant down and kissed her lips sweetly, nipping her lips slowly and sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, which always meant: open your mouth. So, Hilary did. The kiss continued with passion and reflected the two of them in the water as they both sat up and wrapped their arms around each other, struggling so that they had no distance between them whatsoever. Hilary's hands entwined in Kai's hair and she moaned as he nibbled her lip again. His tongue slid around in her mouth and sucked her own tongue gently, earning another moan from her. She then began to battle for dominance with her tongue as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. The baby kicked again, and Hilary broke the kiss laughing. Kai glared momentarily, which completely silenced her as she looked at him, then, he laughed too. This brought the smile back to her face. Kai smirked at her giggling face.

From the first time he saw her, he knew something had changed in him; long ago, he didn't know what this feeling was he got inside of him was when she was around, that had been why he'd been so rude to her when they'd first met, but now…he knew why he got this feeling, and every time he saw her he got the feeling again and again, and it was because he _loved_ her.

**The End!!!!!**

----------------------------------------

Moonlight Serenity: omg! it's over!! No!!!

Holy shit, wow! Lol. I'm sorry this sucked so bad! Yikes! Lol. I tried. Anyways, I really have to thank my reviewers! You guys mean so much to me! I would be nothing without you and I don't deserve you! **Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!):Softball91, Angelic Kitsune, EMBER **_(I'm glad you liked!! Thanks so much for reviewing -)_,** Molly Yokunaii, sky d, MarineDweller, Distant Storm, mire013, FlamingWolfGirl, Nemi The Dragon, Star Fata, Jellybean-kitty, Lioness Of the Fire, Miss Ai, Princess Of The Flames, everyone else who was so good as to review this story, and everyone who read it!** Wow! Lol. Omg, thank you thank you thank you! I hope to keep in touch with you all! Just let me kno if you'd like my email (which, you prolly don't lol.). Alright, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and this story: If it sucked, I suck at writing, I suck at life, if I should delete, if you liked, If you loved. Anything! I love all criticism! Alrightie, I got to go start getting my stuff together! Thank you again!!!! Hope to hear from ya soon!

LUVV YA!!!!

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


End file.
